


В доме Блэков

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dark, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Hogwarts, Suicide Attempt, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Дом Блэков — лучшее убежище для тех, кто не может избавиться от дурного наследия войны.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Не самая лучшая идея

— Площадь Гриммо, 12, — беззвучно проговорил Малфой-младший, нервно оглядывая возвышающиеся рядом мрачные дома. Под едва посветлевшими от рассвета слоистыми тучами, только что переставшими дождить, темные от воды, они казались заброшенными и нежилыми.

Драко не часто приходилось бывать в магловском мире, и уж тем более в настолько бедных кварталах, но последние несколько лет научили не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. Оставалось надеяться, что местные обитатели в шестом часу утра не проявят ненужного любопытства к одинокому, странно одетому мужчине на площади. Впрочем, пять лет назад они могли вдоволь насмотреться на потерявших всякий страх магов, охотившихся на обитателей дома, недоступного для чужого взгляда. Благодаря Пожирателям, которые неустанно выслеживали все передвижения Ордена, Малфоям и стал известен секрет искусного заклинания, защищавшего благородный особняк от посторонних глаз.

Впрочем, постройка, появившаяся между двумя магловскими домами, не была похожа на родовое гнездо одной из древнейших семей магического мира. Мельком оглядев обшарпанные стены и множество окон, слепо таращащихся на мостовую, Драко быстро поднялся по истертым каменным ступеням крыльца и потянул дверной молоток, предсказуемо выполненный в форме змеи из потемневшего серебра. Им, вероятно, вовсе не пользовались: от времени молоток словно прирос к месту, и сдвинуть его не получилось. Пришлось просто постучать костяшками пальцев, к которым тут же пристала облупившаяся и шелушащаяся черная краска; стук глухо разнёсся по пустующей площади.

Изнутри не донеслось ни звука; ощущение, что дом пустует уже долгое время, усиливалось. У Драко не было точных сведений о месте жительства семьи Поттер. О том, где мог жить герой магической Британии, жаждало знать огромное количество поклонников, готовых на многое ради заветной информации; ходили разные слухи, и в них чаще прочего фигурировал дом Блэков. Местонахождение последнего оставалось известно лишь Пожирателям, последние из которых по своей воле не сунулись бы на площадь Гриммо, и близким друзьям, для которых путь всегда был открыт.

Драко безоговорочно относил себя к первой категории и точно знал, что не окажется желанным гостем, скорее наоборот — «нежелательной персоной номер один»; однако у него не оставалось иного выбора. Наследнику всех бед Малфоев это стало ясно после недавней встречи с Грейнджер (взявшей фамилию мужа, чтобы примкнуть к чистокровному роду): в ответ на произнесенное приветствие она в молчаливом презрении лишь поджала и без того тонкие губы и, конечно, не стала бы его выслушивать.

Внутренне подобравшись, Малфой постучал еще раз, настойчивей, и вновь не получил ответа. Сердцебиение учащалось, предвещая приступ паники; Драко знал — если с Поттером не удастся встретиться в тихом месте, то придется идти в Министерство и просить аудиенции. Это было бы намного хуже, чем обратиться за помощью к Грейнджер: в аврорате одного из Малфоев рады видеть исключительно в качестве осужденного. После падения Темного Лорда победители не переставали сводить счеты с теми, кто выбрал не ту сторону. Страх и унижение делали каждый день бывшего Пожирателя длинным, словно разделенная на части вечность; вспомнив о своих последних мытарствах, Драко, отбросив правила и опасения, со всей силой ударил в дверь кулаком.

— Да открывай ты!

Дверь, приглашающе скрипнув, открылась. За ней была лишь мутная тьма прихожей, непроницаемая после утреннего света.

— Прошу извинить меня за вторжение в столь ранний час, — напыщенно и нарочито громко произнес Драко, и совершенно не торжественно чихнул, вдохнув пыльный воздух.

Внутри пахло, словно в давно заброшенном доме: старым деревом, грязью и чем-то сладковатым, будто где-то гнили забытые фрукты. Отрезая пути к отступлению, Драко закрыл за собой дверь; она тихо щелкнула замками. Глаза постепенно привыкали к полумраку, разгоняемому тусклыми газовыми рожками, развешанными на стенах вперемешку с покосившимися старинными портретами, скрывающими потертые и отслаивающиеся обои из тяжелой ткани. Быть любезным оказалось не с кем — жилище выглядело пустующим не один месяц; слой пыли на потертом ковре и паутина на погашенной люстре довершали картину — Избранный не мог жить в таком убогом особняке.

— Мистер Малфой, это честь для нашего дома, — Драко вздрогнул, поворачиваясь на звук и стараясь ничем не выказать своего удивления. По мрачному коридору шел старый домовой эльф, облаченный в белоснежный отрезок ткани, дико контрастирующий с общим беспорядком и запустением.

— П-поттер… — Драко нервно прочистил горло, — Мистер Поттер дома?

Ответом был неодобрительный и оценивающий взгляд, не добавивший спокойствия и вынудивший одернуть рукава. Казалось, проклятое существо подмечало каждую неопрятную складку на схваченной впопыхах мантии, до этого провалявшейся на спинке стула, и видело, что рубашка уже давно потеряла белоснежный цвет и нуждается в стирке.

— Но разве хозяин благосклонен к роду Малфоев? — странным голосом произнес домовой эльф, отведя глаза и смотря куда-то сторону. — Разве когда-то приглашал их в дом и давал дозволение приходить, когда вздумается?

— Меня не приглашали, но… Посторонись! — ощущая, как смятение сменяется гневом — слыханное ли дело — Малфою приходится отчитываться перед слугой о своих действиях, — он сделал шаг вперед, одновременно вынимая палочку и намереваясь обойти досадливое препятствие.

— Не смей вынимать оружие в доме хозяина! — вопль домовика, казалось, отразился эхом от стен, словно запуская цепную реакцию. За ним последовал второй, такой силы, что Драко невольно зажал уши руками, чувствуя, как он отдается вибрацией во всем организме, тут же растеряв весь свой боевой пыл.

— Мерзавцы! Выродки! Ублюдки! В моем доме! — закричал проснувшийся портрет мерзкого вида старухи, казавшейся смутно знакомой, пробуждающей ото сна остальные картины, которые подхватывали поток ругани, наполняя мрачный коридор страшной какофонией звуков. — Порождения грязи облюбовали дом моих предков! Предатели крови являются на его порог! Мой собственный сын устроил из благородного дома пристанище для порочных тварей и передал его…

Растерявшись от криков разъяренных портретов и оглушенный самой нелепостью ситуации, Драко не сразу увидел практически слетевшего с лестницы на противоположной стороне коридора Поттера, кинувшегося к портрету с поднятой палочкой.

— Он уже давно мертв, ты старая сука!

Тяжелые бархатные портьеры, поеденные молью, все в подпалинах, будто их чем-то прижигали, дернулись, но не смогли зашторить бесновавшуюся старуху. Не надеясь больше на магию, он схватил руками грязную ткань, дернув изо всех сил, но она сдвинулась лишь на несколько дюймов, вновь застряв.

— Ты-ы-ы! — раненым зверем взвыла старуха, указывая трясущейся рукой на тяжело дышащего Поттера, смотрящего на нее с не меньшей яростью. — Ты, грязнокровный ублюдок, смеющий попирать своими стопами священные доски этого пола!

— Они насквозь прогнили, так же, как и твоя чистая кровь! — не хуже портрета зарычал Гарри и каким-то невероятным усилием задвинул портьеры, погрузив коридор в звенящую тишину. Пока он боролся со старухой, домовой эльф утихомирил остальные картины и теперь с подобострастным обожанием смотрел на своего хозяина.

Попытавшись копировать выражение морды слуги, Драко вымученно улыбнулся, надеясь, что это не было похоже на нервный тик, и постарался как можно более незаметно бросить волшебную палочку в карман мантии. Нынешний владелец дома молча и с удивлением изучал незваного гостя, предоставив ему объясняться. Малфой отвечал ему таким же взглядом, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить заготовленную речь, стараясь не слишком сильно разглядывать Поттера. Впрочем, последнее сделать было очень сложно: лохматый и заросший щетиной герой войны, облаченный в одни пижамные штаны, пережившие не одну стирку, выглядящий так, слово не спал несколько суток и все это время пил далеко не кофе, пробуждал нездоровое любопытство.

— Кажется, я не вовремя, — нарушил ломкую тишину Малфой, старательно останавливая взгляд на криво надетых очках.

В ответ Поттер как-то неопределенно хмыкнул и, повернувшись к домовику, приказал:

— Кричер, проводи мистера Малфоя на кухню и, — он вернулся к Драко быстрым, оценивающим взглядом, — свари кофе.

***

«Идея сразу была так себе», — мысленно сообщил Малфой изящной чашке, наполненной темной, обжигающе-горячей и пряно пахнущей жидкостью. Общение с предметами дома Блэков, а не его обитателями, грозило стать дурной привычкой. Даже кухонная утварь здесь казалась более приятным собеседником, чем существа одушевленные, включая Поттера.

Драко не преминул посетовать, что только слугам накрывают там, где готовят; зато на кухне было чисто, в отличие от обветшалых коридоров (и, скорее всего, гостиных) особняка. Стоило спуститься по шаткой лестнице и пройти мимо голов бывших слуг этого дома, развешенных на стене, и гость, казалось, попал в другой мир. Вся развешенная на стенах утварь блестела первозданной чистотой, очаг приветливо трещал разожженным пламенем, шкафы, забитые посудой, казалось, не имели стекол — так они чисты и прозрачны, а огромный стол был выскоблен до белизны.

Без странности, впрочем, не обошлось и здесь — половина столешницы была заставлена разномастным хламом, вещами разной степени пригодности к использованию. Ближе к центру лежали щепки и прутья, в которых Драко с трудом опознал обломки метлы; с десяток серебряных подсвечников, выполненных в форме извивающихся змей, несколько шкатулок разного размера, стопку фотографий в старых рамках с разбитыми стеклами и зловещего вида табакерку. Она-то и была первым звеном цепочки событий, на другом конце которой Малфой-младший в шестом часу утра сидел на пустующей кухне Поттера и пил крепкий до горечи кофе, с каждой прошедшей минутой все сильнее погружаясь в совершенно неуместное состояние апатии.

Эту табакерку Драко уже видел с неделю назад, когда пришел в качестве постоянного, но не желанного клиента Лютого переулка, в одну из грязных лавок. Ее приобретением была занята подозрительная фигура, с самого начала привлекавшая внимание молодого Малфоя и, естественно, облаченная в плащ с глубоким капюшоном. Все, кто обладал смелостью зайти на эту улицу после войны, имели подозрительный вид, но в этот раз облик не вписывался в обычные черты скрывающегося колдуна, желающего приобрести или продать что-либо незаконное.

Слишком легко и бесстрашно держался этот маг. Пока Драко препирался с помощником хозяина о цене принесенного им фамильного украшения, тот почти не слушал доведенного до отчаяния Малфоя — все его внимание было приковано к человеку в плаще. Хозяин магазина не отходил от него ни на шаг, постоянно кланялся и следовал по пятам с самого момента, как он переступил порог. Разговор вёлся на пониженных тонах, и слов было не разобрать, но Драко испытывал неприятный холодок, растекающийся по спине — только один человек — существо — несло вокруг себя схожую ауру, погружая почитателей в транс, замешенный на страхе.

От воспоминания о Нем Малфоя накрыла удушливая волна ужаса, будто Его возвращение опять стало реальным; по спине побежал смертельный холодок, будто за шиворот пролили ледяную воду.

— Да, я же сказал, зеркало, да... — сквозь непроницаемую пелену кошмара вдруг раздался знакомый голос, и фигура чуть отклонила голову, попав в лучи света.

Не Он. Поттер, всего лишь Поттер, торгующийся за какой-то артефакт. Приступ паники так же быстро отхлынул, как и появился, уступая место любопытству и бессильной ярости на собственный страх перед тенью того, кто уже давно мертв. Вслушиваясь в разговор, Драко так и не смог разобрать, что именно за «зеркало» хочет Поттер, называвший его каким-то незнакомым словом, будто на другом языке. Он увидел только, как хозяин передал Гарри табакерку, предварительно запечатав ее в плотную драконью кожу, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что касаться металла не стоило из-за наложенных на него заклятий.

В тот день Драко так и не заключил сделку, уйдя из магазина ни с чем, кроме образа Поттера, покупающего запрещённые артефакты, еще не представляя, как ему может пригодиться такое знание. Впрочем, немного осведомившись об этом у хозяев других лавок, Малфой стал счастливым обладателем информации, что герой войны слепо скупал вещицы, принадлежавшие семейству Блэков, не обращая внимания на цену и степень их запрещенности.

Нервно опустив руку к карману, Драко ощупал лежащий там предмет, убеждаясь в его сохранности и тут же встрепенулся, заслышав на лестнице шаги. Через мгновение на кухню вошел Поттер, выглядевший на порядок лучше, чем несколько минут назад: к пижамным штанам добавился длинный халат старинного покроя, прическа приобрела опрятный вид, хоть волосы и были мокрыми; щетина исчезла, взамен этого общая болезненная серость лица только усилилась, а черные круги под глазами стали заметнее.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком помешал, — не дожидаясь вопроса, начал Драко. — Миссис Поттер не будет против неурочных гостей?

Начало было неудачным — Гарри скривился, словно у него разом заныли все зубы и, перевернув стул спинкой вперед, оседлал его. Тут же подоспел домовик, неся поднос с кофейником, и миниатюрной чашечкой и блюдцем из тонкого фарфора, расписанного узорами в виде сплетающихся змей. Малфой терпеливо ждал хоть каких-то слов, но Поттер не обращал на него никакого внимания и возился с принесенным кофе, словно это было самым важным делом.

— Не думаю, что ты пришел ко мне в шесть утра, чтобы спросить про мою жену, Малфой, — наконец проговорил он, мельком бросив взгляд, в котором раздражение смешалось с брезгливостью. Одним движением руки он приказал услужливому домовому эльфу подать на стол серебряный поднос со свежими тостами, масленкой и розеткой джема.

— Ты прав, — Драко покорно кивнул, наблюдая, как Гарри берет кусочек жареного хлеба. — Я хочу предложить тебе... сделку.

— О, — крышка от масленки с грохотом упала на поднос из неловких, чуть подрагивающих пальцев.

— Мне... Моей семье требуется одна услуга, — Драко мучительно хотел встретиться взглядом, но Поттер был слишком увлечен возней с тостом и несколько не сосредоточен на попытках вести диалог.

— Твои друзья в Аврорате проявляют излишнее — незаслуженное — внимание к моей семье.

Нож со срезом масла прошелся по зажаренному хлебу с ужасным хрустом.

— И в преддверии праздника...

— Какого? — Поттер поднял голову, безошибочно мазнув взглядом по предплечью, плотно перебинтованному под рукавом рубашки. О Метке, скрытой под бинтами, знали все, но Драко чувствовал себя спокойней, каждое утро накладывая белые отрезки ткани поверх клейма.

— Твои друзья из аврората тоже считают, что мы причастны к беспорядкам, которые происходят перед днем, когда воскрес Тот-кого...

— Волдеморт, -Малфой вздрогнул от звука имени, что, кажется, позабавило Поттера, наконец переставшего возить ножом по хлебу и поднявшего мрачный взгляд. — Твои друзья из Пожирателей доставляют Аврорату массу неприятностей своими выходками и заставляют паниковать обычных магов. Особенно это неприятно перед торжествами, которые организовывает Министерство, — Поттер говорил ровным голосом, Драко же ответил вымученной улыбкой, стараясь сдерживать подступающий гнев. Каждое оброненное с презрением слово болезненно било по самолюбию, но он уже давно не имел права отвечать на подобные выпады.

— Начало лета — очень напряженное время, — подытожил Поттер. — Что натворил твой отец, что мне нужно опять защищать его в Визенгамоте?

— Родился не с той кровью! — с раздражением бросил Драко, вскочив на ноги и тут же замерев, проклиная себя за несдержанность. Он никогда толком не умел просить, тем более — у бывшего однокурсника, с которым они находились во враждебных отношениях все школьные годы.

— С порченной кровью... С грязной? — тут же отозвался Поттер, не повышая голоса, смотря снизу вверх на побледневшего Драко.

— Да, — тот обессилено опустился на стул, чувствуя, как внутри все замерзает. За проявленные эмоции придется дорого расплачиваться; хоть что-то в этом мире не менялось. — Я пришел просить за него и надеюсь на вашу милость, мистер Поттер. Министерство обвиняет моего отца, — Драко сглотнул, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, — Люциуса, в организации этих беспорядков. Авроров не смущает отсутствие доказательств. Я клянусь, что моя семья не имеет отношения к произошедшему. Мистер Поттер, подобные выходки были бы слишком неблагоразумны для моего отца. И… ниже его достоинства.

— Что-то может быть ниже достоинства твоего отца? — мрачно произнес Гарри; похоже, это был вопрос, не требующий ответа.

— Мистер Поттер, — продолжил Драко, стараясь, чтобы его голос не был умоляющим, — его отправили в Азкабан.

Этот довод возымел действие. Всем, кто хоть немного знал о судьбе Избранного, было известно о его отношении к магической тюрьме и природном отвращении к методам наказания преступников или тех, кто ими считался.

— Проклятье, — Гарри снял очки, начав тереть глаза. — Я не был в Министерстве несколько дней и ни о чем не знаю. Вы с миссис Малфой остаетесь в своем мэноре?

— Пока в особняке не закончатся обыски — мы не сможем туда вернуться, — Драко снова встал — он исполнил желаемое, и нужно было возвращаться домой; оставлять мать одну надолго нежелательно, наследник рода слишком тревожился за ее состояние, чтобы даже сейчас забыть о ней. — Если ты… Вы... сможете помочь…

Не дожидаясь ответа, Малфой-младший выложил на стол принесенное кольцо, стараясь не смотреть на него. Темное золото и несколько не огранённых изумрудов — ничего выдающегося, но принадлежность к семье Блэков, которую выдавала тонкая гравировка на внутренней стороне ободка,— то, что нужно, чтобы вызвать интерес Гарри. Если верить слухам, ходящим среди скупщиков темных артефактов, конечно.

— Мистер Малфой, — Поттер поднялся на ноги и быстрым шагом обогнул стол, подходя ближе. Он взял и протянул кольцо обратно, странно улыбаясь. — Меня не интересуют украшения Нарциссы.

Драко растерянно посмотрел на руку Гарри. С отстраненным удивлением он заметил на открытой ладони продолговатые порезы, совсем свежие, будто Поттер схватил заточенный обоюдоострый кинжал за лезвие. Подавив тяжелый вздох, Малфой покорно забрал перстень обратно. Ко всему прочему его неприятно удивила осведомленность Поттера о семейных реликвиях, которые он привык считать своими.

— Что тогда я могу сделать для тебя?..

Поттер все так же стоял напротив. Драко не говорил с ним, кажется, с последнего слушания, где тот с жаром заступался за опальное семейство, в очередной раз вызывая волну удивления и негодования судей. Впрочем, тогда никто не посмел поступить наперекор словам Гарри.

Но даже тогда Малфой не подходил к нему так близко. Он привычно смотрел на него сверху вниз, подмечая произошедшие изменения. Худоба его ярко подчеркивалось тяжелым халатом на пару размеров больше нужного. Неестественный цвет лица и изможденность говорили о том, что у Поттера хватает своих проблем и без приходящих к нему просителей.

— Придурок, — совсем не злобно, устало бросил Поттер, несколько мгновений изучавший смотревшего на него Драко. — Не забудь прислать адрес, где вы сейчас находитесь. Я должен удостовериться, что твой отец в порядке.

***

  
Малфой ушел. Гарри слышал, как он поднялся по лестнице и, забрав из рук Кричера мантию, что-то тихо ему сказал. Входная дверь шумно хлопнула, но не разбудила Вальбургу, и в доме наконец-то воцарилось привычное безмолвие. Чуть слышно скрипело старое дерево, тяжело вздыхали камни, проседающие от ливней, не прекращавшихся несколько дней. Тишина и мерное дыхание старого особняка нагоняли тоску и вызывали желание подняться на самую верхнюю площадку, в комнату, украшенную ее бывшим владельцем гриффиндорскими флагами, чтобы забраться под тяжелое покрывало и проспать остаток промозглого летнего дня.

Однако дурацкое обещание, данное скорее самому себе, чем Малфою, не давало покоя, заставляя выбраться из-за стола и попросить Кричера принести еще один пузырек с зельем, снимающим головную боль и другие последствия злоупотребления огневиски. Этого эликсира в доме было предостаточно, так же, как и крепкого алкоголя, добрая часть которого оставалась здесь со времен Блэков.

Все семейство, жившее в этом особняке, не гнушалось решать личные проблемы одним из банальнейших способов. То ли этот дом притягивал неприятности, то ли его владельцы отличались способностью собирать их вокруг себя.

Проклятье, которое, казалось, висело над этим домом, Гарри пришлось ощутить с первых дней. Стоило им с Джинни переехать, как начались ссоры, причиной которых нередко становился дом. Запущенный и старый, он раздражал привыкшую к порядку и мягкому уюту девушку. Ее постоянные попытки прибраться и изменить весь интерьер каждый раз встречали яростное сопротивление Поттера.

Если бы он смог, то восстановил бы коттедж родителей в Годриковой впадине, но приходилось довольствоваться малым — жилищем Сириуса, к которому тот не питал нежных чувств. Поселившись здесь, Гарри не мог оскорбить память о семействе Блэков и перекроить весь дом в соответствии с представлениями своей молодой жены об уюте; к тому же, он обзавелся невинным хобби — собиранием когда-то выброшенного или украденного фамильного имущества. Кричер целиком и полностью разделил идею нового хозяина и приступил к ней с завидным рвением, возвращая в поместье все новые и новые предметы, чем очень сильно огорчал миссис Поттер, называвшую вещи «пыльным хламом, который они уже один раз выбросили». Поскандалив из-за особняка, Поттеры могли бы забыть о размолвках, но оставалась еще работа Гарри в Аврорате. Паранойя отдела Охраны Правопорядка в послевоенные годы, когда авроры поднимались практически по любому поводу, упрочению семейных связей не способствовала. Сверхурочные, заставлявшие ночевать в Министерстве, и внеплановые выезды на мелкие происшествия выводили Джинни из себя.

Любая ссора с ней, в свою очередь, влекла за собой и размолвку со всей семьей Уизли — ее братья принимали сторону единственной сестренки, а их жены из женской солидарности считали Поттера виноватым во всех проблемах. Особенно это мешало в общении с Гермионой. Последняя обосновалась в Министерстве, тоже почти не виделась с мужем, но обо всех новостях знала и ни на минуту не давала покоя настойчивыми попытками вернуть мир в его отношениях с женой и душеспасительными беседами, страсть к которым Гарри за ней раньше не припоминал.

Джинни сейчас не было; она еще не вернулась с очередных сборов Холихедских Гарпий, но хорошего настроения это не прибавляло. В конце весны хотелось убраться из страны и не возвращаться до первых осенних дней. С каждым годом это желание становилось все сильнее. Праздник победы, Воскрешение Темного Лорда, его, Избранного, день Рожденья, День скорби по погибшим, перекрываемый массовыми гуляньями и празднествами, оказались невыносимым испытанием; с приближением 18 июня становилось все противней видеть довольные лица и объяснять собственную мрачность.

Стараясь отогнать назойливые мысли, Гарри привычным движением опустил руку в карман, нащупав острый осколок зеркала Сириуса, и сжал его в ладони; недавно затянувшиеся ранки вновь стали кровоточить. Ощутив знакомую боль, он вытащил отколотый кусок зеркала и мельком посмотрел в него, увидев только темноту.

Пора было отправляться в Министерство; если не с целью спасать Малфоев, то хотя бы для того, чтобы не сойти с ума в одиночестве.


	2. Министерство Магии

Вечер в Министерстве не наступал никогда. Отдел магического хозяйства всегда сохранял за окнами светлое время суток — то ли для того, чтобы сбить с толку посетителей, то ли для поддержания морального духа работников, остававшихся до поздней ночи. Настенные часы показывали одиннадцать, большая стрелка стремилась к полуночи, но аквамариновое небо, подернутое полупрозрачными облаками, это отрицало, словно предлагая задержаться еще. Гарри некуда было спешить; сначала он собирался как можно быстрее уладить все вопросы и вернуться домой, но, оказавшись среди стен министерства, ставших родными за годы работы, среди гомона служащих, в кипучем течении жизни, где знакомые спешили поделиться последними новостями, желание уходить обратно в немой особняк, переполненный воспоминаниями, сошло на нет. Разобравшись со всеми оставленными на столе документами, скопившимися за время его отпуска, он занялся поиском подтверждения слов приходившего утром Малфоя. Он предпочел не расспрашивать коллег, хотя был уверен, что большинство сотрудников так или иначе располагали интересующей его информацией.С тех пор, как он защищал Люциуса в суде, и так ходило много недобрых слухов, и не стоило снова пробуждать любопытство коллег; так что Гарри принес из Архива подшивки газет месячной давности и теперь с тоской просматривал одинаково пестрые, кричащие заголовки, не имеющие никакого отношения к скандалу с участием бывших Пожирателей.

— Вот уж не ожидал тебя увидеть сегодня! — радостный возглас заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и оторваться от чтения. На пороге кабинета, светясь, словно начищенный галлеон, стоял Корнер — его однокурсник и выпускник Рейвенкло, облаченный в походную мантию и мокрый, будто его с головой окунули в воду. Его рабочее место было здесь же, в этом кабинете, занятом двумя столами, несколькими стеллажами для бумаг и парочкой шкафов для бытовой мелочи.

В министерстве и в Аврорате в частности хватало молодых лиц — война унесла много жизней из числа служащих старшего поколения. Ее отголоски были слышны до сих пор, в первую очередь, в кардинально изменившейся политике Министерства, переполненного маглорожденными и сочувствующими им, в то время как отношение к чистокровным магическим семьям ухудшилось до такой степени, что «Справочник чистокровных волшебников» попал в список запрещенных книг.

— Я знаю, что у Гарпий перерыв между встречами, — продолжал Корнер, — Джин наверняка вернулась домой. Неужели вам нечем заняться с женой?

— Есть, Майк, — Поттер постарался, чтобы его улыбка не получилась совсем уж кривой. — Решил отдохнуть на работе немного...

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Корнер. — Я вот только что вернулся со встречи нашего министра с магловским. Ну и погодку они выбрали–на улице льет как из ведра! А ты что, собираешься здесь заночевать? А как же твоя возлюбленная? — он окинул взглядом кипы пухлых газет, разложенных на столе, и направился к своему рабочему месту. Легким движением кисти с зажатой в пальцах палочкой Майкл заставил притаившийся на дальней полке чайник бодро зашуметь и начал избавляться от мокрой одежды, одновременно вороша гардероб с припасенными на такой случай вещами. — Я же встречался с твоей Джиневрой — она горяча! Нет, не подумай, ничего такого, мы же совсем дети были, ха!

— Вот я и собрался отвлечься, — стараясь унять раздражение, ответил Поттер, разворачивая следующий номер газеты и скрываясь за ней, тем самым давая понять, что не настроен на диалог. Сальные шутки про школьное время и тот курс, когда Корнер волочился за Джинни, приходилось выслушивать, в лучшем случае, раз в месяц, если коллега не был в ударе. Гарри понадеялся на то, что он уберется домой, как и все нормальные сотрудники, и ему удастся спокойно разобраться с проблемами Малфоев.

Хотя вернее было сказать, что сами Малфои были проблемой. Назойливой, не проходящей и не излечимой, изнуряющей головной болью.

В день, когда Волдеморт был побежден, закончились только магические битвы. После них начались сражения другого толка, казавшиеся бесконечными, — в зале суда. В большинстве из них Гарри пришлось участвовать как в роли свидетеля, так и обвинителя. Поттер помнил заседания смутно: он отвечал снова и снова на одинаковые опостылевшие вопросы и десятки раз пересказывал момент за моментом, пока они не перестали быть болезненными воспоминаниями, оставаясь только словами. Судебные процессы перемежались похоронами и какими-то дикими, спонтанными праздниками, будто выжившим хотелось почувствовать, что они действительно живы.

Осужденные, имевшие Темную метку на своем предплечье, единогласно были отправлены в Азкабан; оспаривался вопрос только о «поцелуе дементора», которым судьи, чьи семьи пострадали в войне, хотели наградить каждого приспешника Волдеморта. Процессов было столько, что Пожирателей и егерей не редко судили по несколько магов за один раз. Люциус говорил от лица всей семьи, выливая на головы судей откровенную ложь — как и после первой войны — стараясь спасти себя и близких, истинной змеей выкручиваясь из ядовитого клубка, в который он сам загнал себя, потащив следом жену и сына.

Тогда Гарри со странным для себя чувством понял, что не испытывает злобы или даже неприязни к Малфоям. Сказывалось количество процессов, прошедших до этого, и накопившаяся усталость от бесконечных разбирательств. Гарри устал в первую очередь от чужой ненависти и сам не чувствовал ничего уже долгое время; жалость к Люциусу, его сыну и жене стала первым ощущением, разбившим тягучую глухую апатию. Хотя Люциус совершил достаточно, чтобы ненавидеть его, но на фоне случившегося и ужасной битвы, развернувшейся в школе, все его деяния казались мелкими пакостями, недостойными внимания. Что уж и упоминать о школьной вражде с Драко, который сам, кажется, был не рад сделанному на последних курсах выбору, вынужденный защищать отца. И мелочная, недостойная зависть к нему, имевшему двух любящих родителей, не должна была взять верх над здравым смыслом. Нарцисса же, раздавленная горем по чудовищу, которое она называла сестрой, вовсе не заслуживала новой боли — с нее было достаточно смертей.

К словам Избранного прислушались. Гарри вернул Малфою-младшему палочку, что особенно впечатлило членов комиссии. После этого мало кто сомневался, что Драко вновь станет ее владельцем.

Визенгамот не был в восторге от собственного решения — маги хотели крови всех лояльных к Волдеморту, в первую очередь — Пожирателей. С перевесом в два голоса все трое были оправданы, и, кажется, сами обвиняемые не сразу поверили в это. Поттеру говорили, что ему придется пожалеть о своем заступничестве, да и сам он знал об этом, но надеялся, что этой скользкой семейке хватит благоразумия не попасться отделу Правопорядка за применение темной магии.

Вот почему Гарри удержался от соблазна расспросить авроров о произошедшем: ему везде чудились недоброжелательные пересуды, преследующие его с той защитной речи. Имея доступ к большинству документов в отделе, можно было поискать информацию самому, не привлекая излишне любопытных по долгу службы коллег. Перелистывая страницы газет в поисках обличительной статьи — репортеры не могли упустить возможность облить грязью и так запятнавшее себя семейство, Гарри злился на себя за то, что в очередной раз проявил слабость.

«Пророк» пестрил яркими заголовками, но новое дело, открытое на Люциуса, было, вероятно, не столь интересно, как очередное обсасывание событий пятилетней давности и праздника, посвященного им. В честь этого памятного дня редакция решила печатать в каждом чётном выпуске развёрнутое интервью одного из участников битвы за Хогвартс, разбавляя его колдографиями. Наблюдая, как какая-то незнакомая светловолосая девочка радостно улыбается с черно-белой картинки и немного нервно поправляет мантию, Поттер испытывал смешанные чувства — о случившемся помнили, но слишком искаженно, будто уже не одно поколение учеников выросло и покинуло Хогвартс, а все ужасы поблекли, стертые временем.

«Какой фразой вы бы описали битву? — Это победа, давшаяся нелегко, но мы были лучше. Никто больше не посмеет кичиться статусом своей чистой крови — они показали, какая она гнилая».

Фраза? Смерть близких, кровь, пытки и боль.

Гарри потянулся, чтобы смять лист, но вовремя вспомнил, с каким трудом убедил Архив выдать ему подшивку на руки. «Для вас мы сделаем исключение, мистер Поттер».

— Гарри! — Майкл неожиданно возник над верхним краем страницы, с шумом опершись ладонями о столешницу. — Ты что, всю ночь собираешься эту макулатуру листать?!

— Хочешь присоединиться? — Поттер свернул газету и отложил ее к стопке уже прочитанных. Глаза нещадно саднило после долгого рабочего дня; желудок требовал внимания; нужно было сдаться и перейти к дружескому допросу: вездесущий Корнер наверняка был в курсе последних событий и уж точно знал о произошедшем с Малфоями. Бывшие ученики школы питали огромный интерес к своим сокурсникам. — Как насчет «Дырявого котла»? Отметим мое возвращение в ряды защитников мирного населения от темных сил?

— А как же семейное гнездышко? — спросил Корнер исключительно для того, чтобы не лишаться возможности съязвить. Он уже начинал спешно собирать разбросанные по своему столу документы.

— Джинни устраивает сегодня девичник с невестками, так что ей не до меня, — одним движением сметя принесенные газеты в кучу, Гарри поднялся из-за стола и взял в руки ключ от дверей кабинета.

***

Мысль о ночевке в «Котле», сначала показавшаяся дикостью, теперь расцветала новыми красками. После позднего ужина и нескольких кружек местного темного терпкого пива, дружеская беседа медленно, но верно перетекала в попойку: Поттер и Корнер, не думая, перешли на крепкую настойку.Майкл, поражаясь неосведомленностью Гарри о происходившем в министерстве и магическом мире за последние несколько недель («Ты словно к маглам переселялся, честное слово!»), рассказывал последние новости, Поттер же получал сведения из первых рук и лишь удивлялся, зачем ему вздумалось искать что-то в старых газетах. Сытая сонливость мягко обволакивала, предупреждая любые активные действия, а привычная, чуть мрачноватая обстановка паба умиротворяла.

С того дня, как бар перешел под управление Ханны, в нем стало на порядок чище и уютней — чувствовалась женская рука; однако в общем почти ничего не изменилось, разве что обновилась посуда, да штат горничных, убирающих комнаты и общий зал, увеличился. Остались те же тяжелые дубовые столы, заставшие ни один десяток выпускников Хогвартса, проходивших через паб на Косой переулок, разномастные, жмущиеся друг к другу стулья и табуреты, которыми были заставлены проходы, закопченные канделябры с оплавившимися свечами, дающими размытый свет и создающими полумрак в укромных углах для посетителей, не желавших привлекать к себе излишнее внимание. Доска меню пополнилась несколькими новыми блюдами, и выбор алкоголя, к неприкрытому оживлению постоянных клиентов, расширился, включив в себя еще не виданные здесь магловские напитки.

Для авроров, бывших нередкими гостями в «Котле», отводился специальный угол рядом с лестницей, задергивающийся разноцветными шторами из лоскутков ткани: зал хорошо просматривался, но сами работники министерства не были видны. В эту ночь посетителей практически не было; помимо Поттера с Корнером в общей комнате сидела только старая ведьма, скрывающая лицо вуалью и курящая трубку с вишневым табаком, аромат которого мягко плыл по помещению, да какой-то приезжий маг, с ошалевшим взглядом изучающий карту Лондонской подземки.

— Долго тебя не было, — Майкл махнул рукой проходившей мимо Ханне, указывая на опустевший графин с остатками янтарной жидкости на дне. — Все уже спрашивать начали: куда, чего? И особенно та, рыженькая из Портального Управления, ну помнишь, Демельза? Раза три забегала, передать что-то хотела.

— Что-то срочное? — перестав блуждать взглядом по полупустому залу, Гарри с пробудившимся интересом посмотрел на Корнера, пытаясь вспомнить, разбирал ли документы портальщиков на своем столе.

— Да ерунда какая-то, — пожал плечами тот, — но я, конечно, бумажки все забрал, говорю, передам тебе обязательно, слушал ее, кивал, а у нее в этой рабочей мантии фигурка просто загляденье. Пообещал помочь, она прям расцвела, говорит, вот, никак не ожидала такого внимания, да я тут так разошелся и пригласил в пятницу после работы на дело взглянуть поближе. Она так сразу смутилась, но видно сильно ей это надо, покраснела вся, но согласилась.

— Подожди, — Поттер взмахнул руками, не успевая уследить за тревожной мыслью о делах и запутавшись в женщинах, интересующих Майка. — Ты вроде за Элеонорой волочился, невыразимкой!

— Да та какая-то вся гордая ходит, особенно после повышения, на совещании на меня и не взглянула. Выскочка! А Демельза трепетала прямо, знает, что я могу решить все в два счета.

— И о чем таком она тебя попросила? Может, нужна помощь?

— Э, нет! — усмехнулся Майкл, принимая из рук подошедшей Ханны новый кувшин и провожая ее взглядом до барной стойки. — Это моя рыбка, я как вспомню про ее рыжие локоны... Как она играла в квиддич, в твоей команде же, кстати! Помнишь, как она метлу седлала? Ей бы что другое так между ног сжимать!

— Подожди ты со своими ногами, — Поттер толкнул пустую рюмку разливающему настойку Майку. — Ты мне никаких документов от портальщиков не передавал. Что у них стряслось?

— Да ерунда всякая, — быстрее, чем следовало, ответил Корнер, неожиданно заинтересовавшись развешенными на стене за спиной Гарри картинками, украшавшими весь бар. — Мел где-то проговорилась про одно дельце, а «Пророк» тут же состряпал статью в лучших традициях Скитер. Ты же читал газеты?..

Последний вопрос был задан с какой-то тоскливой надеждой в голосе, будто Майкл верил, что дальнейших расспросов не последует.

— Нет, — ощущая, что разговор, наконец, дошел до интересующей темы, и предвкушая безрадостный рассказ, Гарри залпом опустошил рюмку. — Майкл, почему я должен узнавать о чем-то из газетных полос? Мы уже половину ночи пьем и обсуждаем какую-то чушь!

— Понимаешь, — Корнер замялся, поглядывая на дверь, будто надеясь, что в ее проеме может появиться спасение от неудобных расспросов, — тебя ведь не было, когда это случилось, вот мы и решили, что не обязательно ставить тебя в известность. К тому же про это печатали в «Пророке», довольно мерзкую статейку, и если уж ты не спросил, то…

— Рассказывай, что за «дельце», — потребовал Поттер, растеряв все добродушие и частично протрезвев.

— Да ничего нового, — Майкл замялся. — Люциус заявился к портальщикам, весь такой, ну ты представляешь, и попросил, нет. Будто их семейка умеет просить! Он потребовал изготовить порт-ключ до какого-то французского поместья. А наши ребята, понятно, в восторг от его тона не пришли и тут же потянули на все полагающиеся процедуры. Он стал отнекиваться от проверки палочки на последнее заклятье, сбежать, как обычно, собрался. Ну и его заставили предъявить палочку, а на ней Империус висит, свежий, что здешнее пиво. Все очень быстро решилось.

— И вы решили мне не говорить, потому что опасались, что я буду защищать Малфоя, и его не удастся привлечь к ответственности? — чувствуя, как закипает кровь, холодно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нет, просто не хотели беспокоить тебя лишней информацией, — Корнер, стараясь выглядеть естественно, пожал плечами; жест вышел очень скованным. Гарри всегда удивлялся, как Майк, бездарный олух, умудрился сдать все экзамены с маскировкой.

— И эта информация просочилась в «Пророк» через твою безмозглую подружку, а она хотела это скрыть… И принесла мне документы дела, чтобы загладить вину?!

— Да ладно, тебе, разошелся, — Майкл примиряющее хлопнул Гарри по плечу. — Ну, просочилась и просочилась, чего только в этой газетенке не печатали. И тебя, помнишь, «нежелательным лицом №1» называли!

— Сложно забыть.

— Но ничего же не случилось, — словно оправдываясь, произнес Майк. Поттера передернуло, но он промолчал; вечер определенно оказался испорчен. Неловкая пауза затянулась, и Корнер, пряча глаза и заискивающе улыбаясь, попытался подняться из-за стола.

— Ладно, Гарри, засиделись мы с тобой. Ты все еще в отпуске официально, а мне с утреца на работу…

Корнер встал на ноги, намерившись сбежать от разговора. Он, вероятно, не только боялся новых вопросов, но и не хотел знать многого, о чем Поттер мог бы сказать; его коллегам вообще была свойственна эта черта. Их, например, ничуть не интересовали мотивы Гарри, вставшего на защиту семьи Пожирателей, и ревностность, с которой они охраняли свое неведение, была скорее защитной.

Авроры хранили за семью печатями собственное подозрение о том, что могли бы осудить невиновного. Даже если в случае с Малфоями это было не так, они всегда готовы были так сделать, словно обезумев от ненависти к чистокровным.

Эта черта характера коллег очень раздражала Гарри. Особенно сейчас, когда он, пьяный, уставший, вынужден был созерцать спину однокурсника, уже повернувшегося, чтобы отдернуть занавесь.

— Кто занимался опросом? — тоже встав, спросил Поттер. — Где Малфои сейчас?

— Они, кхм, — Майкл обернулся через плечо, — в этом пабе остановились, если только Люциусу можно верить. Доброй ночи, Гарри!

Глухой хлопок аппарирования возвестил о его трусливом бегстве.

Выпитое нехорошо колыхалось около горла, и нужно было отправиться домой и успокоиться. Самым здравым решением было бы с утра связаться с Драко, и потребовать от него разъяснений, но ярость, подогретая алкоголем, только сильнее распаляла чувства, заглушая все доводы рассудка.

***

Деревянная дверь в самом конце коридора была обозначена четырнадцатым номером и покрыта лаком, потрескавшимся от времени. «Мистер Малфой просил никому не говорить, о том, что он снимает здесь комнату, но ты аврор…» — приглушенный лепет бывшей студентки Хаффлпаффа все еще звучал в ушах, когда Поттер, особо не церемонясь, опустил плотно сжатый кулак на тонкие доски. Стук разнесся по всему коридору, но, как сообщила хозяйка, в эту ночь комнаты почти никто не снимал, и они не смогли бы никого побеспокоить.

Внутри послышался шум,дверь резко распахнулась, выпуская в пятно приглушенного света лампы Драко. Его кожа в плохо освещенном коридоре казалась пергаментно-серой, запавшие глаза были обведены темным; выглядел он на порядок хуже, чем утром.

— Ты мне соврал! — не давая Малфою опомниться, выпалил Гарри.

— Что? — Драко отбросил с лица волосы, привычным жестом убрал их назад, часто моргая, пытаясь привыкнуть к слишком яркому освещению. — Поттер? Ты в своем уме? Ты знаешь, сколько…

— Ты, придя ко мне за помощью, смел лгать, выгораживая своего отца!

— Что на тебя нашло? — Стоящий напротив Гарри смотрел с неприкрытой ненавистью. Несколько мгновений Драко понадобилось, чтобы сфокусировать зрение, увидеть и поверить в то, что Поттер был не трезв. — Ты... пьян?

— Заткнись, и слушай меня, хорек!

— Ты перегибаешь палку, Пот…

— Молчать! — только сильнее раздраженный глупыми репликами Малфоя, Гарри резко схватил его за одно плечо и тряхнул. — Запомни и передай своему паршивому отцу, чтобы вы оба не смели считать меня наивным дураком!

— Сейчас ты не очень-то отличаешься от дурака, — тихо произнес Драко, стараясь сдерживать зарождающийся гнев, и сбросил с плеча горячую руку. — Убирайся и протрезвей. Сейчас с тобой бессмысленно говорить.

— А то что? — Гарри развел руки в стороны, показывая, что он безоружен, и отступил на шаг назад. — Непростительное против меня применишь? Как отец? Что эта ушлая гадюка хотела сделать с помощью Империуса?

— Поттер, я последний раз предупреждаю — уходи, — палочка сама скользнула в ладонь.

— Своего хозяина ты тоже предупреждал? Давай, ты столько раз хотел сразиться со мной на дуэли! Давай! Докажи, что ты — не трус!

Драко поднял палочку, прокручивая в уме боевые заклинания, но Поттер даже не делал попытки защититься, кажется, полностью уверенный, что дуэли не будет. Ожидая, пока Малфой решится нанести удар, он заглянул ему через плечо в полутемную комнату:было удивительно, что Нарцисса еще не вышла поинтересоваться, в чем дело.

В распахнутой двери виднелись дубовые отполированные шкафы, как и в любой другой комнате на этом этаже, и большая кровать, застеленная светлыми простынями. На ней лежала женщина, отвернув лицо к окну, и волна белоснежных волос была неопрятно разбросана по подушкам, будто она металась в горячечном бреду. Нарцисса, облаченная в светлое платье, больше похожее на ночную рубашку, крепко спала, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг.

— Я не нападаю на безоружных, пьяных кретинов, — Малфой, видя, куда направлен взгляд Гарри, попятился назад, пытаясь заслонить собой дверной проем, и на мгновение упустил его из виду.

-Вариари Виргис! — свист плети пронесся рядом с лицом Драко, взметнув волну холодного воздуха, шевельнувшего волосы.

— Эверте Статум!

— Протего!

Щит Поттера слабо прозвенел в воздухе и быстро опал, поглотив заряд от магии Драко. Они опустили палочки, оглядываясь на лестницу — шум заклинаний должен был привлечь интерес у посетителей, но наверняка никто из них не решился бы подняться и проверить, что здесь происходит.

— Нападение на сотрудника Аврората? — Гарри усмехнулся, убирая палочку в складки мании. — Так же, как твой отец, не стесняешься в действиях?

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Поттер? — Драко скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте, но оружия не спрятал, продолжая сжимать в кулаке. — Чтобы сюда собрались все постояльцы? Тебе мало внимания?

— Ты же хотел что-то сделать для меня сегодня утром? — Поттер чуть склонил голову на бок, живо напомнив своим жестом и совершенно круглыми очками почтовую сову. — Я ставлю условие — проси меня на коленях. Тебе ведь не впервой умолять?

Слова, выплюнутые Поттером, ударили не хуже пущенного им кнута, заставляя содрогнуться всем телом от отвращения.

— Выметайся, ублюдок, — окончательно потеряв контроль, рявкнул Драко.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы твой отец навсегда остался в Азкабане, Малфой, — с холодной усмешкой бросил Поттер, кривя губы в знакомом до ужаса оскале, и быстрым шагом отправился к лестнице.

Улыбка и змеиное шипение Гарри вновь слишком живо напомнили повадки другого мага, столь же легко обещавшего смерть и все возможные муки одним движением белесой кисти. Противиться ему было бессмысленно.

Перед глазами все расплывалось; Драко ощутил только шершавое дерево дверного проема под пальцами и твердость паркетных досок, больно ударивших по коленям даже сквозь мягкую материю брюк. Он готов был просить на коленях.

— Поттер!

Гарри аппарировал с верхней ступеньки, не обернувшись.

Драко закрыл лицо руками, стараясь отдышаться и не находя в себя сил подняться на ноги.

Он с отчаянием думал о том, что придется найти выход без чьей-либо помощи.


	3. Благородные жены

Джиневра вернулась поздним вечером 28 мая, раскрасневшаяся от долгого перелета и счастливая после победы над «Кенмарскими коршунами», гарантировавшей «Гарпиям» выход в следующий круг. Огорошив Гарри своим желанием провести дома ближайший месяц, она тут же устроилась у кухонного камина и погрузилась туда наполовину, чтобы пообщаться с родней. С усталым недоумением бросив смазанный взгляд на соблазнительно приподнятые бедра супруги, Поттер предпочел убраться наверх, чтобы не быть инициатором очередного скандала. Его не покидало глупое ощущение, что она опять прилетела на день раньше обещанного только для того, чтобы найти повод для ревности, а не найдя — решила, что многочисленные родственники достойны внимания больше, чем не видевший ее несколько недель муж.

После двух суток дежурства на работе хотелось только спать, и Гарри направился на третий этаж — впервые с отъезда Джинни он зашёл в их общую спальню, перестроенную из гостевой комнаты особняка. Отсюда были вынесены все портреты, поэтому ни один из Блэков не мог увидеть, как одно из помещений родового гнезда превращено в женскую спальню гриффиндора: отличие состояло только в том, что вместо пяти кроватей стояла одна огромная, естественно, бывшая подарком на свадьбу. Она была завалена каким-то мелким хламом, вроде пухлых подушечек и вязаных накидок.

Забравшись под пуховое одеяло, Гарри вслушивался в шаги и, кажется, даже улавливал голос своей жены, борясь с желанием провалиться в заслуженный сон. Он любил ее, ждал возвращения и жаждал близости, но только не в этот вечер, не после изматывающей работы и бессонных ночей. «Нужно будет куда-нибудь съездить, чтобы отвлечься и избавиться от тем для ссор хотя бы на время», — думал он. Путешествие по Албании, в которое они отправились после пышной свадьбы, было самым лучшим временем из того, что они провели вместе, и стоило попытаться вернуть все назад.

Представляя, как они отправятся куда-нибудь вдвоем, выбрав такой маршрут, чтобы обязательно лететь через большую воду на метлах, Гарри уснул, не дождавшись прихода Джинни.

***

Тепло от тела за спиной разливалось внутри, обжигая кожу даже сквозь одежду. Горячие руки обнимали, сплетая пальцы на животе, колючий подбородок уперся в ключицу, а бедро прижалось к бедру — когда они сидели так, вместе, являясь сплетением тел, казалось, что ничего плохого случиться не может.

Прикосновений всегда не хватало. В такие моменты можно было наверстать упущенное, теснее прижимаясь к костлявой груди, ощущая линии ребер. Накрывать кисти своими ладонями, запрокидывать голову назад, на плечо, вызывая этим движением хрипловатый смех. Темные, длинные локоны путались с короткими, всегда взъерошенными прядями, дыхание чуть слышно скользило по обнажённой коже шеи, и хотелось закрыть глаза, провалиться в эти ощущения. Стоило только повернуть голову и спрятать лицо в изгибе плеча, как родной запах окутал, заставляя трепетать все внутри: крепкий и теплый аромат алкоголя, резкий — табака и каких-то горьких трав, нежный, чуть ощутимый привкус человеческой кожи и мягкой собачей шерсти. Эта смесь собиралась в желанный, горький аромат, который мог носить только одно имя.

Поцелуи тоже горькие, как полынная настойка, поэтому Гарри избегал их; чужие губы мягко прихватили кончик уха, пуская волну мурашек по всему телу; язык, шершавый, словно собачий, влажно прошелся по линиям ушной раковины, намечая путь острым зубам, чуть прикусывающим хрящ.

Громкий стук ворвался откуда-то извне, и Гарри открыл глаза. Над головой — алый балдахин с золотой вышивкой, одеяло сброшено на пол, подушки разбросаны, а постель пуста и холодна. Источником шума была почтовая сова, ломившаяся в стекло с поистине животным упрямством.

— Криче-е-ер! — простонал Поттер, притягивая колени к груди, проклиная все вокруг и закрывая глаза в надежде вернуть быстро ускользающий, сладостный сон.

Излишне свежий для приближавшегося лета воздух скользнул по коже, застав задрожать. Хлопнула оконная рама, домовик что-то быстро сказал птице, зазвенели монетки, и настала блаженная тишина.

— Газета, мистер Поттер. Посмотрите, вам будет...

— Проклятье! — Гарри сел на кровати, чтобы выхватить принесённую почту и бросить ее в угол комнаты, сбив газетой по пути статуэтку стоящего на задних лапах гиппогрифа, звонко покатившуюся по полу.— Почему все так не во время!

— П-простите... Кричер разгневал хозяина и накажет себя!

Раздались характерные удары пустой головы о столбик кровати, поддерживающий балдахин.

Поттер со стоном рухнул обратно на постель. Из коридора донесся шум, заглушаемый запертой дверью и, кажется, женский визг. День обещал быть очень длинным.

***

Источник шума обнаружился на втором этаже: запертая дверь одной из гостиных была мастерски взломана, ни одно предупреждающее заклинание не сработало, а Джиневра стояла по центру комнаты в окружении осколков. Рыжая волна волос взметнулась, затапливая собой все пространство — это было бы красиво, не принеси она с собой перекошенное от ярости и обиды лицо.

Ощутив непреодолимое желание просто развернуться и уйти, Поттер шагнул внутрь, приготовившись оправдываться.

— Да, это боггарт, — через несколько минут говорил он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие после продолжительного монолога возлюбленной. — Да, он живет в этом письменном столе. Он всегда тут жил и не должен был никого побеспокоить — это третья гостиная, запертая на десяток предостерегающих заклинаний, как и ящик стола. Чтобы он никого не напугал.

— Я искала блюдца, которые нам на свадьбу подарили Флер и Билл, — очень картинно шмыгнув носом, сообщила Джинни, продолжая собирать осколки упомянутых блюдец с пола. В этот раз обошлось без попыток проклясть — она просто высказала все, что думает о нечисти, живущей в доме, и его хозяевах, притаскивающих этих тварей к людям.

— Ты здесь больше ничего не трогала? — поинтересовался Гарри, наблюдая за движениями волшебной палочки, заставляющей разбитый фарфор собираться обратно в посуду. Он довольно живописно представил себе, как ей попадается фамильный гарнитур Блэков, имеющий дурную привычку при одной лишь попытке примерить ожерелье обвивать шею и не отпускать. — Здесь не все такое безобидное.

— Безобидное?! — Джини всплеснула руками, от чего осколки разлетелись во все стороны; по одному тону стало ясно, что ее желание поскандалить никуда не исчезло. — Гарри Джеймс Поттер, я, твоя законная жена, говорю, что ты окончательно помешался на этом доме!

— Зачем ты вообще сюда пришла? — устало парировал Гарри, утомленный необходимостью вести этот диалог.— Я полдня зачаровывал дверь…

Почему у Джин все всегда так сложно? Прислушивайся она к его словам, никаких скандалов бы не было, посуда не билась, а боггарт не нервничал и спокойно спал в шкафчике.

— А мог бы просто не стаскивать сюда весь этот мусор! — она изменилась в лице, подступая ближе и широким движением обводя комнату, заполненную разными предметами. — Я искала нормальный сервиз, чтобы принести тебе завтрак. То, с чего ты ешь, противно брать в руки.

— Ты могла бы попросить Кричера сделать завтрак, — почему голос Джини дрожал от злости, Гарри было совершенно не понятно. Инцидент с боггартом явно не мог быть настолько значимым, ведь даже после нападения пикси, про которых Гарри забыл, оставив на чердаке, она не так ругалась. — В твое отсутствие он неплохо справляется с готовкой...

— Посуда, Поттер! — Гарри показалось, что стекла все-таки зазвенели. — Вся твоя кухня забита великолепной посудой, разрисованной змеями — мне кажется, что я ем овсянку из тарелки с червями! Из письменного стола на меня кидаются призраки, этот безумный портрет орет, будто его раздирают на части, не говоря уже о головах домовиков — оставаясь один, ты умудряешься превратить наш дом в какое-то драное слизеринское общежитие.

— Может, тебе не стоит уезжать? — Вся тирада, как обычно, умещалась в простом предложении: «мне не нравится этот дом». Гарри подошел к столу и плотно закрыл ящик, лишь почувствовав движение существа внутри. Взял в руки шкатулку и снова повернулся к Джин, мягко поглаживая пальцами резную мраморную крышку. — Я же говорил, чтобы ты была осторожней со всеми этими вещами — реши авроры устроить тут обыск — мне несдобровать, — он примиряюще улыбнулся, надеясь, что его нежелание продолжать склоку передастся жене. Шкатулка в руках как-то злобно рыкнула и открылась, обнажая обитое алым сукном нутро с подушечкой, в которой аккуратно крепился тяжелый перстень-печатка из красного золота.

— То, что ты тащишь в наш дом проклятый хлам, не кажется мне забавным, — косясь на чуть подрагивающую, будто предостерегающую, крышку от шкатулки, с внутренней стороны покрытую по краю тонкими выступами, очень похожими на зубы, Джин продолжала в тысячный раз повторять одно и тоже.

— Кажется, ты была не против переезда в этот особняк, так же как и ношения родового хлама, — чувствуя, что теряет сдержанность, бросил Гарри, и, вынув перстень, надел его. — Прости, что у меня нет своего собственного мэнора.

— Гарри… — Джиневра нервно дотронулась до своего обручального кольца, безобразно дорогого даже по меркам владельца состояний Поттеров и Блэков. Ход был грязный, но сдерживаемая злость на необоснованные претензии, отвратительное утро и холодную постель с бредовыми снами требовала выхода.

— Впрочем, можешь открыть «Справочник чистокровных волшебников» — там и подберешь подходящий! — шкатулка с грохотом захлопнулась, ударившись об стену, заставив Джин вздрогнуть и попятиться.

— Мне нравится наш дом, — она отвела взгляд, опасаясь показать свою открытую ложь, но примиряюще подошла ближе, взяв за руку. — Но ты же понимаешь, что он несколько… не безопасен.

— Для чего? — поборов желание сбросить прохладную кисть, Гарри глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться.

— Знаешь, маленькие дети очень любопытны и могут…

— Ты?.. — Поттер позволил себе перебить жену; от неожиданной догадки, которую подразумевало только что сказанное, ощущение уходящего из-под ног пола было очень явственным.

— Нет, во имя Мерлина, как, Гарри? — Джин засмеялась, кажется, не заметив или приняв выражение ужаса на лице за крайнюю степень удивления. — Когда мы с тобой в последний раз занимались сексом? Нам определено не хватает практики. — Джиневра прижалась, уткнувшись в плечо и очень натурально всхлипнула. — Гарри, я так скучала...

— Сегодня я вернусь пораньше, и мы немного попрактикуемся, — Поттер послушно обнял в ответ, ощущая ее живое тепло, худобу и жилистость. Рыжие волосы сладко пахли какими-то цветами и настойчиво лезли в лицо; с такого ракурса открывался вид на точеную шею с проступающими позвонками, усыпанную веснушками, похожими на медные брызги. Узкие ладошки забрались под халат, развязав пояс, и скользили по коже. Гарри вздрогнул, чуть отстранившись; понимая, что это была оплошность, он тут же наклонился к жене. Поцелуй получился страстным, Джинни с жаром набросилась, перехватывая инициативу, словно ждала этого не один день, и сама переложила его кисти себе на грудь, скрытую только тонкой домашней мантией.

— Подожди, — Гарри убрал руки, мягко обнимая ее за плечи. — Не хочу делать это второпях, а мне нужно в Министерство.

— Не знаю, как дождусь вечера, — Джиневра закусила губу и отстранилась. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь против романтического ужина?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой, стараясь, чтобы его улыбка не выглядела слишком натянутой. Этот день будет еще длиннее, чем он предполагал.

***

Буря, начавшаяся в доме Блэков утром, обрушилась на Гарри с новой силой вечером в Министерстве. Весь день подозрительное спокойствие, витавшее над отделом Правопорядка, к шести часам сгустилось, словно грозовая туча и нависло над кабинетом. Не привыкший доверять своей интуиции, Гарри был мрачно уверен, что все его ощущения связанны с предстоящим совместным ужином, несомненно, переходящим в очередную пикировку. Однако он ошибался.

Дверь в кабинет открылась слишком резко. Поттер отреагировал мгновенно — вскакивая из-за стола и вынимая палочку, готовясь атаковать или защищаться; боковым зрением он отметил, что Майкл в точности повторил его движение, лишь запаздывая на пару мгновений.

— Вас сложно найти, мистер Поттер. — В помещение вошла высокая светловолосая женщина, в которой Гарри с некоторым запозданием узнал мать Драко, и тут же опустил палочку, с раздражением понимая, насколько его вечная настороженность оказалась сейчас — впрочем, как и всегда — неуместна. От дурного наследия войны было трудно избавиться.

Следом за миссис Малфой шли трое авроров — не то почетное сопровождение, не то конвой: Уильямсон, опытный маг глубоко за сорок, и двое совсем молодых парней-погодок, занимающихся обеспечением безопасности на уровне Атриума Министерства, чьи имена Гарри не помнил.

— Я удивлен вашим появлением, — ни к кому прямо не обращаясь, произнес он, подошел к Нарциссе и забрал ее тяжелую дорожную мантию весьма потрепанного вида. Одного мимолетного прикосновения к ледяной дрожащей кисти хватило, чтобы почувствовать всю степень напряжения и взвинченности пришедшей. — Присаживайтесь.

— Мне нужно поговорить с вами, — ломким голосом произнесла Нарцисса, начав теребить рукав своего платья. Бледные и иссохшие, нервозные пальцы с неаккуратно обломанными ногтями и плохо зажившими ранками излишне привлекали внимание. — О личном.

— Хорошо, — с трудом отведя взгляд от ее рук, Гарри повернулся к нелепо столпившимся аврорам. — Кто-то хочет сказать мне что-то еще? И, Майк, будь добр…

Трое тут же, ответив натянутыми улыбками, направились к выходу, и Гарри услышал, как они, еще не покинув кабинет, начали переговариваться, с жаром обсуждая произошедшее. Он не мог надеяться на то, что посещение министерства миссис Малфой останется незамеченным.

— Прости, но я тебя наедине с Пожирательницей не оставлю, — произнес Корнер, как только дверь за последним парнем захлопнулась, и сел на край своего стола, демонстративно вынув палочку. Гарри медленно перевел взгляд на Нарциссу, ее дрожащие пальцы и губы, предчувствуя, как сейчас эта женщина, в которой оказалось достаточно глупости, чтобы вторгнуться и переполошить весь аврорат, сорвется на крик.

— Корнер. — Процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. — Выйди.

Глупой отчаянной решимости в глазах коллеги не убавилось, он не пошевелился, только напрягся больше, весь подобравшись.

— Ничего не произойдет, меня не нужно защищать, — стараясь сдержать гнев на неожиданно начавшего геройствовать Майкла, сказал Поттер, пытаясь достучаться до его здравого смысла.

— Гарри, послушай… — торопливо заговорил он, и Гарри с возрастающим удивлением отметил, что бывший член Армии Дамблдора боится стоящей по центру комнаты женщины, готовой разрыдаться. Времена, когда Малфои — Пожиратели Смерти — могли легко входить в Министерство и требовать исполнения своих желаний, давно прошли, но страх, который они наводили, остался. Он был настолько сильным, что лоб бесстрашного Корнера покрылся бисеринками холодного пота, а пальцы, сжимавшие палочку, побелели от напряжения. — Ты просто не знаешь, на что они способны, эта женщина безумна после того, что вчера...

— Довольно! — перебила его миссис Малфой достаточно громко, чтобы голос едва не сорвался на визг. Поттер мрачно подумал, что он только что упустил возможность уладить дело миром, предложив Корнеру забрать палочку Нарциссы и все же выйти за дверь. — Мне нечего скрывать. Нам нечего скрывать, и не делайте вид, мистер Поттер, что, работая в этом порочном логове, вы ничего не знаете, и что в нем чего-то не знают о вас.

Поттер не успел задать вопрос — одним движением Нарцисса опустила руку в складки мантии и, вытащив оттуда свернутую газету, швырнула ее в него, да так, что едва не сшибла с носа очки.

— Опусти палочку! — рявкнул Гарри, видя, как Майкл готовиться произнести какое-то заклятье, и наклонился, поднимая смятый «Пророк». На первой странице, занимая ее практически полностью, была размещенная черно-белая колдография Драко и Люциуса, пытающегося загородить сына от вспышек фотокамер; их вели по коридору Министерства под конвоем десятка авроров высшего звена. Заголовок гласил: «Правосудие свершилось спустя 5 лет».

— Майкл! — Гарри потряс газетой и бросил ее на стол. — Почему я опять не в курсе того, что происходит…

— Мой сын просил у тебя о помощи! — Чернильница на столе Поттера, жалобно треснув, разлетелась на куски, заляпав темным все разложенные бумаги, а секретер задрожал. — А что сделал ты, благородный и бескорыстный?! Теперь он сам в Азкабане, по твоей милости…

Внутри шкафа с грохотом обрушилась полка. Нарцисса не поднимала палочки, даже не прикасалась к ней, но ярость, сжигавшая ведьму, разливалась стихийными выплесками. Подобрать нужные слова, когда женщины находились в таком состоянии, Поттеру никогда не удавалось, он сам еще не мог воспринять всю свалившуюся на него информацию, а сложившаяся ситуация требовала немедленной реакции.

— Ты хотел, чтобы Драко встал на колени! — Гарри чуть не застонал, бросив быстрый взгляд на ошалевшего от таких слов Корнера. — Но он — мужчина, Малфой, и никогда не будет так унижаться. А я — Блэк! — Секретер за спиной Корнера все-таки раскрылся, выплюнув папки с бумагами на пол. — Я сделаю все для своей семьи!

И она рухнула на колени, сохраняя идеальную осанку и широко расправленные плечи. Одновременно с ее движением разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги начали тлеть с разных углов. Отшатнувшись от опрокинувшегося стула, Гарри сделал шаг вперед, толком не представляя, как успокаивать эту совершенно потерявшую рассудок ведьму, говорящую слишком много; впрочем, у него не хватило бы духу как-то повредить ей, чтобы заставить замолчать.

— Ты ведь не просто так его на колени ставил, Избранный, — Нарцисса не унималась, продолжая творить хаос в кабинете, и Поттер с возрастающим ужасом слушал ее, прикидывая, когда сюда сбежится все служба безопасности, наверняка уже засекшая настолько сильную магию. — Я готова на любые унижения и бесчестие — для женщины это куда уместнее!

Секретер покачнулся, а Нарцисса опустила руку вниз, в складки мантии.

— Ступефай!

Рефлекторно шарахнувшись в сторону от алого луча оглушающего заклинания, Поттер резко повернулся к Майку, тяжело дышавшему и высоко поднявшему палочку; миссис Малфой лежала на полу без сознания в окружении слабо тлеющего отчета, который Гарри писал последние дни.

— Самооборона, — Корнер пожал плечами и тронул носком туфли безвольно упавшую руку. — Проклятая истеричка. Надо бы сдать ее…

— Нет, — встав на колени рядом с поверженной женщиной, Поттер осторожно взял ее на руки, ощущая насколько тело в его объятьях худое и легкое. — Я отправлю ее в Мунго. Она явно помутилась рассудком.

— Ну да, — в голосе Корнера сквозило неприкрытое недоверие. — Я тут… разберусь, — добавил он, оглядывая беспорядок в кабинете. Пожалуй, обещание навести порядок было еще более героическим, чем возразить Гарри и наперекор его воле остаться.

Поттер вздохнул, перехватывая удобнее свою ношу, стараясь не думать, что это выглядит неуважительно по отношению к миссис Малфой, и аппарировал, не прощаясь.

***

«У нее седые пряди», — отрешенно отметил Поттер, разглядывая светлую макушку сидящей в кресле женщины. Миссис Малфой сжимала в руках огромную кружку горячего какао, обнимая ее раскрытыми ладонями, и совсем по-детски поджимала под себя ноги, укрытые клетчатым пледом, будто опасалась, что их может кто-то схватить. Такая вероятность была — в спальне Вальбурги Блэк вся мебель оставалась столь же дурно настроенной, как и старая хозяйка этого дома. К тому же сам Гарри очень редко заходил сюда, и своевольная обстановка комнаты еще не привыкла к нему. Но теперь это сыграло ему на руку: всегда закрытая спальня на четвертом этаже не интересовала Джинни, а размеры дома позволяли нескольким людям находиться в нем и не подозревать о присутствии друг друга.

Обойдя занятое Нарциссой кресло, Гарри устроился на полу, чтобы смотреть снизу вверх, не нависая над беззащитной женщиной: неестественно худая, с заострившимися скулами и запавшими глазами, она выглядела старше своего возраста, но все равно оставалась аристократически красивой, только какой-то болезненной красотой. Сходство с Беллой стало чуть заметнее, но Гарри больше беспокоило, что он видел в Нарциссе черты другого ее родственника — его крестного, и старался убедить себя, что это только обман зрения.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Гарри при помощи тут же явившегося Кричера вернул к жизни бесчувственную миссис Малфой. Очнувшись, она растеряла всю свою воинственность и впала в состояние апатии; впрочем, женщина нашла в себе силы рассказать о случившемся. Драко ничуть не изменился со школьного времени и продолжал совершать глупость за глупостью.

С его стороны было более чем неосмотрительно лгать Поттеру, когда требовалось честно признаться в ошибках; к тому же, скажи он сразу, из-за чего Люциусу были предъявлены обвинения, то не было бы омерзительной сцены в гостинице, вину за которую Поттер испытывал и по сей день. Однако мало было этого: потерпев неудачу после обращения к Гарри, Драко стал искать помощи на стороне. Нарцисса не уточнила, кто сдал Малфоя-младшего при попытке договориться о снисхождении к его отцу, но было совсем несложно догадаться, что этот «кто-то» — сотрудник Министерства с раздувшейся, как утопленник, честностью; эта честность затмила здравую мысль о продаже информации Поттеру. Теперь помочь Малфоям стало труднее: обвинения в попытке подкупа одного из сотрудников и использовании темной магии, особенно в свете заслуг Малфоев перед Темным Лордом, грозили им Азкабаном, где они уже дожидались суда.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, Нарцисса, — как можно мягче произнес Гарри, обдумав все сказанное и уже приняв для себя решение. — Завтра с утра я отправлюсь в Визенгамот. Думаю, ради меня они согласятся смягчить наказание и позволят им хотя бы дождаться суда дома, а не в тюремной камере.

— Суд... — Нарцисса вскинула голову, напоминая своими движениями нервную птицу.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю. — Злость на дорогих коллег разгоралась снова, стоило только представить, какие дикие сплетни пустит Майкл, услышавший сегодня лишнее. Впрочем, этот гнев окажется как нельзя кстати, когда он отправиться договариваться с членами Визенгамота и, возможно, угрожать им. — В любом случае, я выступлю в защите.

— Хорошо, — миссис Малфой улыбнулась, сразу помолодев на два десятка лет, и каким-то ломким движением протянула руку, кажется, желая погладить Поттера по голове, но дотянулась лишь до плеча, смазано скользнув по нему костлявыми пальцами. — Драко был прав, когда говорил, что ты единственный, кто захочет помочь.

— Мне кажется, у вас хватает друзей в разных кругах, — не представляя, что он мог такое сказать, Гарри лишь пожал плечами и поднялся, сразу отступая. Возвышаться над сидящей — не самая лучшая идея, если помнить о том, как она не стабильна. — У меня будет только одно условие.

— Что тебе нужно? — Нарцисса тяжело вздохнула, отставляя кружку на кофейный столик. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты заставлял Драко делать что-то низкое, он мой сын и...

— Нарцисса, успокойтесь, — Гарри накрыл ее ледяные кисти своими, находя, что они мало чем отличаются от птичьих лап. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы поужинали в этом доме и остались для сна. Кричер сделает все необходимое, и, если понадобится что-то еще, я постараюсь позаботиться о вашей просьбе. Надеюсь, это загладит вину моего излишне эмоционального коллеги. И вы не будете требовать какого-то наказания для него.

— Требовать? — она мягко отстранилась, прерывая контакт, и встала, оказавшись одного роста с Гарри. — Я сейчас не в том положении, чтобы…

— Поттер!

Дверь в спальню открылась слишком резко, но во второй раз за день Гарри успел прервать движение и не вытащить палочку, лишь немного двинулся вперед, загораживая замершую женщину. В проходе возникла Джиневра, облаченная в темно-бордовую мантию, и с разметанными по плечам волосами и алыми цветами румянца на побледневших щеках похожая на сполох пламени.

— Джин, прости, что я сразу не сказал о своем возвращении, — Поттер примиряюще развел руки, принимая свою оплошность. Когда он только переместился в особняк, хватило и других забот кроме любезностей с женой, вроде лишенной сознания миссис Малфой на постели Вальбурги и напуганного таким положением вещей Кричера.

— Но ты явно горишь желанием мне все рассказать. В подробностях, — Джини хищно улыбнулась, обращаясь только к Гарри и, кажется, совершенно не замечая стоящей за его спиной Нарциссы. — О своем возвращении пораньше, о делах на работе и этой змее, крайне неожиданно посетившей наш дом как раз после отправки ее муженька вместе с ублюдком в Азкабан, который их заждался!

— Джиневра! Прояви хоть каплю…

— Что — я?! — Джин выхватила палочку и резко шагнула вперед. — Уважать эту шлюху, которая…

Поттер сам толком не осознал, как это получилось — сказывались долгие тренировки в авроре и естественная для войны привычка сначала бить, а потом спрашивать. Пальцы ныли от сильного удара, Джинни смотрела на него огромными глазами, медленно наполнявшимися слезами и прижимала к щеке ладонь, где расцветал алый цвет от пощечины.

— Джинни, я…

Она судорожно всхлипнула и выбежала из комнаты, напоследок с силой приложив дверью о косяк. Вслушиваясь в шум на лестнице — удаляющиеся всхлипы и шаги, Гарри бездумно смотрел на деревянные доски двери, пока на его плечо не легла ледяная узкая рука, заставляя вздрогнуть и опомниться.

— Чистокровные, воспитанные в семьях, не чтящих правила этикета, никогда не становятся достойными супругами. И женщинами, — Поттер обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Нарцисса брезгливо скривила губы, на какое-то мгновение снова став той надменной и холодной миссис Малфой, которую он впервые встретил на кубке мира по квиддичу.

— Джин далеко до вас, — зло выплюнул Гарри, стряхнув с плеча руку и наткнувшись взглядом на замершего в углу Кричера. — Ты! Ты сказал ей, что я — дома?

— Мистер Поттер, миссис Поттер спросила меня, а вы сами сказали… — домовик дернулся было к стене, но остановился, повинуясь резкому жесту.

— Я не сержусь, не сержусь, — стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, сказал Гарри, успокаивая излишне впечатлительное существо, и повернулся к Нарциссе. — Мне нужно…

— Она ушла, мистер Поттер, — совершенно безразлично перебила та, обходя кресло и ведя по нему раскрытой рукой, — Но вернется. Чистокровные жены отличаются практически собачьей верностью. — Губы миссис Малфой чуть дрогнули, и по лицу пробежала тень сумрачных эмоций, которые Гарри довелось увидеть в Министерстве. — Что бы ни делали их менее благородные мужья.

— Неужели Люциус мог?.. — с удивлением спросил Поттер, слабо представляя себе семейную сцену в доме Малфоев.

— Не имеет значения, — Нарцисса скрестила руки на груди, обнимая себя за худые плечи. — Кажется, ты предлагал мне ужин. Я ужасно голодна.


	4. Забери меня отсюда

Пульсирующая боль медленно растекалась по предплечью, грозя распространиться на всю руку. Эти ощущения, занимавшие большую часть сознания, не давали сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях. Вместо того, чтобы думать о происходящем, Драко мог лишь видеть отдельные, никак не связанные между собой картины из прошлого, будто его взяли за волосы и окунули головой в омут памяти, откуда он не мог выбраться, отчаянно плутая в обрывках собственных воспоминаний.

Комната, заваленная хламом, и паника, захлестывающая рассудок — успеть, быстрее, только бы не опоздать, но на другом конце такая же мутная неизвестность: если он решится предать и помочь, то может ошибиться, как и отец. Темноволосый мальчик в забавных очках отвергает протянутую руку — что ещё ему нужно, кроме чистоты крови и богатства? Пальцы не слушаются, рукав мантии все время сползает, а какой-то голос льется в самое ухо: «Не вздумай закричать — он этого не любит!». Руку пронзает такая дикая и невыносимая боль, что из горла рвется крик, а глаза застилают слезы. «Такой же слабак, как и его отец», — холодный голос откуда-то сверху, но перед глазами только носки сапог и собственная рука с расцветающей на ней меткой. Дверцы исчезательного шкафа, дрожащие от магии, мертвая птица и темные фигуры друзей, вызывающих безотчетный страх. Нельзя, нельзя было приводить их сюда. Его только что трансфигурировали в мелкую тварь перед всеми учениками, он еще чувствует удары о камни пола, но страх перед сумасшедшим магом и унижение затмевают боль. «Убей, убей, убей или умрешь сам», но такие сложные заклинания никогда не давались, как можно возненавидеть человека настолько, чтобы эти проклятые запрещённые работали правильно?! Тело настолько обезображено, что невозможно даже определить его пол — оно было бы больше похоже на кусок мяса, если бы не тонкая и аристократичная кисть с несколькими перстнями; у мамы такие же руки, и это сравнение вызывает тошноту. Оборотень лающе хохочет, словно железо скребёт о железо, и толкает в спину, — «Давай, принцесса»! Девочка кричит, кричит и кричит, захлебываясь, и никак не сорвет голос, чтобы дать немного тишины. Перед глазами только бледные руки, приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы увидеть безобразное, змееподобное лицо, смотреть на которое слишком страшно, как и озираться по сторонам. «Проси», — голос бьет плетью, но одно это разрешение — уже счастье. Слезы текут по щекам, но нет смысла их стирать, мольбы срываются с губ, и страшно коснуться черной, струящейся мантии, будто под ней совсем нет тела. Хохот со всех сторон оглушает, но страх за мать больше, чем за себя: она бледна, как полотно, и ее руку сжимает Беллатриса, готовая убивать, повинуясь одному движению похожей на полупрозрачного паука кисти. «Ты достоин своего отца», — за хриплый смехом следует круциатус, сминающий плоть и ломающий кости, превращающий тело в комок оголенных нервов.

Лица коснулось что-то ледяное и склизкое. Драко открыл глаза, с трудом разлепив склеившиеся ресницы, и тут же сделал попытку отползти в безопасный угол: над ним склонилась высокая темная фигура в капюшоне и тянула свою гниющую руку, чтобы еще раз дотронуться.

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет, уйди!

Существо со свистом втягивало воздух и издавало скрипящие звуки, выражающие крайнюю степень удовольствия. И без того холодный воздух камеры стал невыносим для дыхания, когда в ней появились еще две твари и поплыли к Драко. Возможности спастись не было, но он пытался слабо отбиваться от ледяных и склизких рук, подхвативших и потащивших его прочь, в узкий каменный коридор с множеством одинаковых дверей, ведущих в такие же клетки. В одной из них отец, — мысль скользнула по кромке сознания, но была сразу заглушена хаосом из воспоминаний, беспросветной тоской и страшной какофонией звуков — от гортанного хохота до высокого женского визга и криков невыносимой боли.

Падение на пол оказалось отрезвляющим — тело тут же отозвалось болью от удара, но не было сил встать на ноги или хотя бы поднять голову. Существа, оставив на руках липкие следы, отодвинулись и зашипели, как клубок растревоженных змей. Тупая тоска неожиданно отхлынула, и Драко с вновь появившейся надеждой поднял голову, решившись осмотреться.

Дементоров больше не было рядом, вместо них стояло странно знакомое создание, сотканное из волокон яркого света и очертаниями напоминающее огромную собаку. Вспомнить, что это, удалось с трудом — образы из кошмаров наяву не хотели отпускать из своих объятий.

Патронус.

— Нет! — слабая надежда сменилась страшным разочарованием — если за ним пришли люди, значит, все кончено. Еще одной ночи в обществе новых смотрителей Азкабана, сменивших значимую часть дементоров и отличавшихся от них садизмом и непредсказуемостью, он не сможет вынести.

— Поднимайся, отродье! — снова сильные руки, уже принадлежавшие человеку, вцепились в плечи, резким рывком поставив на ноги. Светящаяся тварь убралась из-под носа, давая разглядеть комнату и охранника. Драко привели в подобие зала для посетителей (одно из новшеств знаменитой тюрьмы): небольшое помещение намного чище, чем остальные, с четырьмя столами и двумя стульями рядом с каждым из них. Мужчина, стоявший рядом, был облачен в форменную черную мантию с небольшой нашивкой на груди и глубоко надвинутым капюшоном, словно у его обладателя не было лица, как и у дементоров.

— У тебя посетитель, — сквозь зубы процедил он, видимо, ощутив вопросительный взгляд Драко. — Надеюсь, ты хорошенько отдохнул в наших лучших комнатах, сохранивших дух прошлого. Твой визитер очень требовательный. Садись и жди.

Охранник сделал шаг, приблизившись, так, что из-под капюшона блеснула тонкая маска, скрывающая лицо:

— А потом мы развлечемся так, как ты любишь.

Малфой содрогнулся всем телом, покорно рухнув на указанный стул. Кому понадобилось увидеть его, и сколько времени вообще прошло с того момента, как он оказался здесь, Драко не знал, и ожидание с каждой минутой становилось все мучительней.

Когда сидеть в окружении неизвестности и отгонять настойчиво лезущие в голову картины дальнейшего развития событий стало совсем невмоготу, вторая дверь, предназначенная для посетителей, открылась, и в нее влетел еще один охранник.

— Он приказал вывести этого в холл, — тщетно стараясь отдышаться, бросил мужчина. — Давай быстрее!

— Ты знаешь, какие двери выходят в холл? — в самое ухо прошипел первый охранник и, вцепившись Малфою в плечо, потащил его в очередной коридор.

Драко было известно, какие помещения сокрыты за множеством дверей вестибюля: две отдельные комнаты для пыток и казни, и комната, куда свозили тела узников, умерших от чрезмерных стараний служащих Азкабана и от болезней, или покончивших с собой. В тюрьме почти никто не умирал от старости.

Передвигаясь по направлению к холлу и уже немного сумев сосредоточиться на происходящем, Драко устало думал о том, как привлекательна для него перспектива самоубийства.

Когда он и отец только что прибыли под конвоем в Азкабан, им навстречу выносили тело, — точнее, его тащили в плотно зашитом мешке из грубой темной ткани. Это был узник, повесившейся в собственной камере; на последовавших за этим похоронах заставили присутствовать всех заключенных, способных ходить. После мрачной, издевательски-гротескной церемонии мешок швырнули в неспокойное море, за ограду тюрьмы. Малфой-старший тогда тихо сказал сыну, что не стоит исключать и такой способ освобождения из тюрьмы. Драко готов был воспринять его слова буквально.

Задумавшись о приемлемых способах свести счеты с жизнью, он замешкался, за что и получил сильный удар между лопаток, сбивший с ног. Безвольно проехавшись по гладкому до блеска каменному полу, Малфой замер, чувствуя, как наливаются болью начавшие заживать раны и синяки — второе падение за последнее время определенно не шло на пользу.

— Интересно было бы узнать, какая инструкция дозволяет тебе издеваться над заключенными, — голос, сочившийся ядом, было сложно спутать с каким-нибудь другим. Ощущая приближение приступа паники, Драко поднял голову, чтобы удостовериться в своей догадке — над ним возвышался Поттер, облаченный в потрепанную дорожную мантию, с которой ручьями лилась вода. Даже не бросив взгляда на распластанного у его ног Драко, он легко перешагнул через него, направляясь к притихшему охраннику.

— Почему он в таком состоянии? — Стараясь ничего не упустить, Малфой постарался как можно тише отодвинуться к ближайшей стене — он хотел только скрыться в тени. Неожиданное появление Поттера в последний раз закончилось катастрофой — представить, что на этот раз взбрело Гарри в голову, было просто невозможно.

— Мистер Поттер, я прошу прощенья, — охранник опустил голову в извиняющемся жесте, но лица не открыл, нервно скрестив руки на груди под пристальным взглядом. В каждом его слове сквозило жалкое подобострастие, которое не мог не слышать Гарри. Впрочем, он, наверное, привык выслушивать дружелюбную лесть. — Парни, принимавшие эту тухлятину, немного не сдержались. Но он же Пожиратель, убивший стольких...

— Да? — кажется, упоминание о Пожирателях и убийствах оказалось лишним. Драко с возрастающим злорадством наблюдал, как Поттер шагнул к фигуре, качнувшейся в явной попытке трусливо отступить, и схватил пальцами нашивку, оттягивая форменную мантию. — Ты, Оуэн Колдуэл, служащий третьего уровня, лично присутствовал в той битве, где этот хорек кого-то убил?!

— Нет, что Вы, мистер Поттер, я не был ни в одной битве... — заблеял он.

— Так если бы ты, Оуэн Колдуэл, служащий третьего уровня, был с нами, то знал бы, что мы сражались за права всех магов жить в мире никем не притесняемыми. А не за твою, Оуэн Колдуэл, служащий третьего уровня, возможность втаптывать в грязь чистокровных!

Мысль о том, что от таких криков сюда должна сбежаться половина охраны, несколько отрезвила, сбивая ощущение превосходства, хоть и заслуженного не своими руками. Наблюдая за охранником, названным Оуэном, что, вероятно, было написано на его нашивке (Малфою раньше не приходилось разглядывать форму охраны), Драко попытался встать, не привлекая к себе внимания. Отсутствие дементоров рядом возвращало порядок в мысли, но вместе с тем и боль усиливалась, что мешало придумать хоть одно достойное предположение, что Поттер забыл в Азкабане.

— Я же его только привел…

— Меня разбудила срочная сова из Визенгамота, когда я спал со своей законной женой, и своим посланием вытащила из постели, отправив сюда. Пролетев над этим проклятым океаном и чуть не примерзнув к древку метлы, что я вижу? — Поттер резко выпустил из рук порядком помятую мантию служащего и повернулся, указывая на замершего Малфоя. — Почему заключенный, которого я должен сопроводить, не может стоять на ногах?!

Ощущая вернувшуюся слабость, Драко съехал по стене обратно на пол, уже не предпринимая попыток подняться. Бредовая мысль об освобождении, которую было страшно даже помыслить, рассыпалась пеплом — Поттер здесь всего лишь для того, чтобы сопроводить в Визенгамот для суда, после которого его вернут сюда уже навсегда.

— Мы сейчас подготовим достойное сопровождение из нескольких наших сотрудников, — отступив на шаг для собственной безопасности, проговорил Оуэн, кажется, судорожно искавший предлог для бегства из этого зала.

— Чтобы я проторчал здесь остаток ночи? Приведи сюда второго и если он будет выглядеть так же... — Поттер тяжело вздохнул. — В любом случае — ждите гостей, проверок теперь у вас будет больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Оуэн Колдуэл, служащий третьего уровня.

Охранник, отпущенный пренебрежительно-раздраженным движением руки, выбежал из холла, путаясь в полах собственной мантии, оставив Драко наедине с Гарри.

— Ты! — Поттер, стоило двери захлопнуться за спиной охранника, повернулся и двинулся навстречу широкими шагами. — Каким надо быть кретином, чтобы прийти в Министерство, помешавшееся на честности, с деньгами?! Идиот безмозглый!

Замерев напротив, он резко выбросил руку вперед, заставив Драко вздрогнуть и попытаться отодвинуться. Однако ладонь была приглашающе открыта, и волшебной палочки в ней не было, что совершенно не вязалось с яростью в голосе. С ужасом уставившись на предложенную ему опору, Малфой отрицательно помотал головой, не желая вестись на этот лживый жест — он не верил, что Поттер действительно всего лишь предлагает помочь подняться с пола.

— Последние мозги отбили? — устало и уже без прежней ярости спросил Поттер, опускаясь на пол и оказываясь лицом к лицу с Драко. — Малфой? Ты можешь встать?

Не получив ответа, он мягко, но настойчиво подхватил его, заставляя подняться; от резкого движения пол ушел из под ног и пришлось инстинктивно вцепиться в мокрую мантию, скользнув пальцами по худой спине, чтобы не совсем уж повиснуть в чужих руках. Быстро скинув дорожную одежду, Поттер набросил ее на плечи дрожащему Драко, и первый раз с момента встречи оглядел.

— Твоя мать точно попытается меня проклясть, — мрачно подытожил он. Малфой прекрасно знал, как жалко он выглядел — с разбитым лицом, коростами на губах и заплывшим глазом, синяк с которого только начал сходить. Тюремная роба была заляпана кровью, особенно спина, которой он инстинктивно пытался прижиматься к стене, боясь, что Поттеру вдумается продолжить доскональный осмотр. — Какой же ты придурок, Малфой.

— Забери меня отсюда, — на одном дыхании прошептал Драко, чувствуя тяжелые и властные ладони, покровительственно лежавшие на плечах. — Все, что угодно, только забери.

Несколько мучительно долгих мгновений Поттер смотрел на него снизу вверх, странным, нечитаемым сквозь стекла очков взглядом, вызывая непреодолимое желание опуститься на пол, чтобы не возвышаться над ним.

— Я немного задержался с выполнением твоей просьбы, Малфой, — совершенно неуместным, извиняющимся тоном, сообщил Гарри. Драко ощутил, как мир перед глазами несколько поплыл от этих слов, и руки, все еще лежавшие на плечах, крепче сжали, не позволяя потерять равновесия. — Только сделай милость, не теряй сознание, не заставляй тащить на себе.

***

Проблема Малфоя была не в попытке подкупить министерского работника — сама идея была верна. Он просто не знал, как правильно это сделать, а еще — не был Избранным. Сложно оставаться неподкупным, когда подарки за невинную услугу предлагает герой Британии.

Август Сепсис, уже не казавшийся таким молодым, как при их первом знакомстве, несколько натянуто улыбался, с излишним рвением пожимая Поттеру руку. Он старался не смотреть на увесистый кошелек, лежащий на его столе, полный звонких монет.

— Надеюсь, мое пожертвование больнице святого Мунго улучшит условия для больных, вынужденных находиться в ней, — Гарри как можно незаметнее вытер освобожденную ладонь о край мантии, ощущая подступающую тошноту. — И небольшой презент лично вам, мистер Сепсис, ускорит ваши исследования магловских способов исцеления.

— Д-да, мистер Поттер, — маг сделал очередной заискивающий кивок, больше похожий на поклон и, стараясь не встречаться взглядом, быстро накинул на плечи мантию лимонного цвета с гербом целителей. Он поспешил к противоположному концу палаты, где находились Малфои.

Возвращение в Лондон заняло намного меньше времени, чем путь до Азкабана. Оба Малфоя с трудом держались на ногах; Гарри, быстро поняв, что не сможет перевезти их на метлах, заставил подключить к каминной сети очаг, предназначавшийся для происшествий.

Это наверняка привлекло излишнее внимание Отдела транспорта, но других вариантов не было. Конечно, Драко, кутающийся в отсыревшую мантию Поттера, был достаточно легким, чтобы усадить его на метлу перед собой, но что делать с его отцом, находившимся в таком же состоянии, Гарри не представлял. Люциус, бледный и изможденный, так же прошел через безжалостные руки охраны Азкабана: светлые волосы слиплись от крови на виске, ее алые подтеки обрамляли всю левую часть лица, а грудную клетку обхватывали плотные и серые тряпки, отдаленно напоминающие бинты, которые старший Малфой тщетно пытался скрыть под потрепанной и разорванной мантией. Возвращать Нарциссе ее мужчин в таком состоянии Гарри не посмел и предпочел отправиться для начала в Мунго, уже оттуда вызвав Кричера и приказав ему привести Цисс через четверть часа, предназначенных для того, чтобы Август успел несколько исправить положение.

О решении пришлось быстро пожалеть — присутствовать при осмотре, видеть количество ран, нанесенных охранниками, потерявшими всякий здравый смысл, было лишним в этот очень длинный день. Перед глазами вереницей вставали воспоминания о совершенно сухих глазах миссис Малфой, рассказывающей, словно заученный параграф, о новых порядках в знаменитой тюрьме, расставшейся с дементорами и наполненной людьми и магией, что оказалось худшим вариантом для пленников; недовольные лица судей Визенгамота, все, как один, кривившихся, заслышав просьбу Гарри (но ни один из них не посмел сказать хоть что-то против или выразить свое недовольство); перекошенное от ярости лицо Джинни, сбежавшей из дома и игнорирующей любые попытки связаться.

Голова раскалывалась, казалось, что стоит сделать одно резкое движение, и череп просто разлетится на куски. Перед глазами за закрытыми веками плыли разноцветные масляные круги, вызывая тошноту и непреодолимое желание убраться домой и провалиться в тяжелый сон без сновидений — к счастью, снотворного зелья еще осталось на пару ночей. Стараясь не смотреть в угол, частично отгороженный ширмой, Поттер с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал картины со спящими целителями, раньше работавшими в этой больнице. Палата, в которой они находились, была слишком маленькой, чтобы скрадывать все звуки, и слишком освещенной, чтобы не цепляться боковым зрением за любое движение. Гарри слышал голос Люциуса, но не мог разобрать слов, улавливая только успокаивающую интонацию и монотонность произносимой речи; старший Малфой с момента встречи в Азкабане с сыном не выпускал его из своих рук, и только после появления Августа решился отойти на пару шагов, оставшись рядом и пристально наблюдая за действиями колдомедика. Тот говорил короткими, рваными фразами, словно отдавал приказы, и с его брезгливым отношением к пациентам ничего нельзя было сделать — Гарри и так просил от него слишком многого. Подчиняясь словам, Драко разделся до пояса и сел на кушетку, ссутулившись и опустив плечи, кажется, стараясь стать меньше ростом. Молочно-белая кожа спины была покрыта свежими синяками, только наливающимися чернотой, но более всего в глаза бросались багровые следы; помимо своей воли приглядевшись, Гарри осознал, что на уровне лопаток кожа была содрана узкими полосками, образующими слово. Покраснев и поспешно отвернувшись, — хотя ничье внимание и не было обращено к нему, — Поттер пообещал себе больше не ввязываться в проблемы Малфоев: на спине Драко красовалось вырезанное слово «шлюха».

Послышался резкий звук шага и шорох мантии: Люциус, тоже увидевший позорное клеймо, заслонил спину сына от посторонних глаз.

В следующую секунду Поттер с облегчением увидел только что появившихся Кричера и Нарциссу, сопровождаемых гулким в стенах больничной палаты хлопком перемещения. Миссис Малфой, даже не взглянув на Гарри, бросилась к мужу и сыну.

Ночное бдение подходило к концу. Сдержанно кивнув поднявшему голову Августу, Поттер направился к дверям, чтобы не присутствовать в чужой семейной сцене — дома его ожидала собственная, в исполнении любимой супруги; по крайней мере, он смутно надеялся на это. Больше он ничего не мог сделать для Малфоев, даже предложить убежища на ночь — Джинни, чье прощенье придется вымаливать остаток ночи, не потерпела бы подобных гостей.

У самых дверей Поттер обернулся; поймав взгляд Люциуса, нежно придерживающего свою супругу, будто опасаясь, что она может помешать колдомедику, вплотную занимавшемуся Драко, он произнес достаточно громко, чтобы фраза была слышна сквозь прерывистые реплики Нарциссы и громкий голос Августа:

— Суд не отменен. Я вас навещу в гостинице.

***

Сквозь сон долетали обрывки какого-то шума, похожего на человеческие голоса, смешивающиеся с грохотом магловского транспорта, проносящегося под окном, и шагами постояльцев Котла. В летние месяцы их становилось гораздо больше — люди съезжались сюда, чтобы посетить магические магазинчики или просто праздно побродить по редким местам, наполненным только магами. Отчаянно не желая пробуждаться, Драко теснее прижался к спине лежащей рядом матери, обнимая, проводя расслабленной ладонью по животу. От движения ладонь невольно скользнула по мягкой, ничем не поддерживаемой груди, вызывая внутренний трепет от нежности и податливости плоти.

— Холодно, Белла… Здесь так холодно… — Невнятно пробормотала Нарцисса, тяжело вздохнув во сне.

Привычно замерев и слушая, ощущая всем телом ее дыхание, чтобы понять, проснулась ли мать, Драко нехотя открыл глаза. Вокруг мягко клубился полумрак — полог кровати, безмолвную хвалу создателю которого уже не раз отдал Малфой, был предусмотрительно задернут так, что оставалась только узкая полоска, пропускающая свет из полуприкрытых ставен. Невозможно было уснуть с поднятым балдахином — постоянно казалось, что в комнате кто-то находился. Номера, которые предлагал Дырявый котел, полностью соответствовали названию заведения, пропуская любые шорохи, будь то шаги владелицы, вздумавшей ночью побродить по коридору, или топот крыс, водящихся здесь в избытке. Расслабиться и забыться хоть на время позволяла лишь пыльная, тяжелая материя, скрывающая часть внешнего шума и защищающая от посторонних взглядов.

Нарцисса снова говорила во сне, но кошмары не смогли разбудить ее, и можно было не выбираться из постели. Оставаться в одной позе на боку было неудобно, но спина уже начала предостерегающе ныть, и Драко не мог даже помыслить о том, чтобы лечь на нее. Глубокие порезы, хоть и обработанные лечащей мазью, не заживали, то и дело открываясь вновь, и пропитывали рубашки и простыни кровью. Снова закрыв глаза и стараясь вернуть сладкое состояние полусна, когда нет никаких тяжело ворочающихся мыслей и ноющей боли, а есть только ощущения умиротворения, Драко осторожно сполз вниз, укрывая мать и себя съехавшим одеялом. Оно неприятно скользнуло по голым плечам и, конечно, задело рану, заставив сжать зубы. Ища спокойствия, Драко невесомо погладил ткань домашнего платья матери, сшитого из тонкого льна, ощутив его грубую и жёсткую текстуру; ребра Нарциссы явно проступали под кожей, слишком сильно и неестественно. Их тяжелый свод нависал над впалым животом, неровно поднимающимся от прерывистого дыхания. Драко осторожно погладил выпирающие полукружья ребер, чувствуя щемящую жалость к болезненно похудевшей и измученной матери. Они оба, он и отец, не смогли защитить ее ото всех проблем, только усугубляя их с каждым днем. Думал ли о том же Люциус и согласилась ли бы мама выйти за него, зная, что ей предстоит перенести?

Зябко поежившись — одно одеяло не спасало от прохлады комнаты, — он прижался грудью к спине, через ткань ощутив живое, успокаивающее тепло. Глубокий вырез и распущенная шнуровка давали доступ к коже, такой же неестественно бледной и тонкой, как и у него самого. Под ней проступали хрупкие косточки позвоночника и резко выпирающие лопатки, чуть прикрытые разметанными волосами, выбившимися из пучка, с которым обычно спала Нарцисса. С трепетом и осторожностью Драко убрал тонкие и мягкие пряди, поправил черную тугую ленту, которая скрепляла растрепанную прическу, и привычными уже движениями ловко подтянул тесьму на платье, не давая ему совсем сползти с плеч.

Сон рассеялся, но вставать не хотелось — слишком редки были такие моменты абсолютного спокойствия. До слуха долетали обрывки каких-то фраз, будто под дверью кто-то разговаривал; внутри все похолодело от догадки, но лишь на секунду: комната была оплачена на неделю вперед, а министерские ищейки слушались только одного человека, который отчего-то решил покровительствовать Малфоям.

— ... но я рад видеть тебя, Гарри Поттер, — одновременно с мыслями совсем близко прозвучал насмешливый голос отца. Услышав его, Драко мгновенно потерял добрую часть приятных ощущений, таких редких за последнее время. Он полагал, что его разбудили разговоры в коридоре, но, похоже, Люциус не только был в комнате, но еще и находился в ней с Гарри.

— Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется говорить вам такое, мистер Малфой. — Голос Поттера было невозможно с чем-то спутать, а его присутствие поблизости всегда сулило неприятности. Но если Люциус не стал звать сына, значит, мог разобраться сам. Страстно желая куда-нибудь исчезнуть, только бы не слышать разговора, Драко сполз еще ниже, закрылся с головой одеялом и уткнулся лбом в голую спину матери.

— Люциус? — неожиданно разборчиво произнесла Нарцисса хриплым ото сна голосом и, выгнувшись и не оборачиваясь, слепо провела рукой по бедру и голой пояснице, куда смогла дотянуться.

— Все в порядке, — чуть слышно прошептал Малфой выпирающей лопатке, мазнув по ней губами, — спи.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула она и неожиданно перевернулась, судорожным движением притянув к себе сына, обнимая и вынуждая прижаться щекой к жесткой грудине. Ее рука легла на спину, чуть не задев рану, и безвольно опала, скользя пальцами по лопаткам при глубоких вдохах. Осторожно положив ладонь на резко очерченную талию и стараясь не тревожить дыханием кожу, Драко прислушался к разговору; он понимал, что ему все равно придется узнать новости, принесённые Поттером.

— Я для вас почтовая сова, — буднично сообщил Поттер, заставив Драко откинуть одеяло с лица, чтобы лучше слышать. — Будет… Заседание в сокращенном составе судебной коллегии.

— За Непростительное заклятье, одно применение которого — пожизненное заключение? — недоверие плескалось в голосе отца, не испытывающего особого трепета к их посетителю. Драко очень хорошо помнил, чем закончилась их с Поттером пикировка, а если бы и забыл — шрамы на спине, вывести которые пока не представлялось возможным, напомнили бы об этом.

— Разные бывают ситуации. — В комнате воцарилась напряженная тишина, которая разбудила мать, беспокойно завозившуюся в объятьях Драко. — Я применял непростительные. Не единожды, но только два из трех. И эта была вынужденная мера.

— Не думаю, что мне нужно знать, какие именно заклятья ты использовал и для чего. Это было давно, на войне и... Победителей не судят?

— Люциус, — предостерегающе произнес Поттер. — Вы должны рассказать мне сейчас, откуда на вашей палочке след Империуса и зачем вам нужен был портключ во Францию.

— Ответьте сначала на мой вопрос, мистер Поттер. Зачем вам помогать моей семье? Какую невероятную выгоду для себя вы преследуете? Разве я лично не нанес вам достаточно вреда? Или кто-то применил на вас Обливиэйт?

Драко поморщился. Отец, определенно, задавал слишком много вопросов Поттеру; сам же он испытывал настойчивое желание слепо довериться бывшему однокурснику, ни в коем случае не интересуясь его мотивами — даже при всей той неприязни, страха и ядовитой зависти, что он испытывал по отношению к Избранному, приписывая ему самые дурные черты.

— Я ни для кого не желаю Азкабана, — после секунды молчания ответил Гарри.

— Неужели?.. Скольких Пожирателей отправили на смерть после твоих показаний в суде?

— Вы не считаете казнь избавлением? Между жизнью среди дементоров и смертью выбор очевиден.

— Сколько благородства... — Люциус шумно вздохнул. — Что ж, мы собирались отправиться на юг Франции. К дальним родственникам, если вас это интересует. Моя жена постоянно не в себе, ей нужен покой, а здесь много неприятных воспоминаний. И разногласий с гоблинами Лондонского отделения Гринготтса.

— Понимаю, — смущенно пробормотал Гарри.

— Понимаете? — голос Люциуса снова вернул себе нервически-язвительные интонации. — Вы, мистер Поттер?

Гарри не ответил. Прошло несколько напряженных секунд молчания, в течение которых Драко лишь проклинал нелюбезность отца, и пытался удержать в объятиях слишком беспокойно двигающуюся в руках мать, желавшую, вероятнее всего, забросить одну ногу ему на бедро.

Наконец Люциус, не дождавшись ответа, сдался, продолжая отвечать на вопросы, которые еще предстояло услышать от судьи.

— Империус на моей палочке… — отцу было очень трудно говорить об этом, да и сложно сформулировать оправдание применению Непростительного заклятья. — Он был применен в, скажем так, бытовых целях.

Поттер не выдержал, зло усмехнувшись; однако его ответа Драко уже не услышал — мать, приобняв его за спину, прогнулась в пояснице и недвусмысленным движением прижалась грудью, скрытой лишь мягкой тканью платья, к его лицу.

— Люциус… — произнесла она так громко, что, кажется, могли услышать и в коридоре. — Люц, пожалуйста…

Не успев ничего сделать, Малфой лишь закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим, как раз в тот момент, когда отец отдернул полог кровати, разрезая ярким светом сгущенный полумрак.

— Отключись! — Невозмутимости и быстротой реакции отца можно было позавидовать. Нарцисса обмякла в руках Драко, глубоко и мерно задышав, погрузившись в спокойный сон без сновидений. Он сам, сгорая от стыда, не отказался бы от этого заклинания прямо сейчас, ощущая направленные на него взгляды и мучительно желая исчезнуть, боясь представить, о чем сейчас думает Поттер.

— Моя жена не в себе, — Холодная ярость звенела в голосе Люциуса, резко задернувшего полог и возвращая постель в серую безмятежность. — Она не всегда четко воспринимает реальность, поэтому ее приходится… контролировать.

— Для этого вы использовали Империус? — Очень ровным голосом, точно его обладатель пытался скрыть любые возможные эмоции, спросил Гарри. — На своей жене?

Теперь настал черед Люциуса пропускать ответ, оставляя после вопроса лишь тяжелую, гнетущую тишину. Драко проклинал Гарри. Ему, несомненно, было непонятно, как можно использовать непростительное заклятье на близком человеке; Поттер едва ли мог бы себе представить, до какого состояния доходит изможденная кошмарами и истериками женщина, и что испытывают ее близкие, находясь подле нее каждый день и не имея возможности помочь, а только облегчая ее страдания.

У него было все, в чем нуждался и что потерял Драко. Жена из рода хоть и опустившегося, но все равно чистокровного, которая влюблена в него, а не вышла замуж за фамилию; любящая супруга подарит ему детей, а не наследников крови. Влияние и власть, с которой Малфоям пришлось расстаться из-за ошибок отца; богатство, которое их семья по принуждению Визенгамота растратила, расплачиваясь за преступления. И целая свора людей, которых Гарри мог назвать друзьями, готовыми ради него на любые жертвы; соратники Драко с радостью прикончили бы его, чтобы выслужиться перед Темным Лордом. Поттер вообще собирал свое окружение по непонятным качествам, отвергнув дружбу когда-то влиятельного Малфоя в то счастливое время, когда наследник рода мог предложить ему многое; сейчас странно было надеяться, что Гарри обратит свое внимание на Драко, опустившегося так низко. Ничего, кроме бесконечной грязи и душных, тяжелых воспоминаний у сына бывшего Пожирателя Смерти не было, и при одной мысли о настоящем ему становилось тошно; в то время как Избранный двигался в сторону министерского кресла и уж точно не погрязал в картинах прошлого, имея такое блестящее будущее. Однако при всей желчной злобе и зависти, младший Малфой хотел сблизиться с ним. Зачем это нужно, он не знал сам, но со стороны это наверняка выглядело бы, как попытка ухватить кусок славы и каплю удачливости Гарри Поттера, убившего Лорда.

От тяжелых, слишком часто лезущих в голову мыслей его отвлек звук отодвигаемых кресел и шорох ткани — отец о чем-то договорился с Гарри.

— Выбирайте сами, Люциус, — голос Поттера был полон раздражения. Видимо, отец как всегда не был сдержанным. — Это очень плохое оправдание. Все, что я могу для вас сделать — это честное судебное разбирательство в Визенгамоте. Допрос малой коллегией и с применением Веритасерума.

— Аврорат применяет сыворотку правды? — От одного названия внутри все похолодело — это зелье ни в коем случае нельзя принимать отцу. — Поттер, ящик Пандоры моей памяти не следует открывать в присутствии стольких магов, желающих видеть мой гниющий труп.

— Ваше решение, — фыркнул Поттер. — Я зайду около трех — у вас есть еще несколько часов подумать. И если вы предпочтёте суд, в моих силах будет защитить только вашего сына. Он идиот, но идиот беззлобный. В отличие от вас. И еще одно…

Малфой слышал свистящий шепот, но не смог разобрать слов и сел на постели, пытаясь понять, что еще взбрело в голову Гарри. В узкой щели между неплотно задернутой тканью полога видно было только входную дверь, к которой быстрым шагом направился Поттер. Люциус нагнал его уже на пороге и пошел рядом, приобняв за плечи фамильярным жестом:

— Ты же понимаешь, что услуга, о которой ты просишь, слишком специфична, Гарри?..

Ответа Гарри Малфой-младший не услышал из-за захлопнувшейся двери, отделяющей коридор от комнаты.

***

Гарри пришлось приложить некоторые усилия для того, чтобы вновь ощутить желание помогать кому бы то ни было: беседы с Люциусом слишком раздражали его, в то время как заседание Визенгамота, на которое согласился Малфой, требовало некоторого его контроля.

Оно, впрочем, должно было пройти очень тихо: Поттер успел уладить все достаточно быстро для того, чтобы корреспонденты «Пророка» еще не осознали, насколько интересно происходящее. В ранний час у зала № 10 почти не было людей, но прибывали судьи. Гарри малодушно жалел о том, что не может просто надеть мантию-невидимку и пробыть все время в ней: ему приходилось здороваться, пожимать руки и улыбаться, в то время как на душе скребли кошки, а стыд перед коллегами и неприязнь к ним заставляли тонуть в тягостных противоречивых мыслях.

Семья Малфоев появилась за полчаса до заседания; пока Люциус был занят женой, бледной и пошатывающейся без поддержки, Драко в торжественной, напыщенной мантии, которая заметно устарела за последние несколько лет, когда волшебный мир все более заимствовал моду маглов, демонстрировал свою нервозность и страх слишком явно. Поттер выругался про себя, заметив, что наследник рода ищет возможности незаметно подойти к нему, и сам утянул несчастного в один из боковых коридоров.

— Что такое, Драко? — спросил он, с трудом скрывая раздражение.

— Поттер, сыворотка правды! — Воскликнул тот. Он шел вровень с Гарри, немного отставая. — Ты понимаешь, что дать мне его — сродни подписанию пожизненного приговора?

Малфой-младший паниковал; впрочем, ему недолго оставалось так бурно переживать эмоции — сыворотка правды, которую готовили для Визенгамота, вводила в транс и апатию, так что подсудимым оставалось только завидовать. Гарри и сам не отказался бы от того, чтобы выпить зелье с похожим действием.

— Разве ты в чем-то виноват? — холодно спросил Гарри, резко останавливаясь.

— Нет, — ответил Драко. Он дрожал.

— А твой отец в чем-то виноват перед магическим обществом?

Его собеседник молчал. Он, вероятно, думал о том, что Малфои, со всем их богатым опытом взаимодействия с Темным Лордом, виноваты перед обществом самим фактом своего существования. Гарри шумно выдохнул, взял его за плечо, и, развернув к себе, ощутимо приложил спиной о стену, прижав к ней и глядя в глаза:

— Если ты знаешь о чем-то, карающемся нашими законами и совершенном твоей семьей, скажи мне сейчас.

Малфой-младший закусил губу и мотнул головой.

— Уверен? — уже мягче спросил Гарри, и, добившись более спокойного «Да» в ответ, облегченно вздохнул, разжимая пальцы.

— Вы сами себя клеймите так же, как клеймят вас другие. Малфой, будь добр, верни себе чувство собственного достоинства.

Когда он уже отошел, Драко произнес ему вслед совершенно ровным голосом, будто уже принял сыворотку:

— Не могу. Я — Пожиратель.

— А я — Избранный, — отозвался Поттер. — Сам посуди, на деле — сильно ли я на него похож?..

Малфой не ответил. «Трус, — подумал Гарри. — Уж ему, после той сцены в «Котле», совершенно точно известно, что Поттер больше похож на мерзавца».

***

С того момента, как в зал внесли Веритасерум, и заставили Малфоя-младшего, сидящего в деревянном с цепями кресле рядом с отцом, выпить его, Гарри не выдержал и покинул заседание. Он встал снаружи, у входа, прислонившись затылком к холодной стене; эти ощущения дарили нечто сродни отдыха. Здесь был слышен громкий и строгий голос судьи, тихий и подавленный — Малфоя, но отдельных слов было почти не разобрать. Зная, что речь идет о Нарциссе, Гарри не хотел слышать подробностей и видеть при этом всех троих. Ему хватало живых картинок-воспоминаний перед глазами.

Поттер отвык видеть наяву настоящее страдание на чужих лицах. Оно обычно появлялось только в кошмарах и теперь вызывало чувство острой боли в груди и фантомной — в шраме. Гарри с силой потер ладонями лицо и зажал уши, чтобы хоть секунду не слышать голоса вообще. Так каждый раз приходил приступ ужаса от воспоминаний о войне; один из тех, что приходили редко, неожиданно, как пробуждение после кошмара в холодном поту, после которого весь день был насмарку.

Через некоторое время члены совета начали выходить из зала № 10. К тому моменту Поттер сидел поодаль, у стены, прямо на полу, обхватив себя за колени и не в состоянии расслабить мышцы, чтобы встать. Ком в горле преградил путь нормальному дыханию и любой возможности заговорить, поэтому Гарри лишь понадеялся, что все пройдут мимо, а он сможет переждать приступ в одиночестве. Единственного лекарства — виски — у него не было с собой.

Когда в коридоре почти никого не осталось, кто-то остановился рядом; Гарри мог видеть только носы лакированных, ухоженных, но старых туфель.

— Мы оправданы. В очередной раз, — негромко произнес голос Малфоя-старшего. — Спасибо Вам, мистер Поттер. Если желаете, Ваше вознаграждение будет сегодня же.

Гарри на секунду зажмурился, под влиянием этого голоса продолжая чувствовать себя маленьким беспомощным мальчишкой, первокурсником Хогвартса. Скованно кивнув, он дождался, когда Люциус повернется и чеканным шагом пойдет дальше. Только тогда Гарри смог разжать руки и вдохнуть воздух полной грудью, собираясь с силами, чтобы встать: он желал только одного теперь — поскорее попасть домой.


	5. Это больнее, чем все, что ты знал до сих пор

— Поттер. — В дверях стоял Драко, выглядящий лучше, чем на суде, но не избавившийся от нервозности в движениях и нездоровой бледности. Он сменил торжественную мантию на не менее пафосный черный костюм с белоснежной рубашкой, словно собрался на прием.

— Малфой? — с легким недоверием Гарри отступил на шаг, пропуская пришедшего в мрачную прихожую и разглядывая его. Он все еще чувствовал себя немного сонным, но уже успел отдохнуть. — Что-то еще случилось?

— Ты ведь сам хотел меня видеть. Мне прийти в другое время? — Драко, пришедший так неожиданно и нервничающий, будто за половину дня, что они не виделись, успела произойти еще одна катастрофа, смутил Гарри столь сильно, что он не сразу заметил бутылку темного стекла, которую судорожно сжимали нервозные пальцы гостя. Последнее время обеспокоенный проблемами, которые сопровождали несчастное семейство, он мог предполагать только самое худшее и сейчас, осознав, к чему эти вопросы и само появление бывшего однокурсника на пороге его дома, Гарри облегченно расхохотался. Пожалуй, в руках Драко не хватало только букета роз пошлого красного цвета. Он смеялся долго, испытывая грандиозное облегчение, привалившись к обшарпанной стене прихожей с отходящими тканевыми обоями, и одновременно с этим лицо Драко становилось еще бледнее и непроницаемей, чем обычно.

— Прости, — утирая выступившие слезы, произнес Гарри, понимая, как его реакция смутила напряженного Малфоя. — Я был уверен, что ты не придешь. То есть, конечно, надеялся… что вечер окажется не таким унылым. Ты очень кстати. Проходи.

Никак не ответив на эти слова, Малфой-младший покорно проследовал за Гарри мимо портрета, уже закатившего одну истерику в этот день, и счастливо уснувшего за пыльной занавесью, по скрипучей лестнице наверх, в одну из гостиных, в которой семейство Блэков, должно быть, обычно принимало визитеров. Драко поставил бутылку на кофейный столик и замер рядом, нечитаемым взглядом окинув мрачную комнату. Представив, какую, должно быть, брезгливость испытывает наследник благородного рода при виде пыли, покрывающей мебель — пару старинных диванов и кресел, мягкий ковер с толстым ворсом и все поверхности множества шкафов со стеклянными дверцами, Гарри начал спешно собирать разбросанную одежду, неопрятно свисающую со спинок. Тусклые люстры, покрытые паутиной и запутавшейся в ней пылью, не давали достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть весь беспорядок, а плотные и тяжелые шторы, часто становившиеся пристанищем надоедливых докси, с которыми Кричер с переменным успехом вел войну, наглухо занавешивали окна. Камин давно не растапливался и казалось, что от него веяло холодом; несмотря на летнее время, стены дома сохраняли прохладу, они не прогревались даже в жаркую и солнечную погоду. Комнаты, которые редко открывались, вроде этой гостиной, оставались стылыми и сохраняли ощущение пустующего дома, каким он был при Ордене Феникса и Сириусе, даже не попытавшемся сделать свое жилье пригодным не только для существования.

— Твой отец что-то сказал тебе перед тем, как отправить сюда? — спросил Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на грязную стену, полностью занятую огромным гобеленом, из-за которого он практически никогда не заходил сюда. На замершего Драко смотреть тоже не хотелось, так же, как и слышать его ответ. Поттер принялся прибирать кофейный столик из темного дерева, где уместились бутылка, раскрытые фолианты потрепанного вида и какие-то скомканные листы пергамента, исписанные чужим убористым почерком.

— О да, Поттер. — Избавиться от испытующего взгляда Драко, с почти ощутимым осуждением наблюдавшего за каждым движением, было невозможно. — Что ты ему наговорил?

— Да я… — Гарри, собравшись с духом, оторвался от своего занятия и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Малфой, придирчиво осмотрев кресло и смахнув с него пыль, присаживается на его край, не рискуя откидываться на спинку с брошенной на нее мантией жизнерадостного лилового оттенка. — Идиот я, Драко.

Это заявление совершенно не впечатлило визитера, лишь вопросительно изогнувшего бровь. Ощущая себя не просто кретином, а кретином, страдающим мелкой злобностью, Поттер стушевался окончательно. Его глупая выходка, достойная злых шуток слизеринского дома, уже утром не казалась достаточно забавной, сейчас же, видя измученного Малфоя, проблему которому устроил сам Гарри из-за своей вспыльчивости и поспешности в принятых решениях, стала совсем отвратительной.

Признаваться в собственной глупости было сложно, особенно глядя на ее последствия. Стараясь идти медленно, чтобы это не выглядело бегством, Гарри приблизился к окнам, выходившим на площадь, и принялся раздвигать тяжелые шторы, норовившие осыпать его пылью. Тщательно подбирая слова, но не оборачиваясь, чтобы не видеть реакции, он продолжил:

— Мы с мистером Малфоем немного повздорили в Дырявом котле, и как всегда… — Он нервно передернул плечами. Шторы последнего окна были раскрыты, и Гарри уперся лбом в холодное стекло, за которым всегда шел ливень. — С соплохвостами проще чаю выпить, чем с твоим отцом спокойно поговорить! Вот я и, когда мы заговорили об оплате за мою помощь, ляпнул, что если бы у него была дочь, я попросил бы ее руки, а так — можно и не церемониться. К тому же я уже женат и второй раз этого бы не вынес. — Гарри сдавленно усмехнулся, уже с десяток раз пожалев о собственной выходке, направленной лишь на то, чтобы позлить Люциуса, и нехотя обернулся. — Особенно с чистокровной женщиной с твоим характером.

— Прекрасно, — Драко скрестил на груди руки, ничем не выдав своего удивления или злости на глупости, творимые Гарри. — Он сообщил мне об этом, так, как только мог это сделать Люциус: Драко, я не собираюсь тебя ни к чему принуждать, но ты должен сделать так, как я тебе скажу!

Пародия получилась очень качественной, и Гарри не в первый раз отметил схожесть отца с сыном, невольно улыбнувшись, но не думая сообщать об этом Драко. Ему самому слишком часто говорили о похожих чертах отца, которые видел в нем каждый, общавшийся с Джеймсом до его гибели. Воспоминание, казавшееся таким свежим, в очередной раз всплыло в памяти, отрывая от реальности.

«Ты так похож на Джейми, — в голосе слышалось почти благоговение. Сириус улыбался, трепал волосы и, опуская руку, нежно проводил костяшками пальцев по скуле и линии челюсти, вниз. Прикосновение получалось смазанным и мимолетным. — Его точеные скулы, его слишком длинный нос — как ему всегда казалось — который он скрывал своими очками, тонкие губы и смех. — Блэк смотрел в упор, но взгляд был расфокусирован, словно крестный видел что-то недоступное другим. — Только глаза зеленые, как у этой колдуньи, — произнес Сириус и с некоторым смущением закончил, хлопнув Гарри по плечу. — Все девицы будут твоими, Поттер!».

Ради таких моментов Гарри и оставался в доме Блэков, где картины из прошлого, навсегда отпечатавшиеся перед внутренним взором, сами собой возникали перед глазами, разбуженные каким-нибудь словом или событием. Опомнившись, он отошел от давно раздернутых штор и, все еще опасаясь смотреть на Малфоя, крикнул, зовя домовика, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину:

— Кричер!

С глухим хлопком в комнате появился домовой эльф и поочередно поклонился обоим присутствующим. Даже не посмотрев на него, Малфой резко поднялся на ноги и отошел к самому дальнему окну, с преувеличенным интересом начав разглядывать скользящие по стеклу дождевые капли.

— Мистер Поттер предпочел остаться дома, — произнес домовик. — Что я могу сделать для него?

— Прибери здесь немного и отправляйся в кухню — мы поужинаем дома, — распорядился Гарри. Он так и не справился с хламом, разбросанным по помещению. От внезапно нахлынувших воспоминаний кисти стали ледяными, и привычная прохлада комнат показалась невыносимой. — И разожги камин, здесь холодно.

Поклонившись еще раз, Кричер направился к очагу, занявшись растопкой.

— Малфой… — спрятав руки в карманы домашних потрепанных джинсов, Гарри подошел к замершему гостю, отрезая все пути к отступлению для него и себя, намереваясь как можно быстрее закончить этот разговор. — И ты все равно пришел, зная, что я сказал твоему отцу?

— Поттер, — бледное лицо больше походило на восковую маску, и Гарри в очередной раз отметил, как сильно и не в лучшую сторону изменился его бывший однокурсник, перенесший за последнее время слишком многое. — Моя мать была в состоянии, людей в котором обычно называют душевнобольными и помещают в Мунго. Целитель, всегда занимавшийся нашей семьей, делает вид, что не знаком с моим отцом. То зелье, которое она сейчас принимает, кажется, делает только хуже. Если бы Северус был жив… Неважно, — скользнув взглядом по замершему Гарри, он отвернулся, бездумно уставившись на площадь Гриммо, безлюдную и темную от воды. — Я совершенно не хочу знать, что чувствует сын, родителям которого хватило мужества геройски погибнуть. Мне хватит трусости и вероломства, чтобы избежать этого. Любым способом, Поттер, что бы ты от меня ни потребовал... И когда успел начаться дождь?

— Стекла заколдованы, — механически ответил Гарри, пытаясь принять излишне эмоциональную речь Драко, продолжения которой он явно не желал. Чувство стыда только усилилось, но извиняться перед Малфоем сейчас значило и дальше обсуждать тему, которой он хотел избежать. Кажется, в первый раз Поттер заставил своего бывшего школьного недруга проявить искренние эмоции и говорить правду; в голове мелькнула мысль, что это остаточное действие Веритасерума, и он вздрогнул, вспоминая весь кошмар сегодняшнего слушанья, и боясь представить, что ощущал главный участник этого унизительного действия.

Отступившись от молчащего гостя, никак не обращающего на него внимания и мельком скользнув взглядом по жарко пылающему камину, Гарри наконец-то решил проявить себя радушным хозяином: он подошел к громоздкому шкафу из темного дерева, чтобы поискать посуду для принесенной выпивки. Такие дары он предпочитал распробовать вместе с дарителем. Внутри серванта стоял такой же хаос, как и в самой комнате; вытащив первые попавшиеся бокалы, в которых он совершенно не разбирался, высокий для шампанского и винный, Поттер вернулся к столу.

— Прости, что так… — снова нарушая тишину, сообщил он спине Малфоя и, не дождавшись ответа, принялся разливать темно-багряное, терпко пахнущее вино, кажущееся густым из-за своего цвета. Взяв в руки бокал, он забрался на диван, поджав под себя ноги и откинувшись на его спинку.

— Это эльфийское вино, — подал голос Драко, отходя от окна и, с неодобрением посмотрев на согнутые колени Поттера, в которые тот упирался подбородком, опустился на кресло напротив, расправив спину и плечи, словно он был на приеме у Министра Магии. — Оно не очень крепкое и не очень старое, но я доверился вкусу своей матери, — сообщил он.

— Любопытно, — Поттер поднял бокал и понюхал с неподдельным интересом, ощутив пряный аромат гвоздики и сладкого винограда, с примесью чего-то еще, что сложно было разделить на отдельные запахи. — Кажется, Джин выбирала нечто похожее на свадьбу, но я ничего в нем не понимаю, кроме того, что оно дико дорогое.

— Не такое уж, — с легким смущением откликнулся Малфой и, отказавшись от идеи казаться ценителем, просто залпом выпил свой бокал, скривившись и отставив его на стол. — Ему всего три года и оно мерзкое, как моя жизнь.

— У меня есть Огневиски, — откликнулся Гарри, делая осторожный глоток, чтобы распробовать вкус, и затем последовал примеру Малфоя, вливая внутрь кисловатое и слишком мягкое вино. — Если ты хочешь напиться, оно для этого сгодится как нельзя лучше. Можешь довериться мне в этом вопросе.

— Да, я хочу напиться, — неожиданно резко сообщил Драко и потянулся за бутылкой, от души плеснув себе вина в опустевший бокал. — Тебе надоело пить в одиночестве, поэтому ты меня позвал?

— Именно, — широко улыбнулся Поттер, подвинув к нему бокал. — Знаешь, Малфой, коллеги меня сегодня звали на какую-то вечеринку. Там должно быть, сейчас очень весело, много вина, красивых женщин…

— Но ты женат, и поэтому пьешь один? Кстати, твоя Джиневра наверняка не будет в восторге, застав меня здесь, — с легким недоумением констатировал гость, оценивающим взглядом окинув Поттера.

— А ты видишь здесь мою жену? — невесело откликнулся Гарри, взяв бокал и для наглядности обведя им пустующую гостиную. — Выпьем за несчастье и одиночество? — он отсалютовал бокалом и опустошил его на половину в несколько глотков, смотря, как Малфой делает то же самое. — В последнее время общаясь с твоей семьей, мне кажется, что только с тобой я могу выпить за это.

— Какое у тебя может быть несчастье, Избранный? — Драко скривился, проведя пальцами по губам. — У тебя все есть, а я себе уже целую вечность не могу купить плитку шоколада. Раньше я всегда покупал его в «Сладком королевстве». Молочный, сладкий, тающий на языке, вязкий, пахнущий сливками и корицей… Так что ты знаешь о несчастье? — рассмеялся Драко.

Гарри, в голове которого с трудом укладывалась мысль о Малфое, страдающем из-за отсутствия сладостей, недоверчиво покосился на гостя. Снова подняв бокал, он посмотрел на него сквозь стекло, а потом сквозь рубиновую жидкость.

— Крич… — начал было он, но порывисто поднялся с места, вспомнив, что отправил домовика готовить — а отвлекаться от столь важного занятия тот не любил. — А, впрочем, справимся сами. Пойдем, Малфой.

Загоревшись новой идеей, Поттер направился к выходу из комнаты, по пути поймав Драко за запястье и потащив за собой. Он снова провел его по пыльному коридору и скрипучей лестнице вниз, в холл и дальше, не приближаясь к портрету, на цокольный этаж, где располагалась кухня. Она была, пожалуй, единственным убранным помещением, в котором теплилась жизнь — в основном, потому что рядом находилась комнатка Кричера, неустанно поддерживающего чистоту и борющегося с запустением, в которое погружался дом. Домовик преданно выполнял поручения хозяина — по комнате разносились ароматы жаренного мяса, специй и яблок; на плите скворчали сковородки и кастрюли, а сам домовой эльф, облачившись в белоснежный отрезок материи, заменяющий ему фартук, придирчиво перебирал фрукты в огромной корзине.

Не окликая его, Гарри остановился перед шкафом с множеством дверец и ящичков, начав хаотично открывать и выдвигать их, не удосужившись пояснить замершему рядом Малфою свои действия.

— Теперь понятно, откуда в твоем доме такая разруха, — через некоторое время откликнулся он.

Поттер озадаченно оглядел устроенный за прошедший десяток секунд бардак, понимая, что фраза Драко была правдива. Но его не очень беспокоил, а вернее сказать, вообще не интересовал порядок и правильная расстановка приправ — не будь у него Кричера, кухня бы пустовала или, что вернее, была бы завалена каким-нибудь невероятно важным хламом. Не удостоив Драко ответом, Гарри пожал плечами и снял с полки несколько коробочек, которые, он был уверен, оказались здесь сами собой. Перевернув каждую, он вываливал содержимое на выскобленную столешницу. Из них высыпались в красочных обертках разномастные конфеты и свертки с шоколадом — предмет хаотичного поиска. Удивившись своей находке, Гарри махнул рукой Драко, предлагая ему выбирать, а сам, сев на трехногий табурет, щурясь, в тусклом свете ламп, зажженных только над стоящей вдалеке плитой, всмотрелся в надпись на одной из коробок.

— «С любовью от Розы», — зачитал он. — Прошло пять лет, а незнакомые люди продолжают задаривать меня всякой ерундой, абсолютно мне не нужной. Хоть бы кто носки прислал, — добавил Поттер только ему понятную шутку, которой когда-то ответил ему директор Хогвартса.

— Надеюсь, твои поклонницы не опускаются до того, чтобы подмешивать в подарки Амортенцию? — спросил Малфой, слишком увлеченный разглядыванием разбросанного по столу шоколада и, кажется, толком не слушавший собеседника.

— Случалось иногда, — будничным тоном сообщил Гарри, но увидев, как Драко отдергивает протянутую к шоколаду руку, добавил: — Не беспокойся, у меня есть противоядие. На всякий случай.

Испытывая неловкость, Драко взял одну из шоколадок, и, не удержавшись, начал разворачивать ярко-красную обертку. Поттер, облокотившись на стол, наблюдал за ним. Когда-то его до внутренней дрожи радовали письма, приносимые Хедвигом в школьную залу, но он бы все отдал за любую весточку из дома, от матери; Драко же получал от родителей каждое утро увесистые свертки и не находил присылаемым сладостям лучшего применения, чем мелочная покупка дружбы у студентов своего факультета. Это вызывало смешенные чувства, которые проще было назвать завистью к положению любимого сына. Теперь же младший Малфой выглядел таким искренним, без привычной мертвой маски на лице, с выражением почти ребячества, что Гарри не мог испытывать сейчас к нему неприязни.

— Столько девушек, заочно признающиеся мне в вечной любви до гроба, — задумчиво продолжал говорить Гарри, вернувшись взглядом к коробочкам на столе, — не подозревают, что жена хочет уйти от меня, потому что я ее ударил. Интересно, стали бы они писать мне такие же записки и присылать шоколад, если бы узнали?

— Напрашиваешься на лесть? — Драко, увлекшись и не поднимая головы, раскладывал пестрые свертки в разные кучки по известному только ему принципу. — Многие женщины магического мира мечтают увидеть тебя в своей кровати, что уж говорить о колечке на безымянном пальце. Кольцо твоей Джиневры...

— Стоит целое состояние? — Украшение было брошено ему в лицо в последнюю встречу, когда он пытался помириться с Джинни, и так и осталось лежать на грязном полу кухоньки в Норе.

— …Было обручальным кольцом маминой сестры, когда та стала Лестрейндж, — Драко поднял голову, — не самый удачный выбор, вспоминая их брак с Родольфусом и то, чем все это закончилось.

Гарри несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрел на совершенно спокойного Драко, меланхолично поедающего следующую шоколадку.

— Дерьмовая жизнь, — наконец произнес он сквозь зубы, смирившись, что Малфой не издевается. — Хватай это все, — он махнул рукой на конфеты, поднимаясь с табуретки, — и пойдём наверх. У нас там осталось вино — оно сглаживает такие новости.

Воспоминание о жене расстроило и мгновенно избавило от давно ставших непривычными приятных эмоций. Как бы ни старался Гарри держаться бодрым после разрыва, справедливо полагая, что Джинни еще простит его, болезненная тупая тоска возвращалась раз за разом, толкая на совершенно нелепые поступки. Вроде насильственной попытки помириться с бывшим школьным недругом. Драко, в свою очередь, даже не подозревал, насколько несвоевременной оказалась эта новость о кольце — право, Гарри надевал его на палец благоверной, оставаясь в счастливом неведении относительно прежнего владельца, наслаждаясь только неподдельной радостью в глазах возлюбленной. Не то злой случай, не то собственная глупость удерживали Гарри в тисках прошлого, и Беллатрикс, даже мертвая, умудрялась приносить проблемы, раз за разом разбивая в дребезги только что установившийся покой.

Не оборачиваясь, Гарри покинул кухню, в которой добавилось работы для Кричера, и поднялся по пыльной лестнице, перешагивая через ступеньку. Он хотел сейчас на пару минут остаться в одиночестве, чтобы Драко не видел его лица, и ощущал почти непреодолимое желание выпить — острее, чем в начале этого вечера.

Сев на прежнее место и наполнив свой бокал, Гарри с упоением влил в себя новую порцию вина, уже переставшего казаться таким мерзким, как после первых глотков. Оно было слишком легким на его вкус, привыкший к крепкому виски и другому алкоголю, способному гореть.

В дверях появился Драко; свалив на стол охапку шоколадок и странно посмотрев на Гарри, он обошел его по широкой дуге и остановился перед гобеленом с генеалогическим древом. Кричеру плохо удавалось ухаживать и спасать от времени и прожорливых докси древнюю ткань, так что выглядела она еще хуже, чем прежде, во времена Ордена Феникса: впервые зайдя в комнату, под слоем пыли его можно было даже не заметить. Со смертью Регулуса оно словно впало в спячку, и ни одна новая веточка не появилась, а даты смертей не прописывались под именами, что бы Гарри с ним ни делал.

— Это ты, Поттер, так плохо относишься к фамильному имуществу? — Драко проявлял слишком много любопытства к грязной тряпке, закрывающей обшарпанные стены. Наклонившись, он осторожно тронул темное пятно на гобелене, оставшееся от портрета Андромеды. — Чем тебе не угодила моя тетка?

— Не мне — Вальбурге, — с дивана ответил Гарри, не желая подходить к проклятому древу, рядом с которым он провел достаточно времени, перелистывая пыльные и потрепанные страницы древних и не всегда разрешенных фолиантов, пытаясь если не вдохнуть жизнь, то хотя бы вернуть на место выжженные лица.

— А это? — не унимался Драко, продолжая нежно поглаживать подушечками пальцев гобелен, добравшись до очередного безобразного пятна. Гарри всегда было любопытно, чем было сделано это увечье на ткани — над ним он работал больше всего времени, но ненависть старой хозяйки дома, подкреплённая запретными знаниями, была куда сильнее.

— Сириус... — Тихо выдохнул Гарри, ощущая, как от одного имени во рту становиться горько. — Здесь должны быть даты его жизни, но я так и не разобрался, как убедить этот своевольный половик вернуть крестному место на дереве. Он умер восемнадцатого июня, в девяносто шестом году.

— Это же совсем скоро, — тихо и задумчиво произнес Драко, с непонятной Поттеру нежностью лаская поврежденную материю. — Мама все еще переживает из-за гибели сестры, хотя та была еще той стервой. О... Но тебе слышать про Беллу явно не хочется. Извини.

— Она не убивала Сириуса, — понимая, что его поспешная отмашка и напускное безразличие могут показать слишком многое, Гарри все равно не мог спокойно обсуждать тему, затронутую Малфоем. — К тому же, он там, где ему наверняка лучше.

— Кхм... Я имел в виду битву за Хогвартс и Джиневру. Извини, что вообще вспомнил об этом... — Драко прочистил горло и продолжил с несколько натянутой улыбкой. — Когда мы вернемся из Франции, я приглашу тебя в наш особняк. — Мельком скользнув взглядом по Поттеру, он вновь принялся гладить пальцами гобелен, словно он был живым существом, желающим прикосновений. — Не думаю, что ты в прошлый раз сумел оценить все его прелести... У нас схожее древо родословной, только куда менее мрачное. И моя мать еще не настолько безумна, чтобы выжигать с него родственников, так что ты там тоже есть.

— Что я делаю в вашей родословной? — ошарашенно спросил Гарри, никогда не вдававшийся в подробности смешивания крови и, недолго думая, подхватил наполовину опустевшую бутылку, подошел к Малфою вместе с ней. — Как мы связаны?

— Через Блэков, естественно! — привычная интонация Драко, будто он говорил о всем известных вещах полному олуху, раздражала, но любопытство взяло верх, заставляя слушать. Видя недовольство Поттера, тот несколько смутился, и ткнул пальцем в собственное вышитое имя. — Вот смотри — это я. — Затем он указал на пустующие место на одном уровне со своим именем, находящееся совсем рядом и снова с каким-то странным выражением благоговения погладил старую, выцветшую ткань. — А здесь должен был быть ты — довольно близко, не так ли? И я являюсь... — он провел рукой вверх, следуя за причудливым переплетением линий, — правнуком Поллукса Блэка, который тебе, в свою очередь, приходится двоюродным дедом. Значит, я тебе троюродный племянник!

— Впечатляет, — отсалютовав бутылкой, Поттер, особо не церемонясь, отхлебнул из горлышка, сделав порядочный глоток. Легкое опьянение уже давало о себе знать, но оно было слишком слабым, не дающим нужной пустоты в голове.

— Действительно, — хмыкнул Малфой, наблюдая за действиями хозяина дома. — Чистокровные дети учатся быстрее называть свое генеалогическое древо, чем считать до десяти.

— Это трудно не заметить, — Гарри рассмеялся и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от темного выжженного пятна, сел на пол, привалившись спиной к гобелену. Драко несколько секунд помедлил и опустился рядом, послушно принял протянутую бутылку, отпивая багряную жидкость мелкими глотками.

— Я куплю у тебя этот гобелен, когда наше дело закроют, — неожиданно произнес он, повернувшись. Гарри усмехнулся, слыша в его голосе уверенные интонации. Даже после всего произошедшего с его семьей наследник чистокровного, но уже далеко не такого богатого рода продолжал верить в лучшее и на что-то надеяться.

— Зачем тебе эта тряпка? — не стирая улыбки с губ, спросил он.

— Я приведу ее в порядок, — вдохновенно начал Драко, махнув рукой и чуть не разлив остатки вина — ему явно хватало такой крепости, чтобы захмелеть. — Я знаю заклинания, которые помогут залатать выжженные дыры и вернуть прежний вид этому гобелену. Он будет выглядеть почти так же хорошо, как наш…

— Оставшийся в мэноре, — осторожно перебил его Поттер. — А потом?

— Продам втридорога, конечно, — удивленно посмотрев на собеседника, Гарри встретил пронзительно-холодный взгляд серых глаз. Его бывший однокурсник остался таким же корыстным, как и в более счастливые годы, лишь усвоив уроки, преподнесенные несчастьями. — Желающих купить такой артефакт найдется предостаточно.

— Пока что самым активным коллекционером семейных реликвий Блэков остаюсь я, — вздохнул он, получив бутылку обратно. Она была уже опустошена на две трети. Наследник благородного рода явно не умел пить и не находил в этом занятии столько удовольствия, как Гарри.

Малфой секунду помолчал, затем спросил, тщательно скрыв вкрадчивые интонации, голосом, казавшимся совершенно нейтральным:

— И чего же не хватает в твоей коллекции?

Гарри рассмеялся. Он знал, что в запертом сейчас наглухо Малфой-мэноре, как и в его собственном доме, хранится множество вещей, которых никогда не обнаружить аврорам — и от которых практически невозможно избавиться. Продать их такому человеку, как Избранный — большая удача, тем более, что цена их невероятно высока.

— У тебя, скорее всего, нет того, что интересует меня больше всего. Впрочем, есть одно зеркало, на которое я променял бы весь этот мусор…

— Какое? — еще осторожней спросил Драко.

Гарри залпом допил остатки вина и со звоном поставил бутылку на не прикрытый ковром паркет.

— Оно наверняка затерялось во время войны. Или было уничтожено в Выручай-комнате. В любом случае, я должен был спрашивать твоего отца про такой артефакт, — Гарри поднялся на ноги. — Он умеет договариваться с людьми. Ты же вляпаешься в очередное дерьмо, и мне тогда будет не с кем пить. — Поттер протянул руку, одним рывком поставив Драко на ноги и отворачиваясь, чтобы закончить разговор. Злость на самого себя за то, что он вообще упомянул это злосчастное зеркало, не выходившее из головы, с трудом удалось подавить. — Кричер! Почему так долго нет ужина?.. И, Малфой, дома ты тоже ходишь в костюме? Впрочем, о чем я спрашиваю — я сам видел. Ты не вписываешься в разруху моего жилища.

— Хорошо, в следующий раз я приду в футболке, — фыркнул Драко, расстегивая пуговицы на пиджаке и сбрасывая его с плеч. — Хотя у тебя здесь жуткий холод.

— Сейчас согреемся, — хмыкнул Поттер, посмотрев на гостя, оставшегося в белоснежной рубашке с темным узким галстуком; манжеты скрывали запястья, а воротник плотно прилегал к горлу. Драко оглядывал комнату в поисках чистого места, куда можно было бы пристроить пиджак. Оставив Малфоя решать этот сложный вопрос, Гарри раскрыл дверцы шкафа и оглядел его содержимое в поисках припасенной бутылки огневиски, одной из тех, что были расставлены по всему дому. Она нашлась быстро, плотно закупоренная и немного запылившаяся.

— Ни одно питье, — вдохновенно произнес он, — не стоит хорошего виски. Вино и пиво слишком слабые, чтобы войти хоть в сколь-нибудь пригодную для жизни степень опьянения. — Обернувшись и увидев, что Драко недовольно морщится, Гарри улыбнулся. — Нет-нет, вкус и запах вина — это, конечно, стоит ценить… Но с чего бы тогда тебе пить залпом целый бокал, а не смаковать каждый глоток?..

Поттер хотел продолжить свою проповедь о спиртных напитках, однако ему помешало появление Кричера, с мастерством циркового артиста левитировавшего поднос с ужином. Огромные тарелки, от которых доносился пряный и вкусный запах еды, со звоном опустились на стол. Запеченное жирное мясо — свиные ребрышки, пропитанные густым, опьяняюще-ароматным соусом, и жареная картошка не слишком интересовали Гарри, — его аппетит оставлял желать лучшего в последнее время. Он нетерпеливо пододвинул к себе оба винных бокала — свой и Драко, и разлил виски, пролив несколько капель, сорвавшихся с горлышка, на стол.

— Не выпьешь до дна — значит, еще мальчишка, — сказал он Драко, вручая бокал.

— Я не такой заядлый пьяница, как ты, Поттер, — мрачно отозвался Малфой, однако вызов принял, резким движением забрав питье. Он приблизил огневиски к губам, задержав дыхание, чтобы не чуять слишком острых испарений алкоголя, сделал несколько глотков, наполовину опустошив, и закашлялся, прикрывая рот рукой и судорожно стараясь отдышаться.

— Крепкое, — скривился Драко, непривычный к огневиски.

— Ты просто не вошел во вкус, — со знанием дела пояснил хозяин дома. — Третья проще пойдет.

— Третья? — возмутился Малфой, и поспешно налил в принесенный Кричером стеклянный стакан воды из графина. — Твое пойло мне весь рот ободрало, Поттер!

— Слабак! — широко улыбнулся тот, с удовольствием наблюдая за давним врагом, запивающим виски водой, и отсалютовал своим бокалом, празднуя эту маленькую победу. Драко только сокрушенно покачал головой, пододвигая к себе тарелку с большим куском свиных ребрышек и жареной картошкой. Тихо посмеиваясь уже про себя, Гарри взялся за свою порцию, подмечая, что Драко начинает есть торопливо, молча и сосредоточенно.

Кричер умел баловать хозяев вкусной едой: практически любое блюдо, о котором просил хозяин, было приготовлено именно так, как и требовалось. Просьбы Поттера домовик выполнял с огромным рвением, хотя тот мог прекрасно обходиться быстрыми перекусами, а в последнее время редко ужинал дома, трапезничая в министерских столовых и стараясь как можно реже возвращаться в пустой особняк.

Погрузившись в свои привычные, безрадостные мысли, Поттер поднял глаза и чуть не поперхнулся, судорожно проглотив кусок жареной картошки. Держа в пальцах два ребрышка, связанных волокнами мяса, Драко совершенно естественным образом разорвал их, вернув одно на тарелку, впившись зубами в мякоть второго. Игнорируя столовые приборы, он, особо не осторожничая, объел с тонкой кости все мясо и, взяв в рот ее конец, мягко обсосал и бросил на пустое блюдце, проведя языком по губам, слизывая капли жирного соуса.

— Что? — недовольно поинтересовался Драко, увидев, что Гарри смотрит на него, забыв про еду. Затем, как-то странно оглядев свои пальцы, все-таки взял салфетку.

— Я, кхм... удивлен твоими манерами.

— Ты будешь говорить мне про манеры? — С напускным удивлением Драко изогнул одну бровь. — Я вижу, как ты неправильно держишь вилку, испачкал руку и хватаешь ею стакан, уже не говоря о том, что у тебя ужасные бокалы под вино, в которые ты после этого разлил виски. Еще какие-то претензии ко мне?

— Никаких, — Гарри поднял руки, показывая, что сдается. Он заподозрил было, что Малфой-младший так же голодал в Азкабане, как когда-то давно — Сириус. Крестный тоже всегда ел очень неопрятно; когда-то это шокировало — почти животная жадность, с которой он поглощал пищу, нервно, быстро, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Делал он это едва ли более провокационно, чем Драко; длинные пальцы разламывали хлеб и опускали его в подливу, приминая, заставляя напитаться жирным соусом, и подносили его к губам. Приоткрытый рот и быстрый, словно украдкой, взмах кистью — челюсти двигались, пережевывая пищу. Мышцы шеи и кадык сильно ходили — движения были завораживающие, и хотелось дотронуться, чтобы ощутить их, а не только видеть. Мышцы горла рельефно двигались — у Драко не получалось таких глотков.

Отбросив наваждение, Гарри вернулся к своей еде, замечая, с какой легкостью Драко теперь выпивает по несколько глотков огневиски, забыв про полупустой стакан воды. Стараясь выбрать нейтральную тему, Поттер произнес то, что обычно обсуждалось на внеплановых попойках на работе, между молодыми сотрудниками, не обремененными семьями.

— А как у тебя с девушками, мистер Малфой?

Драко фыркнул. С запозданием Гарри понял степень бестактности собственного вопроса — о личной жизни и жизни Малфоя вообще он не знал с последнего суда после битвы за Хогвартс. До этого же, когда нормальные студенты были заняты своими сердечными делами, изредка отвлекаясь на воскрешение Волдеморта, его бывший сокурсник всегда появлялся в компании двух друзей, к которым относился с пренебрежением, и практически никогда — с девушкой. Пэнси Паркинсон ходила за ним, но парню, в то время уже принявшему метку, казалось, было вовсе не до нее. Вряд ли что-то изменилось со школьных лет, после того, как Малфои стали персонами нон-грата в любом обществе магической Британии.

— Думаешь, союз со мной кого-то заинтересует, Поттер? — ответил Малфой, странным жестом поворачивая левую руку к себе, словно пытаясь что-то скрыть. — После всего случившегося я не самый желанный гость где-либо.

— А как же свои? — пробормотал Гарри, торопливо отправляя в рот кусочек мяса. — Слизеринки?

— Слизеринки? — Драко совершенно неблагородно заржал, махнув рукой и чуть не разлив золотистую жидкость. Он пьянел очень быстро, и его жесты становились все более развязанными, а язык начинал заплетаться. — Поттер, ты видел моих сокурсниц? Фригидные сучки. На нашем факультете целомудрие чтится, как ни одно из других правил. Сам подумай — чистокровные женятся только на чистокровных, то есть наше подземелье — это весь представленный в Британии перечень возможных союзов, в котором ничего невозможно скрыть. Если учесть все правила женитьбы, и на выбор — что уже невероятная удача — будет две девицы, то предпочтение падет на ту, чья репутация будет совершенной.

— А как же взаимные привязанности? — Для Гарри такое положение дел казалось невыносимым. За всю свою жизнь он не смог бы стерпеть только правил, диктующих ему, что и как следует делать в личных вопросах.

— Какие привязанности, Поттер? Чистокровные выходят за имя, а не человека.

— Как хорошо, что моя Джин не придерживалась этих устаревших правил, — пробормотал Гарри, опуская глаза. Он не верил, что кого-то может устраивать то, что сейчас рассказывал Драко, в том числе — самого рассказчика.

— Зато она и до тебя вела бурную жизнь и встречалась с несколькими парнями. Связи на стороне твоей будущей жены тебя не смущали?

— А почему они должны были меня смущать? — Гарри слишком резко схватил бутылку и сбил ею свой пустой бокал. Он понимал, что Малфой специально злит его в отместку за бестактный вопрос, но все равно не мог сдержать эмоций — тема действительно оказалась довольно неприятной для обоих, только по разным причинам. — Я тоже до нее общался с разными девушками.

— Да, я помню твой престранный выбор на Святочному Балу, — легко поставив опрокинутый бокал, Драко подвинул к нему свой, наблюдая, как Поттер разливает им виски. — И девочку с Рейвенклоу, которая играла в квиддич за команду факультета. Ты предпочитал экзотических и, прямо скажу, не самых примечательных студенток.

— Зато твоя Паркинсон — само совершенство, — в тон Малфою фыркнул Гарри.

— Если бы она все еще была моей нареченной, мне пришлось бы вызвать тебя на дуэль, Поттер, — Драко усмехается. — Но после всех наших семейных проблем эта решилась сама собой.

— А как же пристрастия? Ты-то уж точно мог получить любую, на тот же Святочный бал. Вот кого ты хотел, а не должен был позвать?

— Умоляю, Поттер, оставь свои романтические бредни. Боюсь, они вписываются только в мир гриффиндорцев — министерских работников… — ядовито произнес Драко. — Вы там так же волочитесь за коллегами, как в школе — за однокурсницами?

Гарри поморщился, вспоминая Майкла, с которым он, находясь в одном кабинете, проводил огромное количество времени на работе, и его щедрые разговоры, изливаемые в усталый мозг коллеги, о женщинах, их фигурах и отдельных, особенно привлекательных частях тела. Правда, он был рейвенкловцем, но Гарри не захотел разочаровывать собеседника в иллюзии о том, что все низменное зарождается лишь в гриффиндорских пустых головах. На его памяти еще ни одна пьянка с министерскими работниками, закончившими разные факультеты и даже другие школы, не обходилась без обсуждения противоположного пола.

— Что поделаешь, это их единственное развлечение, — качнул головой Поттер, оправдывая друга. — Они слишком много работают. Но я не верю, что в школе тебе никто не нравился. Это же… взросление там, организм меняется, — он сделал рукой неопределенный жест, поскольку о половом созревании слышал только от Гермионы, давно — и, конечно, не прислушивался. — Не уходи от вопроса — с кем ты хотел пойти на святочный бал?

— Позволь мне кто-то выбирать в то время, я пошел бы с тобой, Поттер, — Драко улыбнулся, и ошарашенный таким ответом Гарри несколько мгновений не мог понять, шутит тот или говорит серьезно. — Или с хагридовыми соплохвостами, — насладившись эффектом от своих слов, продолжил Малфой. — Все же это лучше, чем общество Пенси, не позволяющей даже толком обнять себя.

Кричер тем временем, шумно звеня посудой, принес десерт; он убрал грязные тарелки, с грохотом обронил один из бокалов, извинился и тотчас поставил чистые стаканы, разлил в них виски дрожащими руками — Гарри всегда удивлялся, что с такими ослабшими конечностями Кричер умудряется вкусно готовить и выполнять всю домашнюю работу. Эльф тихо ворчал про себя, и производимые им звуки заставили прервать разговор, ожидая; тем временем маленький слуга смахивал со стола оставшиеся крошки, и, взяв в цепкие пальцы влажную тряпку, принялся стирать с поверхности столика жирное пятно, оставленное пальцами Поттера.

— Два моих последних хозяина соревнуются в неопрятности. За что же такое случилось со мной на старости лет?

— Прости, Добби… — отмахнулся Гарри, не сразу понимая, что снова оговорился. — Кричер! Прости, друг, мне еще в детстве опостылело быть домохозяйкой и следить за каждым своим шагом.

Домовик, конечно же, обиделся. Он мог бы уже привыкнуть к тому, что его хозяин все время оговаривается, но неизменное выражение его лица, отражавшее неподдельные боль и удивление, заставляли чувствовать себя виноватым.

— Моему хозяину следовало бы меньше пить… — произнес эльф, словно извиняясь перед гостем. Гарри, не выдержав волны прилившего раздражения, шикнул:

— Ты можешь прибраться завтра, Кричер! Оставь нас!

Подняв взгляд на сидящего напротив Малфоя, Гарри понял, что продолжить разговор на откровенную тему не выйдет: его лицо уже приобрело непроницаемое выражение, а улыбка стала вежливой.

— Твой эльф очень много себе позволяет, — с легким смешком сообщил он, с видимым удовольствием отпивая из чистого стакана и потянувшись к тарелочке с аккуратно оформленным штруделем и шариком мороженого.

— Не твое дело, Малфой.

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, на секунду прикрывая глаза. В ушах шумело, голова начинала кружиться, мир катился по диагонали куда-то вниз, так что он поспешил разомкнуть веки. Степень своего опьянения он осознал только сейчас и ужаснулся, представив, как должно быть, дурно Малфою.

— Думал предложить тебе потанцевать, но, кажется, я уже не в том состоянии, — проговорил Поттер. Поднявшись с места, он направился к шкафчику, и, отворив его застекленную дверцу, взял бутылочку заготовленного зелья, которое призвано было облегчить будущее похмелье. Оно было покупное; Гарри пытался сварить подобное сам — но эта попытка повлекла за собой только отравление, так что бывший студент профессора Снейпа пожалел, что упустил возможность научиться у талантливого учителя хоть чему-то, кроме ненависти.

Половину пузырька — привычную, полынно-горькую жидкость — Поттер выпил сам. Затем, подойдя к Драко, оперся локтем о его кресло, наклонился, напугав гостя, занятого поеданием десерта; он запрокинул голову. На губах у него оставалась белая полоска растаявшего мороженого.

— Поттер, упырь тебя возьми, ты совсем свихнулся? — прошипел он, потянувшись к палочке жестом, слишком похожим на присущие аврорам — те всегда были готовы к нападению.

— Пей, — произнес Гарри, не обратив внимания на попытку достать оружие. Совершенно естественным жестом он стер большим пальцем мороженое с тонких губ, будто делал так каждую неделю, и приставил к ним горлышко пузырька. Малфой попытался отодвинуться, но у него не получилось: он оказался зажатым между спинкой собственного кресла и чужой рукой с мерзко пахнущей бутылочкой.

— Поттер, придурок, отойди от меня! — Драко попытался отмахнуться, но Гарри с завидной для пьяного ловкостью поймал его за предплечье, там, где под водолазкой виднелось забинтованное от посторонних глаз клеймо. Гость едва не заорал от боли, но из горла вырвалось только сдавленное шипение. От удивления Гарри отпустил его руку.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, — огрызнулся Драко, выхватывая у него пузырек с зельем, и разом влил его содержимое в себя, кривясь от горечи, чувствующейся даже приглушенными алкоголем рецепторами. — Что за дрянь?

Поттер который раз подивился умению бывшего однокурсника уводить разговор от неприятных ему тем.

— Это чтобы утром ты не хотел умереть. Снимает часть последствий злоупотребления алкоголем, — произнес Гарри, отступая на шаг.— Так что с твоей рукой?

— Ничего неожиданного для того мира, в котором я живу, — огрызнулся Малфой, откровенно недовольный возвращением к вопросу и потому все больше интригующий своей привычной напускной таинственностью. Очень хорошо помня, что значила эта скрытность на шестом курсе учебы, Гарри отступать не собирался:

— Покажи.

— Нет, Поттер, — Драко скрестил на груди руки в защитном жесте, закрываясь.

Догадка пришла внезапно — израненная, оскверненная спина младшего Малфоя очень ярко всплыла перед внутренним взором. Если стражникам Азкабана хватило жестокости сотворить с ним такое, то рука, скрытая длинным рукавом, могла иметь совсем плачевное состояние. Зная приступы гордыни, случавшиеся у чистокровного бывшего студента дома Слизерин, можно было предположить, что он просто не показал какие-то увечья колдомедику из Мунго, опасаясь огласки и проблем, которые преследовали несчастное семейство.

— Драко, пожалуйста, покажи, — тихо попросил Гарри, совершенно не представляя, как пробиться через ледяную стену отчуждения, привычно окружавшую Малфоя.

Лицо Драко стало растерянным — слова оказались правильными. Назвать его по имени было беспроигрышным ходом, оружием, впрочем, рассчитанным только на одно применение: Гарри никогда раньше не называл его так и ни о чем не просил.

Он медленно закатал рукав рубашки, обнажая под ним привычные бинты.

— Они что-то сделали с меткой? — с той же интонацией предположил Гарри.

— Слегка, — отрывисто ответил Драко и, опомнившись, пренебрежительно фыркнул, — Умоляю, Поттер, я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости.

— Они свели ее? — настойчиво предположил Гарри, прикидывая, не проще ли будет посмотреть самому.

— О, если бы, Поттер! Я сам был бы рад. Метку нельзя вывести с кожи, как оказалось — даже после смерти Темного Лорда. Отец пытался сделать это множеством способов, и ни один не принес результата.

— Тогда что?

Наконец, поняв, что избавиться от расспросов не удастся, Драко раздосадовано дернул за кончик бинта. Быстрыми движениями он смотал сероватую, плохо выбеленную ткань, открывая метку и шипя от боли, когда приходилось отрывать прилипший бинт. Гарри невольно склонился ближе, рассматривая. Ему еще не доводилось видеть так близко безобразный череп, из распахнутых челюстей которого выползала извившаяся кольцами толстая змея. Рисунок был бледным, слабо проступал на коже, но все равно оставался четким и различимым, притягивал взгляд — не заметить такой было сложно. Метка была испещрена пятнами — круглыми ожогами: на глазах черепа, словно кто-то глумился над ним, и хаотично по площади рисунка. Кожа Драко, слишком тонкая, казалось, проварилась до мышц; ранки воспалились и сочились гноем.

— Что это? — недоуменно спросил Гарри. Такие ожоги могли выйти только от магловских сигарет, но он почти не видел таких у авроров.

— Один из методов получить информацию у новых охранников Азкабана. Очень похоже на поведение Темного Лорда, знаешь ли… Только средства другие. — Малфой хмыкнул, убирая ставший ненужным бинт в карман брюк, и опустил руку на подлокотник, стараясь не касаться гноящимися ожогами грязной обивки. — Здесь они тушили сигареты.

— Сигареты? — Гарри не мог скрыть удивления, хотя, казалось бы, он, как министерский работник, должен знать все о методах и привычках тюремных смотрителей. — В Азкабане?

— Маглорожденные принесли в Азкабан всякую дрянь, — пояснил Драко. — Хотя о чем я: это дрянь для чистокровных, все прочие теперь гордятся своими повадками, приближающими их к маглам. Это в моде… Мало мне было своих шрамов.

— Так же, как надпись на спине? — смущенно, но настойчиво спросил Гарри. Он хотел знать о надписи, хоть и боялся, что Драко вновь закроется и пошлет его подальше.

— О, ты про те шрамы? — повел плечами Малфой. — Эти доблестные охранники хотели написать «шлюха Волдеморта», но не знали, как пишется имя Темного Лорда. –Поттер удивленно посмотрел на собеседника. — А ты что хотел услышать? Как меня вшестером… использовали? Хорошего же ты мнения о персонале Азкабана.

Гарри вздохнул и невольно улыбнулся.

— Я вообще не хотел, чтобы тебя кто-то пытал. — Сказал он. Признание Малфоя вызвало странную волну облегчения. Не то чтобы Гарри действительно часто думал о происхождении ран, но беззаботность Драко по отношению к ним обнадеживала, что его слова — не просто отговорка для излишне любопытного Поттера. — Волдеморта хватило на нас всех.

— Тебе, Поттер, хватило, а... как ты его назвал — Колдуэлу показалось, что в моей жизни мало проблем.

Гарри задумчиво сел на пол около кресла, искоса глядя на Малфоя снизу вверх; тот, задерживая ответный взгляд, нервно сжал в кулак и разжал пальцы на правой руке и сглотнул — кадык перекатился на горле. В голову Гарри пришла блестящая идея, и он придумывал, как предложить ее Малфою, чтобы тот согласился, и оттого выжидал долгую, томительную паузу, глядя в глаза. Не выдержав, Драко спросил:

— Что такое?

— Драко, на что ты готов, чтобы избавиться от метки?

— На все, Поттер, — отозвался бывший Пожиратель, морщась: при случайном движении стертый ворс обивки все-таки задел край одного из ожогов.

— Давай сведем ее.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — Драко невольно отдернул руку и прижал ее к груди, инстинктивно защищая от излишнего энтузиазма Гарри. Затем нервно расслабил узел галстука, словно ему становилось трудно дышать, и положил кисть обратно на подлокотник. — Я не люблю терпеть боль.

— Это быстро, — Поттер потянулся к собеседнику и мягко огладил пальцами предплечье, старательно обходя ожоги. — Несколько минут, и больше никто не посмеет обвинить тебя в приверженности Волдеморту.

— Тогда тебе еще придется свести жирную надпись «Малфой» на моем лбу, — хмыкнул Драко, поймав пальцы Гарри и отведя кисть, не позволяя больше прикасаться.

— Просто покрась волосы в темный цвет, — засмеялся Гарри. — Выпей, — он протянул налитый до краев стакан виски, и Малфой безропотно принял его. Ему потребовалось целых четыре захода, чтобы опустошить тумблер. — Это будет очень больно. Не так, как Круциатус, но все равно…

— Тогда доведи дело до конца, — жестко ответил Драко, смотря в глаза бывшего врага. — Я за себя не ручаюсь.

Что-то подобное Гарри слышал очень давно; хотя слова были совсем другие, но так же — давным-давно, кажется, сто лет назад, другой человек просил причинять ему боль, зная, что сам будет умолять прекратить. Только в голосе бывшего однокурсника звучал страх — если даже не паника; Дамблдор же всегда оставался спокоен и тверд.

— Обещаю, — чуть ли не ласково произнес Гарри. — Сядь на диван, я сейчас вернусь.

Спешно, почти бегом и перешагивая через ступень, Поттер направился в комнату, где — подальше от Джинни — хранил ингредиенты для зелий и самые разнообразные яды, остававшиеся в доме Блэков в качестве хорошего довеска к богатому и темному наследству: подобное разнообразие Гарри видел только в кабинете Снейпа. В комнате не было окон, и, когда хозяин дома нарушил тишину сдавленно произнесенным «люмос», он в ужасе отшатнулся от оказавшейся прямо перед его лицом огромной паутины. С отвращением разорвав ее и стараясь не думать о том, что было бы, зайди сюда когда-либо Джинни, Гарри поспешно призвал с полок нужное зелье и также торопливо вернулся в гостиную.

Спешка его была напрасна: еще от дверей было видно, что Малфой за краткое время отсутствия успел взвинтить себе нервы донельзя. Он сидел, как было ему сказано, на диване, располагавшемся вдоль стены, и беспокойно вертел в руках палочку; закусив губу, он напряженно смотрел перед собой. Гарри упал на мягкое сиденье, показал гостю зеленый флакончик. К вспотевшей ладони с него пристала пыль.

— Да ты знаток зелий, — Драко произносил слова сквозь зубы, как если бы говорил с сильным презрением. Губы у него дрожали.

— Только в теории, — стараясь оставаться более хладнокровным, чем его гость, Гарри улыбнулся. — Иди сюда, успокойся.

Покорно выполнив указание, Драко наклонился вперед, придвинувшись ближе, и соприкоснулся коленями с Поттером. Тот осторожно устроил на своих бедрах израненное предплечье, открытой ладонью вверх, и крепко сжал худое запястье. Свободной рукой Гарри открыл флакончик с зельем и поднял взгляд. Лицо Малфоя, бледное, измученное, с воспаленными, красными глазами и густыми черными тенями под ними, находилось непозволительно близко, что можно было заметить испарину, выступившую на лбу. Тонкие, бескровные губы были искусаны и обветрены, полупрозрачными чешуйками с них шелушилась кожа. Он шумно и рвано дышал, крылья тонкого носа трепетали, а широко распахнутые, обычно безразличные серые глаза, полнились страхом наполовину с решимостью.

— Готов? — Рука дернулась в захвате, но Драко всего лишь потянулся, чтобы зацепиться средним пальцем за отогнутую шлевку поттеровских джинсов, лишенных пояса.

— Нет, — он попытался улыбнуться — уголки губ нервно дернулись — и зажмурился.

— Плохая идея, — тихо произнес Гарри, склоняя голову и шепча в самое ухо. — Смотри на меня.

Поттер наклонил бутылочку над раной. Зелье медленно потекло и, собравшись в каплю на горлышке, тяжело обрушилось на обезображенную руку. Мутно-зеленоватая клякса начала неспешно растекаться по коже, скрывая ее, и вместе с тем Драко глухо заскулил, попытавшись вырваться из захвата уже по-настоящему.

— Кричи, — выдохнул Гарри, сильнее сжимая худое запястье, опасаясь повредить его и в то же время желая одним движением стереть этот яд, чтобы сейчас же прекратить пытку. Но он дал Малфою слово, что они закончат. Тот, как обычно, не слушал советов, стискивая челюсти и дрожа всем телом; широко распахнутые глаза влажно блестели, и Гарри отвел взгляд, уставившись на растекающееся зелье, стараясь оставаться холоднокровным и не обращать внимания на собственное напряжение, скручивающиеся внутри тугой пружиной. Он слишком хорошо знал, что такое боль, и старался никогда не причинять ее, даже при необходимости. Но здесь был особый случай — метка Драко была частью того кошмара, который пришлось перенести Малфоям, и ее уничтожение означало забытье. Гарри помнил, как страстно он сам желал избавиться от шрама на лбу в те дни, когда Волдеморт набирал силу и «молния» была постоянным напоминанием о предстоящих испытаниях.

— Хватит, пожалуйста, — Драко всхлипнул, и Поттер рефлекторно вскинулся, поднимая глаза. Лицо Малфоя-младшего блестело от слез, крупными каплями катившихся по щекам; он кусал порозовевшие губы, не замечая, что тонкая кожица на нижней лопнула, и из ранки уже текла ярко-алая кровь.

— Еще немного, — умоляющим голосом произнес Гарри, отмечая по тому, как медленно распространялось зелье, покрывшее меньше половины метки на руке, что в лучшем случае ждать осталось еще столько же.

— Я не… не могу, — он замотал головой, разметав светлые пряди, тут же прилипшие ко влажному лбу и щекам.

Понимая, что собственная выдержка становится все слабее с каждой секундой, подрываемая уже не скрываемыми всхлипами, Поттер взял свободной рукой вторую безвольную кисть Драко, сплетая пальцы, сразу же ощутив, как тот вцепился в него мертвой хваткой. Неожиданно острые ногти впивались в тыльную сторону ладони, принося немного облегчения — знай он, как можно разделить чужую боль на двоих, Гарри предложил бы это, не задумываясь. Он никогда раньше не представлял, сколько незаслуженных страданий выпало на долю младшего Малфоя, так легко решившегося избавиться от метки столь жестоким способом. Собственные незаживающие раны на ладони подтверждали, что выбор собутыльника на эту ночь был идеальным. И если бы он понял это раньше, как и бессчетное количество вещей, то все могло бы быть по-другому.

Зелье добралось до верхнего края черепа, одновременно закрыв голову змеи почти на запястье. Не медля ни секунды, Гарри освободил одну руку из цепких пальцев, и, мысленно попросив у Драко прощения, плеснул на предплечье из стоявшего рядом графина с водой.

Малфой беззвучно закатил глаза и рухнул вперед, ткнувшись лицом в шею успевшего подхватить его Гарри. Стараясь действовать как можно быстрее и осторожней, пока измученный Драко не пришел в себя и не увидел, во что превратилась рука, Поттер счистил с его предплечья почерневшее зелье с остатками приставшей к нему плоти, обнажая открытую, кровоточащую рану. Кожа полностью слезла с большей части предплечья, забрав с собой ожоги и метку. Взяв палочку и прикрыв глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, он начал читать заклинание, стараясь не задумываться об отдельных произносимых словах, ощущая лишь, как собственные силы медленно покидают тело, исцеляя и забирая чужую боль.

***

— Тшшш, тише, все хорошо, — голос долетал откуда-то издалека, но слышать его почему-то было очень приятно. Все тело окутывало умиротворяющее тепло и спокойствие, а ставшая уже привычной боль в руке практически не ощущалось. — Ты молодец, ты очень сильный… Все закончилось.

Спутать этот голос с чьим-то другим было невозможно. Драко открыл глаза, которые тут же защипало, и увидел перед собой только размытые цветные пятна. С трудом поднеся руку к лицу, он потер глаза, стирая остатки слез и, наконец, смог сфокусировать взгляд и ощутить собственное положение в пространстве. Он лежал на диване, неподобающим образом забросив на него обутые в ботинки ноги, опираясь головой о колени Поттера, сидевшего чуть выше и гладившего его по волосам. Попытавшись встать, он неловко взмахнул руками, и с ужасом уставился на собственное левое предплечье, которое покрывали аккуратные белые бинты.

— Тише, лежи, — тут же раздалось сверху. — Я наложил повязку, но все прошло как нельзя лучше.

— Лучше? — хрипло переспросил Драко, проигнорировав указание и все-таки сев. Перед глазами все снова расплылось и слова давались нелегко. — Я… я потерял сознание?

— Да, — Поттер кивнул, пристально наблюдая, словно опасался, что его гость снова рухнет в обморок.

В оконные стекла по-прежнему тихо стучал дождь, только теперь за ними было темно: незаметно наступила ночь. Малфой потер шею — воротник рубашки, застегнутый на все пуговицы, неприятно давил, прилегая к телу. От резкого движения голова пошла кругом, почувствовалась слабая, но назойливо ноющая боль в истерзанной руке.

— Я в порядке, — раздраженно бросил бывший Пожиратель Поттеру, все так же смотрящему на него, и провел руками по волосам, приводя их в порядок — они растрепались от его прикосновений, от которых до сих пор мурашки ползли по спине. — Что… там? — добавил он, неопределенным жестом указывая на бинты.

— Останется пара шрамов, — пожал плечами Гарри, — от твоих сигаретных ожогов. Они были оставлены раньше, я не смог их свести.

Оставив Драко сидеть на диване, он поднялся и принес со столика оставшийся недопитый стакан воды. Взяв его, Малфой обнаружил, что у него дрожат пальцы. Первые секунды после пробуждения ему казалось, что опьянение прошло, и в голове было ясно; но теперь оно снова накатывало, выкрадывая сознание, оставляя только безразличие и странное чувство, появившееся за этот вечер и вызванное близостью Поттера. Зря тот к нему прикасался — может быть, ему, как и всем нормальным людям, было привычно подобным образом сокращать дистанцию между собой и собеседником: Драко видел в Хогвартсе, как его однокурсник обнимает Гермиону, между тем как на его факультете такое поведение сочли бы недостойным. Между тем он, пьяный, начинал безосновательно возбуждаться, как школьник, и только повторял себе, что Малфой должен всегда держать себя в руках. Он еще раз провел пальцами по волосам и шатко поднялся, чтобы вернуться в свое кресло — под предлогом вернуть стакан на место, а на самом деле, чтобы избавиться от искушения вытянуться на диване. Гарри хвостом последовал за ним, усевшись напротив.

— Спасибо, — вдруг нарушил тишину Драко. Прямо сейчас он был достаточно пьян, чтобы добавить: «Я тебя хочу», но мысленно одернул себя — еще рано было совершать глупости. Малфои, если и делают их, то только идеально выбрав для этого момент, наиболее выгодный для них.

— Да не за что, — нервно засмеялся Поттер. — Ты сильный, оказывается. Я в тебе ошибался.

Драко покачал головой. Он тоже смотрел на собеседника, будто в первый раз, отмечая про себя его худобу, темные круги под глазами, взъерошенные — как будто у него вообще не было расчески — волосы, привычные круглые очки, в магическом мире ставшие объектом поклонения. Такие же фальшивки с круглыми, плоскими стеклами продавали во многих магазинах, их покупали детям, как увлекательную игрушку: зачарованные, они показывали разные увлекательные зрелища, или переливались перед глазами, как калейдоскоп. Драко усмехнулся про себя — вряд ли Гарри привык видеть сквозь свои магловские стекляшки радужные картины.

— Не шевелись! — приказал Малфой и резко подался вперед. Мысль была спонтанная и совершенно ненормальная, но задумываться о последствиях уже не было сил.

Почти неосознанно огладив виски, он осторожно стащил с Поттера очки и, перевернув, уставился на него сквозь широкие стекла. Мир за круглыми линзами был нечеток, словно видим сквозь толщу воды. Как можно было в этой ерунде вообще хоть что-то разглядеть, Драко не представлял.

— Лучший ловец школы, которому пророчили затмить Крама на мировой арене. Ты хоть что-нибудь видишь без этих стекляшек? — не сдержав любопытства, Драко нацепил их на нос и неловко взмахнул руками, ощутив резкое головокружение. На его локоть тут же легла рука, поддерживая. — Как, Поттер?!

Гарри подался вперед, щурясь и разглядывая Драко.

— Тебе лучше будут прямоугольные, — со смехом ответил он, выпуская его локоть и откидываясь на спинку дивана. Малфой бережно снял их и сложил дужки, не спеша отдавать владельцу.

— Тебя очень странно видеть без них, — задумчиво произнес он, жадно разглядывая Гарри. Он смотрел в его сторону, но как бы сквозь него, не фокусируя взгляда; зрачки не двигались, создавая жуткое ощущение. — Впечатляет.

— Похож на слепого крота?

— Нет, нет, — Драко наклонился вперед, рассматривая спокойное лицо, не искаженное эмоциями и ничем не закрытое. — Взгляд очень меняется и становится каким-то… другим.

«Беззащитным», — хотел сказать Драко и поперхнулся словом, быстро решив, насколько это неуместно, так же, как и сообщать Поттеру, что он — милый. На щеках тут же разлилась предательская краска, и незрячесть Гарри оказалась как нельзя кстати. Он протянул очки обратно, старательно отводя взгляд.

— Значит, оставим так! — неожиданно сообщил Поттер, резко потянувшись и бросив сложенные очки на стол. — Рюмку мимо рта я точно не пронесу, но теперь я совсем не вижу твоего лица, — произнес Поттер, неотрывно глядя на собеседника своим мутным, расфокусированным взглядом. — Подойди ко мне.

Драко был словно загипнотизирован; как прежде, он чувствовал острое нежелание интересоваться, почему Поттер делает те или иные вещи. Вот и теперь — Гарри попросил подойти, и ноги сами распрямились, заставляя подняться и сделать несколько шагов к креслу собеседника.

— Ближе, ближе, — подстегнул Поттер. Подозрение, что он откровенно веселится, злило, но Драко все равно подчинился — Гарри хлопнул рукой по жесткому подлокотнику, предлагая сесть, и Драко оперся об него бедрами, все так же не отрывая взгляда от собеседника. Ему определенно доставляло некоторое неудобство — если не сказать, смущение — находиться так близко. Гарри же улыбался: наверняка именно эти эмоции он и хотел вызвать, чтобы поиздеваться. Официально в своей чувственной неопытности Драко не признавался, так что Поттер мог творить, что ему вздумается, не заботясь о том, насколько это смутит наследника Малфоев.

— Знаешь, Поттер, — с трудом произнес Драко, ощущая острый приступ удушья, — мне никогда не нравилось смотреть на тебя сверху вниз.

— Это потому что ты дылда, — весело сообщил Гарри. — Прямо как Сириус. Хотя, может, мне тогда казалось, что он настолько выше...

Поттер обхватил его рукой за талию и, пользуясь неустойчивостью, опрокинул на свои колени тяжелое, худое, жилистое и костлявое тело, которое наверняка не мог счесть привлекательным. Драко с ужасом ощутил объятия, а Гарри потянулся за своим еще полным стаканом и залпом выпил половину. Затем вручил Малфою в свободную руку.

— Пей, — приказал он. Не оставалось выхода, кроме как повиноваться. После этого теплая, широкая ладонь легла на грудь и, надавив, заставила опуститься, лечь, опираясь плечами о второй подлокотник.

— Так тебе больше нравится? — поинтересовался Гарри. Теперь он нависал над своим гостем, придерживая одной рукой под шеей, а другой — все так же оглаживая грудь. Драко вряд ли удалось бы ответить что-то вразумительное.

— Ну ты даешь, Поттер. А еще говорил, что звал меня не для того...

Словно в подтверждение слов, рука опустилась ниже, на живот, огладив ребра и вызвав волну жара, прокатившуюся по всему телу.

— Такой костлявый, — с какой-то странной интонацией произнес Гарри. — Вашему семейству определенно нужно подарить домового эльфа — без него тебя, кажется, некому кормить. Только Гермионе не говори.

И, не уточняя, что именно не следует говорить Грейнджер, он потянул Малфоя на себя за шею, вынуждая согнуться под ужасным углом, перестав касаться ногами пола, и дотронулся до губ. Поцелуй вышел смазанным — паники от неожиданных действий было больше, чем удовольствия от прикосновения, о котором Драко даже не смел задумываться. Гарри был настойчив, мягко, но чувственно прикусывая бледные губы и влажно касаясь их языком, заставляя приоткрывать рот. Забывшись под прикосновениями, Драко разжал руку и выпустил из пальцев стакан, глухо ударившийся об пол и наверняка разлившийся. Но сейчас это значения не имело. Стараясь в точности повторять действия Гарри, Малфой закрыл глаза и боялся открывать их, чтобы зародившаяся паника снова не нахлынула, сметая все столь желанные ощущения. Поттер хаотично водил пальцами по его животу, чуть поднимаясь вверх и очерчивая линии ребер; он сместил руку ниже, пройдясь по брюкам, излишне плотно прилегающим к телу, и этим вызвав приглушенный вздох. Почувствовав его дрожь, Поттер разорвал поцелуй и подхватил под коленями, ткнулся носом в шею и обжег дыханием кожу.

— Неплохо, — тихо произнес он. — Первый поцелуй?

— Н-нет... нет, — стараясь справиться с голосом, отозвался Драко, благодарный тактичности Поттера, не смотревшего на него. — У меня все не настолько плохо было в жизни.

— Хорошо, — Гарри тихо смеялся, и от его дыхания по телу пробегали мурашки. — У тебя странный…парфюм. Слишком сладкий и знакомый... — с некоторой заминкой произнес он, глубоко вдыхая.

— Да я же не... — С недоумением скосив глаза на светящегося восторженным счастьем Поттера, Драко повернул голову и, отогнув ворот рубашки, втянул воздух носом, принюхиваясь. Через мгновение он уловил тонкий и знакомый холодный запах пряностей и чего-то неощутимо сладкого. От него внутри все трепетало, будто в предвкушении какого-то чуда, пальцы ощущали слабость, а голова слабо кружилась.

— Это духи моей матери, — губы невольно сложились в непозволительно счастливую улыбку. — Они очень стойкие — с утра с ней не виделся, а на одежде все еще ее запах.

— Мне нравится, особенно в сочетании с запахом твоей кожи, — все так же мечтательно сообщил Гарри, поведя носом. — Нужно будет подарить Джинни такие же — не доверять вкусу миссис Малфой — преступление. Пойдем спать, Драко. Кажется, глупостей на сегодня достаточно.


	6. Не сведи меня с ума

Утро медленно, но неотвратимо наступало: неплотно зашторенные окна пропускали молочно-белый полусвет, обтекающий предметы, наполняющий комнату холодом и четкостью. Было очень тихо, будто все окружающие разом решили сегодня остаться в своих кроватях и не мешать сну, а он, как назло, рассеивался. «Пробуждение — одна из самых ужасных вещей», — сонно подумал Драко, глубже заползая под одеяло и прижимаясь к горячей спине. Под ладонью оказалось слишком много наготы — и когда мать только успела сбросить платье; рука скользнула выше, и Малфой окончательно проснулся, вспоминая прошедший вечер и то, с кем он делит постель. Спящий рядом Гарри выглядел слишком необычно, он совершенно не вписывался в мир бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, но, приподнявшись на локте и оглядев спальню, Драко с запозданием понял, что лишним в этой обстановке был вовсе не Поттер.

Комната, разглядывать которую вечером у Драко не нашлось никакого желания, была просторной и, несомненно, знавала лучшие времена: ее, как и остальные помещения дома Блэков, очень давно не убирали, к тому же методично заваливали каким-то хламом –от потрепанных книг до старинных мантий и посуды, отливавшей серебром. Серый переливающийся шелк, которым были покрыты стены, был практически полностью скрыт под несколькими выцветшими гриффиндорскими флагами и безвкусно расклеенными тут и там картинками с полуголыми женщинами и магловскими мотоциклами, такими же безжизненными, как и все в этом доме. Интересно было бы узнать, кому раньше принадлежала эта комната и посмотреть, как бы он отреагировал на новое убранство своей спальни; однако любопытство было не столь сильным, чтобы хотя бы сформулировать в уме вопрос к Поттеру, который, видимо, и приложил руку ко всем этим метаморфозам в интерьере. Драко сполз обратно на мягкий матрас, забравшись под одеяло, и невесомо дотронулся до спящего Гарри самыми кончиками пальцев, стараясь запомнить это ощущение. Прикосновений, легких и естественных, оказалось слишком много, словно для Поттера сближение с бывшими недругами было в порядке вещей. Но холодное утро (в проклятых старых родовых гнездах всегда стоит ужасная холодина, будто все, кто заходит в них, похоронены под этими вековыми камнями, из которых построены мэноры), слишком яркое и стирающее своим светом все, что было прошлым вечером, требовало действий.

Стараясь не упустить ничего из этого момента, Драко осторожно дотрагивался до обнажённых плеч и груди, боясь разбудить спящего, захлебываясь от ощущений. Таких и столько касаний, кожа к коже, у него, кажется, не было за все прошедшее время разом; такая телесная близость чистокровным не воспрещалась, но считалась вызывающей, и никому не пришло бы в голову выказывать свои чувства подобным образом. Осмелев, Малфой придвинулся еще ближе, задев ноги Гарри; ткань его пижамных штанов скользнула по голой коже, вызывая мурашки от воспоминаний прошлого вечера.

«Ты серьезно собрался спать в костюме?» — совершенно бестактно поинтересовался Поттер, не замечая смущения гостя и продолжая избавляться от одежды. Наблюдая за тем, как он собирается снять джинсы, Драко быстро перевел взгляд в сторону, мрачно предполагая, что спать он будет не только в костюме, но и на кресле. «Я не против, даже если ты останешься в ботинках», — неожиданно сообщил Поттер, и в комнате погас свет. Ощущая себя полным кретином, Малфой, быстро разделся. Постель, в которую он осторожно лег, опасаясь каждого собственного движения, оказалась огромной, и, устроившись с самого краю, но все равно ощущая присутствие другого человека, он замер, тактично повернувшись к нему спиной. «Замерзнешь,» — тихо произнес Гарри, бесшумно придвинувшись и накрыв плечи своими ладонями. Он медленно и осторожно водил пальцами по изувеченной спине, обходя раны и стараясь расслабить напряженные мышцы. Драко так и заснул, забывшись под его прикосновениями.

Гарри тяжело выдохнул, что-то тихо произнеся во сне и подался назад, прижавшись всем телом к замершему Малфою. Ощущения нахлынули, грозя смести рассудок быстрее, чем весь выпитый за вечер алкоголь. Он чувствовал костлявые лопатки, ягодицы, обтянутые плотной хлопковой тканью, вжимающиеся в его бедра, длинные ноги с ледяными ступнями, в поисках тепла скользнувшие по голеням. Драко с привычной уже паникой ощутил прилив собственного возбуждения, и, забывшись, двинул бедрами, теснее вжимаясь в горячее тело.

— Сделай так еще раз, — хрипло отозвался Поттер, поймав безвольную кисть Драко, лежавшую у него на груди, и накрыв ее своей ладонью, потянул ниже, дозволяя больше, чем тот мог решиться, остановился в самом низу живота. Малфой чувствовал ладонью, как тяжело и глубоко дышит Гарри, его тонкую горячую кожу с отпечатком резинки от пижамных штанов, и мягкие, короткие волоски, спускающиеся ниже. Выполняя просьбу Гарри, он вновь вжался в его бедра; желание туманило разум и жаркой волной разливалось по телу. От одной мысли, что Поттер ощущал между своих бедер его наполовину вставший член и без стеснения прижимался еще теснее, Драко выдохнул открытым ртом, стремясь подавить собственный стон.

— Кажется, мне не помешал бы душ, — сообщил Малфой затылку Гарри, подумав, что неплохо было бы добавить — «холодный».

Поттер выгнулся, обернувшись, и уставился на него, словно в первый раз видел.

— Ну? — многозначительно изрёк он через несколько мгновений. — А чего потом желает наследник древнейшего и благороднейшего рода?

— Как только он определится, я тебе обязательно передам, — язвительно сообщил Малфой и, вывернувшись из слишком тесного сплетения тел, отбросил одеяло и сел на постели, намереваясь уйти.

Гарри, в очередной раз показав чудеса ловкости, успел схватить его за запястье, развернув к себе, и только потом тоже поднялся, устроившись на постели, поджал под себя ноги. Он собрался было что-то сказать, но вместо этого уставился на обнаженный торс Малфоя, так же, как он, сидевшего напротив.

— Только не говори, что... — Гарри со странным трепетом дотронулся до тонкого, почти незаметного шрама, пересекающего грудь.

— Этот от сектусемпры, — с раздражением ответил Драко, стараясь скрыть за ним дрожь в голосе, появившуюся от одного слишком интимного касания.

— Прости, Драко, — Поттер убрал руку, заставив откровенно потянуться вслед за кистью, — от нежелания прерывать прикосновение. — Столько шрамов из-за меня...

— Ты себе слишком льстишь, — справившись с эмоциями, пренебрежительно отозвался Малфой. — Оставленные тобой царапины — ничто по сравнению с «круциатусом» Темного лорда. Или Беллы. Ты не умеешь получать удовольствие, причиняя боль.

— Это комплимент или сетование? — Поттер совершенно идиотски улыбнулся и снова потянулся к нему, уже настойчивей проведя пальцами по другому шраму, шире и темнее, идущему от плеча до тазобедренной косточки наискосок.

— Знаешь, Метку было сложнее принять, чем свести, — Драко, уже не скрываясь, прогнулся в пояснице, отставив руки назад и опираясь ладонями о постель за спиной, подставляясь под неспешные касания.

— Значит, ты не будешь против получить еще несколько... красноречивых следов? — Поттер погладил подушечками пальцев шею, найдя судорожно пульсирующую венку, и резко убрал руку, заставив чуть ли не застонать. — Ты собрался в ванную, да? Уверен, что хочешь туда?

— Я грязный, — прошипел Малфой, подаваясь вперед и опрокидывая Гарри на спину, наваливаясь сверху, чтобы прижать его к постели.

— Кричер, — позвал он, вывернувшись из-под локтя, однако не делая попыток отстраниться. Драко склонился над ним, пытаясь поймать последние секунды близости, не разбитые появлением домовика, вслед за которым придется действительно исполнять то, что он сам сказал, и выбираться из сладостного тепла постели. Он обнял Поттера за шею, намереваясь поцеловать, но тот прижал к его губам пальцы, останавливая. — Если ты не пойдешь сейчас, я не отпущу тебя отсюда до вечера.

Негромкий хлопок, к разочарованию Драко, возвестил о появлении домовика. Ощущая на спине прикосновения холодного воздуха комнаты, так ярко контрастирующего с горячим ото сна телом Гарри, беззастенчиво раскинувшегося под ним, Драко заставил себя отстраниться от него и сесть на краю постели, боясь даже обернуться, чтобы малодушно не забраться обратно.

— Проводи мистера Малфоя в ванную.

Стоило подняться с постели, как в спину Драко ударилось что-то мягкое. Обернувшись, он увидел брошенный ему в спину смятый халат.

— Мистер Малфой, не ходите по дому голым, — взгляд, которым его оглядывал Поттер, действовал не хуже поцелуев. — Портреты будут очень смущены.

Эльф молчал, ничем не выказывая своего удивления или неудовольствия, но только пока они не вышли за дверь — там, где его не мог услышать Гарри, он тут же начал роптать. Драко не обращал внимания на недовольное бурчание домовика, целиком поглощенный собственными мыслями; он вдыхал запах только что надетой чужой вещи, пахнущей так же, как постель Поттера. Тяжелая ткань при каждом шаге скользила по ставшей слишком чувствительной коже, подогревая желание и вызывая ворох совсем уж бесстыжих картин. Халат идеально подходил Драко по росту, и был немного шире, чем нужно, в плечах — кому он принадлежал до Гарри и чем так приглянулся последнему, было загадкой, в раздумья над которой вмешивались посторонние звуки, становившиеся громче. Кричер тем временем поносил хозяина на чем свет стоит; расслышав в его ворчании несколько нелицеприятных слов и «мужеложство», Малфой наградил недовольного эльфа ощутимым пинком.

— Еще слово о мистере Поттере, и твоя голова окажется на стене! — процедил он. Кричер в отместку, закрывая за ним дверь ванной, хлопнул ею громче положенного. «Попадись ты мне — мигом воспитаю», — добродушно подумал Драко, босыми ногами шлепая по черным мраморным плитам.

Собираясь на этот ужин, Малфой-младший действительно был готов расплачиваться с благодетелем бесчестием, и эта мысль почему-то не очень пугала; Поттера, пьяного, жестокого — любого, вообще было сложно бояться, особенно после того, что бывшему Пожирателю Смерти пришлось вынести рядом с Темным лордом. К тому же, Драко был готов заплатить любую цену за вызволение из Азкабана — и, вероятнее всего, спасение его никчемной жизни, а также жизни отца, а также спасение рассудка его матери, и прочая и прочая по списку, полагающемуся Избранному.

Малфой-младший живо представил себе длинный свиток с перечислением достоинств Гарри, развернув который, можно было бы заполнить до потолка пространство небольшой комнаты. Он не удивился бы, если бы нашел такой пергамент на прикроватном столике Поттера — список с добрыми делами на сегодняшний день.

— Твое доброе дело номер один сегодня — не свести меня с ума, — пробормотал Драко, поворачивая потускневшие вентили кранов, смотревших на него распахнутыми змеиными пастями.

В голову просились какие-то размышления, вопросы, те самые мысли, которым его с детства учил отец, но Малфой-младший лениво отмахивался от них, и тем ленивее, чем выше поднималась вода в ванне — ароматная и пенная. Он не мог думать ни о чем серьезном, проснувшись в теплой постели вместе с мужчиной, который мог стать его любовником. С наслаждением погружаясь в воду, Драко чувствовал, что хотя бы таким образом избавляется от дряни, оставшейся на теле после попойки накануне.

***

Драко растерянно смотрел на полностью одетого Гарри, комкая в руках влажное полотенце. Поттер торопливо искал что-то в спальне, на ходу застегивая пуговицы несколько мятой рубашки.

— Ты… куда-то собираешься, — не зная, что еще сказать, констатировал факт Малфой.

— Меня срочно зовут в Министерство, — быстро откликнулся Поттер, заглядывая под кровать и вытаскивая оттуда сумку. — Оставайся здесь, можешь еще поспать, Кричер к твоим услугам.

Драко прикрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной, наблюдая, как Гарри пытается быстро и аккуратно заправить рубашку в брюки. Пришлось подавить в себе глупое желание подойти и привести несостоявшегося любовника в порядок — так было бы быстрее.

— Мне тебя не ждать? — совершенно безразлично спросил Малфой, стараясь справиться с голосом и ничем не выдать собственных чувств.

— Понятия не имею, сколько это продлится, — неопределенно ответил хозяин дома, не глядя на своего гостя.

— Незаменимый мистер Поттер, — ехидно произнес Драко, возвращая себе привычнее язвительные интонации. Гарри подошел к нему, застегивая пуговицы на манжете, и несколько натянуто улыбнулся; затем положил ладонь на шею, под мокрые волосы, с которых капала ледяная вода.

— Прости, — сказал он, притягивая его к себе и целуя; Драко пришлось немного наклониться, чтобы ощутить мягкие, словно настойчиво извиняющиеся, прикосновения его губ. Выдержка, прочность которой пришлось в очередной раз испытывать, дала трещину и была готова разлететься на мелкие чешуйки. Казалось, поцелуй длился нескончаемо долго, и он готов был продолжить дальше, но Гарри сам разорвал контакт.

— Удачи на работе, — хрипло сказал Малфой, отступая от двери и освобождая дорогу Поттеру.

Дом опустел. Это чувствовалось, как если бы он был живым и с уходом хозяина мог вздохнуть — стены будто расширились, расступились, а воздух сделался легче и холодней; потом же опять сжались, душа одиночеством. Показалось, что стало темнее. Драко постарался не думать о том, что это может происходить на самом деле, а не оказаться игрой его воображения и расстроенных, как у его матери, эмоций.

Малфой-младший опустился на край смятой постели и, уронив голову на руки, потер ладонями лицо. Больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось забраться в эту проклятую постель, снова ощутить тепло, оставленное спавшими в нем мужчинами и провалиться в сон, завершением которого стал бы вернувшийся Поттер. Заставив себя сесть ровно, Драко огляделся в поисках собственных вещей, снятых впопыхах. «Может быть, даже хорошо, что все так сложилось», — подумал он, и благоразумные мысли в голове прозвучали голосом отца.

Рядом с изголовьем кровати, перед Драко, стоял маленький столик, похожий на тот, за которым они ужинали накануне, только обитый красной тканью. Он на удивление был почти пуст: лежали только носовой платок, какие-то склянки, крошки от сломанной печати и вскрытый конверт с ее остатками. Задумчиво скользнув по нему взглядом, Малфой протянул руку, чтобы взять его, и тут же обнаружил, что конверт не был пуст: сквозь тонкую сероватую бумагу чувствовался край вложенного листка. Секунду поколебавшись, он открыл чужое письмо: Малфоям всегда нужно было совсем немного для того, чтобы слизеринская сущность возобладала вместе с любопытством и желанием использовать любую информацию в свою пользу — особенно если она касалась Избранного.

Без единого угрызения совести развернув листок, Драко пробежал взглядом по строкам, не сразу понимая их смысл и только заметив, что они датированы сегодняшним днем.

«Мистер Поттер,

Рад сообщить вам, что ваш заказ выполнен. Мы нашли зеркало, и вы можете прибыть прямо сейчас, чтобы забрать его. Я дам вам людей для транспортировки артефакта в ваш особняк.

С уважением, N.».

— Это совершенно точно не мое дело, — вслух и раздраженно произнес Драко, возвращая конверт на место. Тряхнув головой, невысохшими мокрыми волосами, он поежился от холода и потянулся к своей одежде: пора было возвращаться домой.

Поттер получил артефакт, с которого все началось, и про который он говорил прошлым вечером. Теперь общество Малфоя ему уж точно ни к чему.

***

Дом Поттера было трудно назвать уютным, но за прошлый вечер он принес достаточно впечатлений, отличающихся от тягучего уныния, преследовавшего все семейство Малфоев в последнее время. Драко понял это, едва только переступив порог номера в Дырявом котле.

И тогда же он вспомнил о том, как родители, должно быть, беспокоились о нем всю минувшую ночь, пока он наслаждался обществом Гарри, так неожиданно ставшего ему доступным.

Вещи были беспорядочно разбросаны по комнате, как случалось в каждый припадок Нарциссы; штора обгорела наполовину. Древняя магия, текущая в ее жилах, не оставляла никакого шанса на сохранность любого помещения, в котором эта женщина подвергалась страданиям. Вероятно, все уже закончилось, и Малфой-младший был избавлен от необходимости наблюдать это, будучи бессильным помочь — его рука не поднялась бы для того, чтобы оглушить мать или, тем более, наложить на нее империус.

Сама Нарцисса была в комнате одна. Она сидела в кресле посреди учиненного ею разгрома, куда худшего, чем тот, что царил на Гриммо, 12; одетая в одно только нижнее платье ведьма дремала, опустив голову на подлокотник и подперев ее руками.

— Мама, — с болью в сердце прошептал Драко, — мама, прости…

Он мог послать сову из дома Поттеров о том, что с ним все в порядке, что Гарри, благородный гриффиндорец со слишком длинным языком, не собирался причинять ему вред, а лишь только страдал от одиночества в пустынном особняке и жаждал компании. Что если они бы и разделили постель, то Драко получил бы от этого не меньше удовольствия, чем и его несостоявшийся любовник. Но младший Малфой, слишком увлеченный, просто забыл о необходимости такого успокаивающего письма. Он был слишком рад возможности вырваться из тисков собственной жизни — и окунуться в чужую. Совершенно забыв о чувствах матери.

Нарцисса резко вздохнула, и, едва увидев сына, вскочила и пошатнулась; до неприличия растрепанные волосы разметались по плечам. Малфой бросился к ней, поддерживая: он знал, как она бывает слаба после изматывающих приступов. С ужасом он увидел на ее лице расцветшую синим цветом гематому — след от удара. В то, что она сама упала, верилось с трудом, так же, как и в то, что отец способен и на такое.

— Все хорошо, мам, все хорошо, — прошептал Драко, обнимая и прижимая к себе дрожащую Нарциссу. Она, словно кукла, в которой закончился завод, обессилено упала обратно на кресло, и сын опустился рядом с ней на пол, обнимая ее ноги и положив голову на худые колени. — Он ничего со мной не сделал, все в порядке.

Механическим жестом Нарцисса запустила пальцы в растрёпанные волосы, начиная перебирать их. По спине пробежала дрожь — прикосновения Гарри были такими же, и столь желанными, необходимыми. Малфой слепо смотрел в одну точку, ощущая, как его выдержка, которой он всегда гордился, трескается по швам — слишком много всего произошло.

На его плечо легла тяжелая ладонь и до боли сжала, привлекая к себе все внимание и вынуждая обернуться: рядом стоял осунувшийся Люциус, выглядевший не многим лучше, чем его жена. Дотронувшись до лица сына, он осторожно провел подушечкой большого пальца от уголка глаза по щеке, словно что-то стирая, заставляя Драко осознать, что он плачет. Дернувшись и оттолкнув руку, ожидая нравоучений за показанную слабость, младший Малфой поднялся на ноги, привычно вставая перед матерью и закрывая ее спиной.

— Ты… — Люциус сглотнул, стараясь справиться с дрогнувшим голосом. — Ты ей сейчас ничем не поможешь. Она выпила зелье и, кажется, не очень осознает, где и с кем находится, — он оглядел сына странным взглядом. — Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать?

Не понимая, что имеет в виду отец, Малфой бросил недовольный взгляд на прикроватный столик, отметив, что количество пузырьков с мутной жидкостью, эликсиром, который принимала Нарцисса, заметно уменьшилось.

— Драко, — снова привлекая к себе внимание, произнес бывший Пожиратель Смерти непривычным, умоляющим тоном. — Ты... у тебя кровь на рубашке. Могу я?..

Раздражено поведя плечами, Драко почувствовал, что тонкая ткань пристала к ранкам на спине, видимо, вновь открывшимся и пропитавшим материю. Только сейчас он понял, что отец не слышал слов, сказанных матери, а если и слышал — то не поверил, приняв их за ложь во благо.

— Со мной все отлично, отец, — стараясь унять раздражение в голосе, произнес Малфой, направляясь к кровати и на ходу расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах. — Легенды о грифиндорском благородстве сочинялись не на пустом месте.

Стянув рукава и придерживая материю рубашки, чтобы она не повисла на коростах и не ободрала их, Драко встал на колени рядом с постелью и лег на нее грудью, закрывая глаза. Холодные, жесткие руки тут же коснулись его кожи, без намека на нежность, четко, без лишних движений отделяя приставшую к ранам ткань.

— Ты настоящий Малфой.

«И будь это трижды проклято», — мысленно добавил Драко, закусывая израненные еще прошлым вечером губы.

***

Носильщики — их было двое — поставили высокий, замотанный в черную ткань предмет в центре гостиной, с осторожностью прислонив его к стене между двумя зашторенными окнами. Гарри с легким удивлением огляделся вокруг, смутно припоминая, что комната была, когда он заходил сюда в последний раз, в самом плачевном состоянии. Беспорядок, остававшийся после пьянки накануне, был прибран; журнальный столик блестел чистотой, чехлы, защищающие кресла от грязи, водружены на свои места.

— Кричер! — крикнул хозяин дома, стягивая с рук перчатки и поворачиваясь к выходу из комнаты. Полы мантии мазнули по полу, только что вымытому и еще влажному.

— Да, господин, — покорно откликнулся домовик, через мгновение появившийся в дверном проеме, и ничем не выдавая своего любопытства, заглянул внутрь.

— Мистер М… мой гость еще здесь? — спросил Гарри, поперхнувшись фамилией Малфоев — двое невзрачных сквибов, доставивших его посылку, все еще находились рядом, и им незачем было знать, кто ночует в доме Поттеров.

— Нет, он ушел, сэр.

— Вот и умница, — выдохнул Гарри, а затем обернулся к носильщикам, бестолково стоявшим рядом с принесенным грузом. — Вы все еще здесь? — он требовательно взглянул на них и, предположив, что они надеялись на чаевые, начал судорожно проверять карманы в поисках мелких монет.

— Простите, мистер Поттер, — извиняющимся голосом начал один из них, высокий брюнет, имени которого — впрочем, как и другого — Гарри не запоминал. — Кажется, мы наследили и...

— Уходите, — перебил его хозяин дома, высыпав в быстро подставленную ладонь горсть кнатов. — Прошу прощения. Я спешу. Камин в кухне, самый нижний этаж. Надеюсь, вы не заблудитесь.

Как только носильщики покинули комнату, Кричер принес тряпочку, и, склонившись на четвереньки, начал стирать вновь появившиеся на полу грязные следы. Поттер, не обращая на него внимания, взял край ткани, которым был укрыт артефакт, и откинул его; под ним было еще два слоя плотного черного льна. Провозившись с ними еще с некоторое время, но не снимая последнего покрывала, Гарри, наконец, смог обнажить раму зеркала, выполненную из потемневшего со временем золота и украшенную причудливыми узорами, смутно напоминающими руническую вязь. С внутренним содроганием Гарри представил, как быстро с глади стекла спадет последний покров и то, что отразится в ней; поспешно отведя взгляд, он посмотрел на Кричера, все еще пыхтевшего у его ног.

— И ты туда же, — не потрудившись унять неудовольствие в голосе, сказал он. — Убирайся из комнаты. И проследи, чтобы в доме было пусто — мне нужно побыть одному.

— Да, сэр, — абсолютно безэмоционально откликнулся домовик, с трудом поднимаясь и уходя. Тряпочка висела в его тощей руке и волочилась одним концом по полу.

Подождав, когда за ним захлопнется дверь, Гарри с внутренним трепетом повернулся к новому предмету. Все его поиски старого хлама, принадлежавшего когда-то Блэкам, а значит — Сириусу, были ничем по сравнению с желанием обладать этим Зеркалом.

В своих поисках Гарри узнал много нового об этом артефакте; он был уверен, что его изготовил Дамблдор; но оказалось, что бывший директор школы всего лишь наделил его парочкой свойств, нужных для сокрытия философского камня. Большинство магов, до него владевших Зеркалом, заканчивали свои жизни весьма прискорбно — впору было задуматься о проклятии, наложенном самим создателем, чье имя потерялось в толще веков. Такой исход ждал не всех владельцев, так что Поттер, по праву считавшийся хозяином трех даров смерти и легко расставшийся с двумя из них, не сомневался, что сможет справиться с каким-то зеркалом. Оставив этот артефакт дома, он будет только иногда заглядывать в него, чтобы… помнить.

Не собираясь упускать больше ни минуты, Поттер с благоговением притронулся к тяжелой золоченой раме, которая совсем не изменилась за прошедшее время и осталась такой же, какой он ее помнил. Под пальцами был мягкий рельеф причудливой вязи, покрывающей все четыре стороны, обрамляющей стекло, пока что закрытое тканью, закрепленной на одном углу рамы. Верхнюю перекладину украшала устрашающая надпись, похожая на какое-то заклинание на латыни, но на деле лишь объясняющая действие артефакта — правда, только для того, кто сумел бы ее прочитать.

— Только два часа, — с непоколебимой уверенностью сообщил Гарри предмету. — Два часа. И это никому не навредит.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Его пальцы дрожали, когда он поднял волшебную палочку, чтобы коснуться драпировки и заставить ее соскользнуть.

Сердце ухнуло, в несколько ударов ускорив пульс: Поттер, конечно, знал, что именно увидит в зеркале, но картинка на расстоянии вытянутой руки приковывала к себе внимание и поражала так же, как много лет назад, на первом курсе, в одном из пустых классов Хогвартса. Правда, в этот раз за спиной его отражения стоял всего один человек.

Сириус.

Единственный из его близких, которого он помнил живым, и оттого тосковал сильнее всего. У него не было возможности по-настоящему осознать свою утрату: то время предшествовало открытой войне (хотя для Избранного она началась с получением шрама на лбу), и было наполнено тревогой, страхом и бессчетным количеством проблем, которые лишали возможности достойно оплакать потери. Боль вернулась с новой силой, когда все закончилось, и жизнь вернулась в мирное и спокойное русло, а Поттер обосновался в доме Блэков, не приняв предложения остаться в Хогвартсе, с которым было связано излишнее количество воспоминаний. Наполовину заброшенный дом, погрязший в запустении и разрухе, мог быть восстановлен для нормальной жизни; к тому же, Кричер захотел вернуться в особняк, и помышлять о его продаже стало незачем.

Однако чем дольше Гарри оставался в этом доме, медленно обживаясь и привыкая к его особенностям, тем больше он понимал старого домовика, не желавшего ничего менять. Тогда же пришло желание не перестраивать старый особняк, а восстановить его, вернув утерянные, украденные и выброшенные вещи, когда-то являвшиеся имуществом Блэков, — вместе с крупицами воспоминаний о Сириусе. Все, что когда-то принадлежало ему, вызывало особенный трепет и даже не желание, а необходимость обладать. Будто, собрав все его вещи, можно было бы вернуть последнего из рода Блэков.

Гарри сделал короткий шаг назад, чтобы оказаться ближе к крестному, отражавшемуся в затемненном стекле. Тонкий сплав из олова и драгоценных металлов, которым было покрыто стекло с той стороны, помутнел, делая отражение неровным — но от того еще более реалистичным. Сириус улыбнулся и дружеским, щемящим душу жестом положил ладонь на плечо стоящего рядом осунувшегося и усталого Поттера — абсолютно невесомую ладонь.

Если бы можно было не только видеть, но и ощущать касания.

Сущность, которую он призывал с помощью камня, Дара Смерти, не обладала теплой и живой плотью, но к ней наверняка можно было прикоснуться. На отражение в Зеркале можно было только смотреть. Гарри старался не думать о камне, холодном, черном камушке с зубчатым разломом посередине; Дар Смерти можно было попытаться найти, но Поттер был уверен, что не стоит беспокоить мертвых, достаточно настрадавшихся в этом мире, ради собственных мрачных желаний; как и в том, что Сириус не захотел бы возвращаться в этот особняк даже на время. Стараясь не представлять себе, какие возможности он упустил, выбросив Камень, Гарри опустился на пол, поджав под себя ноги. Его отражение продолжало стоять, только склонило голову, коснувшись виском плеча Сириуса, чуть усмехнувшегося этому жесту. Жгучая ревность поднималась из глубин души — его проклятый двойник мог получить то, в чем он сам так мучительно нуждался. Но это отрезвляло, давая некоторую уверенность, что артефакт не имеет над хозяином той разрушительной силы, которую Поттеру пришлось испытать на себе, впервые увидев.

…Изо всех сил всматриваясь в тонкую гладь стекла, Гарри не сразу понял, что в комнате слишком темно, чтобы различить не то, что картины, показываемые Зеркалом, но даже сами его очертания. Удивленно моргая, он поднялся на ноги, только сейчас начиная ощущать, как затекло все тело, долгое время находившееся в одной позе, а желудок сводит от голода. Достав палочку, он зажег лампы в комнате и одним движением передвинул диван поближе к Зеркалу, чтобы в следующий раз проводить здесь время с большим удобством.  
В животе ныло от голода, которого Поттер не чувствовал, пока был словно в загипнотизированном состоянии перед зеркалом. Мечтая съесть хотя бы сэндвич, он торопливо задернул тканью проклятый артефакт, который создавали не иначе как для того, чтобы сводить волшебников с ума, в чем он по своему успеху едва ли уступал Камню. «Пусть не два часа. Пусть это было четыре... Который час? — Думал Гарри, торопливо отправляясь на кухню. — В любом случае, ничего страшного». Он быстро нашел съестное. Почти не прожевывая, он съел два бутерброда, ленясь полноценно ужинать.

Кричер появился незаметно, и подергал хозяина, жадно пьющего молоко из бутылки, за джинсы.

— Сова, мистер Поттер, — негромко произнес он. — От семейства Уизли, сэр.

— Неужели, — скривился Гарри, ставя бутылку на стол и с дурным предчувствием забирая у домовика конверт. От холодного питья зубы неприятно ныли. — Скажи мне, что Джинни хочет к нам вернуться. Дальше этой неопределенности я не вынесу.

— Я не знаю, сэр.

Гарри достал тонкую бумажку, больше всего желая прочитать какие-то благосклонные слова своей благоверной, приглашение на ужин, извещение о том, что она приедет, например, завтра. Дурная мысль показать жене зеркало и спросить, что она видит в нем, пронеслась в голове; но иллюзии иссякли с первым взглядом на разборчивые, аккуратные строчки:

«Здравствуй, Поттер.

Я хотела сообщить тебе лично, до того, как придет официальное письмо Визенгамота, но дома ты не появляешься, а в министерстве и так много сплетен, чтобы приходить туда. Я подала документы на расторжение брака. Они будут рассмотрены, и нас пригласят. Прошу тебя, подтверди свое геройство и не устраивай сцен, я все равно не вернусь. Извинения тоже ни к чему — дело не в нашей последней ссоре, я давно не могу тебя выносить и не вижу будущего у нашей семьи. Хорошенько подумав, ты со мной согласишься.

Не держи на меня зла и бросай пить. Дж.Уизли».

Гарри перечитал письмо несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что все понял верно.

— Жена бросила Избранного — вот шумихи будет в газетах, — произнес, наконец, он. Задумчиво утерев капли молока с губ, Гарри прошел мимо притихшего Кричера к камину и бросил письмо в едва теплящийся огонь — оно сразу занялось ярким желтым огнем. — Разбуди меня завтра на работу, — обратился он к домовику.

Взяв с каминной полки початую бутылку виски, он отправился в свою спальню. Теперь не было необходимости подниматься в их бывшую общую комнату или вспоминать о приличиях. В холостяцкой жизни, которой Гарри не знал, из общей комнаты грифиндорцев сразу переселившись в дом Блэков вместе с невестой, были свои прелести. Гарри был полностью предоставлен сам себе.

Напиток приятно согрел внутренности, но вкус и предчувствие опьянения не принесли привычного удовольствия. Поморщившись, Поттер глотнул еще, но подумал, что выпивка — плохой выход из круговорота мыслей: куда лучше, чем огневиски, от них освобождало Зеркало. Гарри с раздражением распахнул двери своей спальни, поставил питье в угол, на паркет. Он не мог отправиться в гостиную сейчас — пора было спать, и, к тому же, он уже исчерпал сегодняшний лимит тех грез, что дарил древний артефакт. Поттер упал на мягкую постель — только его постель — с наслаждением вытянувшись. Взглянув в потолок и прислушавшись к тишине старого особняка, он улыбнулся.

Наконец-то Гарри, если бы его сейчас спросили об этом, мог бы с уверенностью ответить, что счастлив: этому не препятствовали ни обязательства, ни постоянное чувство вины. Ощущение улыбки, обращенной в пустоту дома, свернулось теплым клубочком в груди, когда Гарри засыпал, и перешло в сон. Ему должна была присниться Джинни, или, на худой конец, какие-то кошмары, олицетворяющие собой мелкие бытовые неприятности вроде предстоящего развода; нового визита в Визенгамот; скандала, который разразится в светских новостях после его заступничества за Малфоев. Определенно, детишкам, которым сейчас рассказывают удивительные истории о Мальчике-Который-Выжил, не стоило бы принимать его за своего кумира.

Однако, вместо всех этих несуразиц, казавшихся Гарри мусором куда более мелким, чем бесполезный хлам Блэков, ему снились поцелуи.

Поцелуи жадные, но в них не было похоти, только необходимость прикосновений и сладость неподатливых губ. Длинные пряди лезли в лицо, мешая, норовя попасть в рот, а жесткая щетина кололась, но все было настолько правильно, что Гарри подался вперед, чуть запрокидывая голову, опасаясь, что это может закончиться. Ему хотелось провалиться в эти ощущения, не размыкая век, забыться и никогда не отпускать. Даже когда совершенно ледяные ладони легли на живот и без церемоний залезли под футболку, загибая ее край и обжигая кожу, от чего по всему телу прошла волна дрожи, Гарри лишь прижал чужие холодные руки к себе, чтобы согреть.

— Что ты творишь? — тихо прошептал он и открыл глаза, встретившись с насмешливым взглядом Сириуса.

— На улице снег. И холодно, — сообщил тот, присаживаясь на самый край софы, на которой расположился Гарри. — Не подвинешься?

Повернувшись на бок, Гарри послушно уступил место тут же опустившемуся рядом Сириусу, обнявшему его и снова запустившему руки под футболку. Все еще холодные ладони медленно и лениво скользили по спине, и от этих прикосновений по коже бегали мурашки, вызванные не только принесенной прохладой, но и легким возбуждением. Длинные темные пряди снова лезли в лицо, но это совсем не мешало, и Поттер с нежностью потерся щекой о плечо, дотронулся губами до открытой и беззащитной шеи. Сириус тихо выдохнул ему в макушку, коснувшись взъерошенных волос горячим дыханием, и притянул ближе, прижимая к груди, позволяя забыться и спрятаться от всего окружающего мира.


	7. Lili Marlene

— Мистер Поттер.

Голос доносился откуда-то издалека, словно звучал сквозь толщу воды; смысл произнесенных слов не доходил до сонного рассудка. В постели было тепло, мягкая ткань одеяла нежно касалась обнаженной спины, и шевелиться не хотелось. Казалось, что стоит совершить хоть одно движение, и мягкий кокон блаженства и умиротворения треснет, разлетится на множество кусочков, выбросив в нежеланную реальность.

— Мистер Поттер, вы вчера сами приказали вас разбудить, — одеяло поползло вниз, и плечи окунулись в утреннюю прохладу комнаты. Стараясь ухватиться за остатки ускользающего сна, полного мучительной нежности и тоски по несбывшемуся, Гарри малодушно попытался заползти обратно под одеяло.

— Мистер Поттер, сэр!

Цепкие руки ухватили за плечи и потрясли. Сопротивляться дальше было бессмысленно; Поттер нехотя перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на размытом пятне, которое было стоящим рядом Кричером.

— Спасибо, — челюсти хрустнули от чудовищного зевка. — Ты разбудил меня, можешь идти.

— Что молодой хозяин хочет на завтрак?

— Я... Я еще не знаю, — Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой, отсылая навязчивого домовика и бессильно роняя голову на подушку.

Нужно было что-то решать. Идти на работу — самая неприятная из обязанностей; Поттер ума не мог приложить, зачем он делал это пять лет, каждый проклятый день, полный раздражения, ненависти и неясной тоски по какой-то другой жизни. Он не нуждался в деньгах; Джин когда-то подсказала мужу, что он может сделать карьеру, о которой многим не приходится даже мечтать, но вряд ли даже министерское кресло привлекательнее статуса Избранного. Джинни многое ему подсказывала…

Гарри попробовал вспомнить ощущения от прочтения вчерашнего послания Джиневры. Они были странными, даже удивительными — его, кажется, бросила женщина, о которой он мечтал еще в школьные годы, но ничего, кроме спокойствия утра, в которое никто больше не посмеет вмешаться, не осталось. Не было боли, тоски,а главное — желания что-то исправить.

«Может, стоит заменить ее на Драко?» — со смешком подумал Гарри и счел эту мысль очень забавной. Он знал, что был прав, выставив однокурсника за дверь — Поттеру не нужны поклонники, которые смотрят на него с вожделением и покорностью, которую, возможно, даже не замечают сами. Малфой оказался из их числа; Гарри проверял его в течение разговора, заставляя сделать то или иное, чего отпрыск благородного дома не желал — Драко оказался не лучше, чем фанатки, присылающие шоколад с амортенцией. После вечера, проведенного вдвоем, Поттер в этом не сомневался — все напускное благородство и спесь, так раздражавшие в школьные годы, легко стирались под одним откровенным прикосновением, которого Малфой вообще не должен был допускать, оставайся он тем, кем старался казаться.

Не нужны были ни Джинни, ни Драко, ни работа — глупый, утомительный придаток. Хотелось отбросить все старое и ненужное, отягощавшее его жизнь бессмысленным грузом.

Поттер чувствовал себя исключительно самодостаточным человеком.

По крайней мере, сегодняшним утром. Увольняться он, по здравому размышлению, не захочет, и сейчас отдавал себе в этом отчет. Однако Гарри пришел к выводу, что, по крайней мере, один день министерство может простоять без него, даже если на аврорат вздумается кому-то напасть.

Не удосужившись встать, Гарри достал из-под подушки палочку, взмахом притянул к себе валявшийся на письменном столе пергамент и полупустую чернильницу с пером; надел лежавшие на прикроватном столике очки. Бардак, царивший в комнате, тут же стал четче; с нежностью подумав о вещах Блэков, бережно собираемых им уже третий год, Гарри огладил бока глиняной чернильницы — одной из этих реликвий, столь ненавидимых Джинни, — чтобы стереть пыль.

Поттер позвал Кричера и оторвал узкую полоску пергаментного листа. Устроив его на согнутых коленях, он быстро и не очень ровно написал: «У меня проблемы с Джин. Прикроешь? Гарри» и, поставив витиеватый росчерк, скатал записку в трубочку. Кажется, такую вопиющую ложь он еще не присылал на работу. Со вчерашнего дня у Гарри не было никаких проблем с Джинни — исключительно взаимопонимание.

Заглянувший в комнату домовик ловко поймал брошенное письмо и, как показалось Поттеру, с осуждением посмотрел на своего хозяина.

— Отправь это Корнеру, в министерство. И меня ни для кого нет, — слишком резко закончил Гарри, злясь на собственный извиняющийся тон.

Хлопок, с которым исчез домовик, сопроводился облегченным выдохом Поттера. Сняв очки, он лег обратно, с наслаждением растянувшись на огромной кровати и раскинув руки. В воображении он воссоздал последние мгновения сна: вот Сириус нависает над ним, опираясь по обе стороны от головы, вот, склонившись, едва ощутимо касается губ; его тело так близко, что можно, приподнявшись, ощутить его целиком. Гарри приоткрыл губы, немного выгнувшись, чтобы почувствовать — но не было ничего, кроме одеяла, скользнувшего по ставшим чувствительными соскам. Образы сна ускользали.

Бессильно застонав от невозможности вернуть наслаждение, Поттер вызвал воспоминания о прошлой ночи, когда в этой постели был Малфой. Его невозможно было бы спутать с Сириусом, даже сняв очки и не глядя выше ключиц, но все же Поттер, до этого никогда не бывший с мужчиной, мог с уверенностью сказать, это был не самый плохой вариант. Ощущать его костлявые бедра, вжимавшиеся в ягодицы, жесткую грудину, упирающуюся в лопатки, длинные ноги с острыми коленями и нежные пальцы, с неловкой осторожностью скользящие по груди и плечам, было до странного естественно, будто они просыпались так каждый день.

От этих воспоминаний, слишком свежих и ярких, по собственному телу, разморенному ото сна, прошла волна сладкой, предвкушающей дрожи; Гарри слишком долго был один, и все это время не испытывал желания даже обнять кого-либо. Он потянулся рукой под одеялом вниз, но замер, едва коснувшись косточки на бедре. В воображении это прикосновение превратилось в поцелуй сухих, щекочущих кожу губ Сириуса. Скользнув немного дальше, можно было представить себе, что…

— Сириус, — тихо шепнул Поттер, не размыкая век. Он не мог, да и не хотел избавиться от снов, жарких, оставляющих после себя только пустоту, мучительное отвращение к окружающей его действительности и постыдное возбуждение. Но, пробудившись, он никогда не осмеливался использовать память о крестном для удовлетворения собственных желаний. — Прости меня.

***

В гостиной, напротив зеркала, нашелся Кричер, заворожено смотрящий в неведомую глубину.

— Что, видишь носок в своих руках? — грубо спросил хозяин дома, подходя к шкафу и делая вид, что пришел сюда вовсе не ради этого артефакта, а ради бутылки огневиски. Необходимости в последнем Поттер не чувствовал — он просто хотел увидеть, что сегодня будет в отражении. Какая-то подлая мысль подсказывала, что после столь откровенных снов с участием Сириуса картина могла измениться.

Увы, Кричер не мог понять фразу о носке.

— Хозяин не должен больше подходить к этому зеркалу, — произнес домовик, опуская голову и не глядя больше ни в отражение, ни на Гарри. — Оно злое.

Тот ответил, стараясь сделать голос как можно более равнодушным:

— Да, я тоже так считаю. Закрой его тканью, пожалуйста. Проходя мимо, невольно натыкаешься взглядом.

Кричер уже поднимал тяжелое черное полотно, в котором зеркало было накануне привезено, и с болью смотрел на отражение, которое должен был закрыть.

— Оно злое, злое…

— Брось, — пренебрежительно махнув рукой, произнес Поттер. Он уже налил себе выпивки и теперь втянул в себя глоток. Запах казался омерзительным, а крепость — слишком сильной. — Никто, кроме тебя, не виноват в том, что ты несчастлив и видишь там всякое. А, кстати, что ты там видишь?

Кричер уставился на хозяина, замерев с тканью в руках, уже наполовину закрывающей стекло.

— Моя госпожа, с сыном и наследниками, — начал он, — госпожа Блэк…

Гарри потряс головой, ощутив, как выпитое подступает к горлу — видеть в зеркале картины, схожие с теми, что видит это жалкое существо, было омерзительно.

— Опять эта старая карга, — перебил он домовика, садясь на подлокотник кресла и усилием воли заставляя себя отпить еще один глоток. — Не надо рассказывать. На самом деле, мне неинтересно. Убирайся.

— Как прикажет хозяин.

Кричер аппарировал. Ему необязательно было это делать; домовик предпочитал передвигаться по дому без аппарации, потому что он любил этот особняк так же, как и его хозяин; ходить по его коридорам и лестницам, быть в комнатах составляло особенное удовольствие, вдохновение прошлым, прикосновение к чему-то священному. Его уход сейчас был подобен хлопку дверью. Проклятый домовик снова обиделся и, будучи не в праве это как-то демонстрировать, покинул Поттера как можно быстрее.

Гарри вздохнул. Отросшие пряди лезли в лицо; пропустив волосы сквозь пальцы, он пригладил прическу, которая, даже если бы он решил подражать, никогда бы не стала похожей на ту, что была у крестного. Радуясь, что домовик ушел, и можно было больше не ломать комедию перед ненужным свидетелем его слабости, Поттер открыл окно и вылил на улицу остатки виски. Торопливыми, судорожными движениями он откинул драпировку с зеркала.

Комната, отраженная в стекле, была теперь несколько светлее настоящей. Двое мужчин сидели в кресле, развернутом к зеркалу; их расслабленные позы выдавали полное спокойствие и безмятежность. Сириус обнимал худые плечи, его, Гарри, плечи — очертания лица, одежды, которую Поттер надевал накануне — свитер и джинсы, — были вполне узнаваемы. На их коленях лежала книга, толстый талмуд. Ему, впрочем, уделялось мало внимания; мужчины все время отвлекались на долгие, ленивые поцелуи, не способствующие чтению.

Эта реальность была скрыта лишь тонким стеклом; она оставалась единственным настоящим, которое существовало. Гарри же застрял в каком-то странном воспоминании, из которого не мог найти выхода.

Забываясь, Поттер шагнул к зеркалу, чтобы вжаться в него раскрытыми ладонями. Изображение меркло, становилось больше, размывалось, как если бы он приближался к собственному отражению; едва не ткнувшись носом в стекло — понадеявшись, что оно будет похоже на воду и пропустит внутрь — он отпрянул, чтобы видеть происходящее снова.

Он и Сириус в зазеркалье шутливо подрались, пытаясь щекотать друг друга; книга соскользнула на пол страницами вверх. Он забрался на колени крестного, оседлав и сжав коленями бедра; он целовал его, заставляя запрокидывать голову, долго, жадно. Успокоившись, просто обнял за шею, очень крепко, почти судорожно, чтобы никогда не отпускать и держать подле себя.

Крестный шевельнулся, касаясь носом его шеи — вдыхая запах. Затем открыл глаза и взглянул на Поттера, того, что стоял, одинокий, в своей темной гостиной, не согретой ни камином, ни чьим-либо присутствием. Не сводя с него взгляда, он успокаивающе гладил по спине тело в своих руках.

Ладони широко оглаживали спину, пальцы задерживались на позвонках, очерчивая их — Гарри видел это так четко, словно находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от этих двоих, за которых он один влачил жизнь в этой убогой реальности.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, — проговорил Сириус. Голос, тихий, будто из опасения разбудить спящего, определенно не рождался в голове уже измученного этим видением Поттера, а раздавался из-за спины, точно действительно с кресла. Гарри не мог оглянуться — он не мог позволить себе разорвать зрительный контакт с крестным, ощущая внутренний трепет от такой странной, чуждой магии. Каким-то седьмым чувством он знал — обернешься и разрушишь видение, больше никогда не сможешь вернуть. — Ты так сильно вырос.

— Да, Сириус, — сдавленно, одними губами ответил Гарри — он не мог выдавить из себя ничего другого от подступивших к горлу душащих слез.

— Жаль, что я не увидел тебя таким, — Блэк печально улыбался, не выпуская из рук нежащегося от его прикосновений зеркального двойника Поттера. — Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, жил на полную — за нас всех. Ты еще можешь получить все — семью или новую любовницу на каждую ночь, любимые занятия взамен работы, путешествия по миру, полеты…Пока ты жив.

Гарри неровно дышал, изо всех сил сдерживая рыдания — это разрушило бы магию зеркала.

— Я…

В дверь постучали. В следующее мгновение она распахнулась.

— Мистер Поттер, ваш завтрак…

Кричер не закончил. Он торопливо пересек комнату; Гарри хотел ударить его, оглушить заклинанием, но успел только взглянуть на домовика, яростного, как Нарцисса Блэк, воюющая с министерством за свою семью.

— Я же говорил, что это злое зеркало! — прошипел тот, взмахивая своими маленькими, ссохшимися ладошками — артефакт накренился, повисая над полом, и, едва его хозяин успел отскочить, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, с чудовищным грохотом обрушился на пол стеклом вниз. Поттер, успевший достать палочку, отшвырнул домовика к стене, сильно приложив его головой об край дивана.

— Хозяин! — заверещал тот на непозволительно высоких нотах. — Злое, злое, злое! Хозяин никогда не бил Кричера!

— Не смей больше приближаться к этому зеркалу, — прошипел Гарри. Он кутался в халат, чувствуя внезапный озноб, смертельный холод по всему телу. Было непонятно, разбилось зеркало или нет; но поднимать его прямо сейчас, рискуя увидеть осколки, Гарри не нашел бы в себе сил. — Отправляйся в свою коморку и накажи себя за неповиновение.

Выплюнув последние слова, Поттер поспешно покинул комнату, боясь бросить взгляд на упавшее зеркало. Он только что потерял контроль над ситуацией, и очень хорошо осознавал это. За последнее время он слишком много раз подчинялся своим эмоциям, действуя импульсивно, но сейчас все это происходило рядом с артефактом, считавшимся порождением темной магии. Необходимо было успокоиться и взять себя в руки, что представлялось невозможным, потому что, прикрывая глаза, Гарри видел отраженного Сириуса, разговаривающего с ним из-за спины. Излишняя уверенность в том, что с ним действительно разговаривал крестный, пугала — остатки здравого смысла, не затемненные безумной надеждой, воскрешали в памяти правила авроров, которые гласили о необходимости работы в паре с любыми возможно опасными предметами.

***

Заходя в комнату через некоторое время, Гарри уже знал, что именно увидит; однако какая-то неведомая сила гнала наверх, заставляя приблизиться к лежащему зеркалу. Наклонившись, Гарри взялся за верхний угол рамы и потянул, прикладывая все силы, не решаясь применить магию, чтобы не навредить еще сильнее. Зеркало поддалось с глухим скрежетом по доскам паркета, и слишком легко сдвинулось с места; послышался звон и хруст стекла. Затаив дыхание и запрещая себе смотреть на пол, Поттер резко дернул неподъемно-тяжелую раму, упираясь в нее руками и, наконец, поднял, с облегчением толкнув на стену. Зеркало было слепо: в раме оставался только кусок стекла, занимавший одну третью от всей площади, и он не отражал ничего. Остальные осколки разных размеров рассыпались по паркету; самые крупными были с ладонь, другие же не превышали величиной и монеты.

Он потратил столько времени на поиски этого артефакта, и вот теперь искать стало нечего, он больше никогда не сможет увидеть крестного.

— Сириус, — тихо выдохнул Гарри, дотронувшись пальцами до ручки пустующего кресла. Еще утром он видел себя вместе с ним в этой проклятой запущенной комнате, так близко, что, казалось, стоит протянуть руку, и можно прикоснуться. Наверное, уничтожение зеркала было и к лучшему — голос, так явно слышимый, и ощущение присутствия лишали рассудка и здравого смысла.

— Я хочу увидеть тебя. — Боль от утраты навалилась с новой силой, будто, не разбей он это проклятое зеркало, можно было бы исправить случившееся десяток лет назад. Воспоминания, которые Гарри запрещал себе воскрешать, спрятав их в самом дальнем уголке памяти, полились потоком, будто битва в Министерстве была несколько часов назад.

Если бы не его поспешность и глупость, если бы он в то Рождество не вернулся в школу, ослепленный своей дурной, никому не нужной затеей с Армией Дамблдора и поверхностной привязанностью к девочке… Губы невольно тронула улыбка — сейчас, стоя в опустевшем доме Сириуса, он даже не мог вспомнить, кто из них — Джоу или Джин тогда занимали его мысли и казались самым важным, что только можно вообразить. Ему никто не был нужен, и Поттер бы все отдал сейчас лишь за то, чтобы услышать, как крестный называет его по имени. Какая ирония, что в последний раз он назвал его Джеймсом, не впервой путая Гарри с отцом, но и это не было важно. Гарри манил лишь звук его голоса, любое его прикосновение, даже мимолетное, возможность просто увидеть, смотреть на него, не надеясь на большее.

— Я так скучаю. — Забывшись, Гарри сделал шаг вперед, наступив на разлетевшиеся осколки, хрустнувшие под босой ступней, и прижался лбом к холодной глади, ощущая собственные слезы, катящиеся по щекам. — Я хочу оказаться рядом с тобой.

В слепой надежде, что разбитый артефакт прислушается к его просьбе, Гарри чуть отстранился от стекла и глянул в него. Потемневшая гладь сменилась картиной, от которой Поттер в ужасе шарахнулся назад, запнувшись о стоящее кресло, и рухнул на пол. Зеркало, оставшееся в раме, вновь отражало гостиную Блэков и тело худощавого мужчины, медленно раскачивавшееся в петле, закрепленной на люстре. Обернувшись, чтобы удостовериться, что зеркало не показывает реальности, Гарри снова уставился на представшую перед его взором картину, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце. На повешенном были его, Поттера, все те же джинсы и кофта, волосы так же неопрятно топорщились, а из левой ступни медленно капала темно-алая кровь. Переведя взгляд на свои босые ноги и заметив несколько глубоких порезов, Гарри с трудом забрался в кресло, старясь не наступать на пораненную ногу. Он некоторое время избегал смотреть в зеркало, сосредоточенно глядя на злосчастную люстру.

Когда он снова посмотрел в осколок зеркала, гладь стекла стала пепельно-мутной, казалось, что на нее накинули какое-то серое полотно, колышущееся от гуляющих по дому сквозняков. Если артефакт мог еще что-то показывать, в чем Поттер убедился несколькими минутами ранее, то стоило попробовать его восстановить. Кое-как поднявшись, воодушевленный новой затеей, он пересек комнату и присел на край стола, на котором оставил недавно открытую бутылку. Несколько глотков обжигающего виски прямо из горлышка бутылки уняли панические мечущиеся мысли.

Решив не тратить время на поиски целебной настойки, Поттер, закусив губу, плеснул терпко пахнущий напиток на отозвавшуюся болью рану на ноге и, хромая, вернулся к зеркалу. При первом взгляде ему показалось, что осколков слишком много, и собрать их воедино, вернув зачарованному стеклу былые свойства, будет невозможно. Воодушевление, несколько мгновений назад придавшее сил, покинуло тело, возвращая привычное состояние апатии и раздражения, от которого спасало только одно. Алкоголь легко прокатился по горлу, не обжигая, только лишь принося приятное тепло в вечно мерзнущее тело; определенно, так стало проще думать. Опустившись на пол и поставив рядом с собой бутылку, как единственное спасение сейчас, Гарри уже внимательней посмотрел на осколки. Они лежали, строго повторяя контур упавшего зеркала, только перевёрнутые отражающей гладью вниз — если постараться, то наверняка можно собрать их воедино. Притянув к себе два ближайших осколка, Поттер сложил их вместе по стороне скола и навел палочку, произнеся заклинание; обломки, протестующее звякнув, отодвинулись друг от друга, оказавшись не родными частями.

Мазнув взглядом по шкафу, где точно должна была стоять еще одна бутылка, Поттер вернулся к осколкам. Ему предстояла долгая работа.

***

Злость, приправленная давно забытой болью, вызванной повиновением перед новым хозяином, сменялась мерзким ощущением беспокойства. Забота о волшебниках, которым принадлежал домовой эльф, была искусственно навязана магией, не дающей плохо отзываться о своей семье и, тем более, вредить ей. Говорили, что свободные домовики, отбросы их вида, могли нести любой вздор и использовать собственную силу против человека, но Кричер знал и другие пути, менее унизительные для верного слуги.

Его нынешний владелец, полукровка, в одно мгновение ставший хозяином бесценного родового гнезда Блэков, унаследовал это богатство благодаря Кричеру; знай верный слуга чистокровного рода, что такое случится, он бы тысячу раз подумал, прежде чем делать что-то против сына хозяйки. Сириус не был Блэком по характеру, не имел их черт и стремлений, но все равно оставался последним из рода, и на нем закончилось великое семейное древо. Домовик был уверен, что магия, заставляющая служить этому дому, уничтожит его, отправив вслед за хозяевами, но случилось худшее, что только можно было предположить: он остался подле полукровки и предательницы крови. Со временем, проведённым в этом доме, Поттер, вначале показавший себя добрым и сочувствующим, стал все больше походить на Сириуса своими привычками и отношением. Но Кричер был обязан заботиться о нем.

Из гостиной, откуда его выгнали, с самого утра не доносилось ни звука. Хозяин слишком много времени находился один вместе с проклятым зеркалом, и беспокойство действовало на нервы, заставляя прислушиваться к каждому шороху. За окнами наступил вечер, и последние солнечные лучи алыми всполохами лизали стекла; дом, подчиняясь правящей в нем магии, зажег газовые светильники, прогоняя начавшие сгущаться тени, и замер в ожидании. Вязкую тишину ничего не нарушало, значит, мистер Поттер не нуждался в обществе, но беспокойство гнало наверх, в жилые комнаты.

Владелец дома нашелся быстро — там же, где Кричер его и оставил, в гостиной: он сидел на полу напротив разбитого зеркала, подогнув под себя ноги и опустив голову на грудь. Темные волосы неопрятными перьями лежали на лице, оттеняя бледность кожи, придавая слишком сильное сходство с сыном хозяйки, вызывая желание отшатнуться и бросить этого мага, так похожего на чудовище, разбившее сердце госпожи. Схожести добавляла полупустая бутылка резко пахнущего пойла, валявшаяся на боку на мягком ковре. Перед ним на полу лежала россыпь осколков; некоторая их часть была возвращена в раму, но тонкие трещины указывали на стороны, которыми соединяли части разбившегося стекла. Частички зеркала, как и пол, на котором они валялись, были заляпаны чем-то бурым, очень похожим на засохшую кровь. Поняв это, Кричер приблизился, старясь разглядеть руки хозяина, и понять, насколько сильно он поранился.

— Мистер Поттер, — неуверенно произнес домовик, не зная, дозволено ли ему в этот раз беспокоить молодого господина. Тот отреагировал на голос поднятием головы — очков не было, взгляд был совершенно расфокусирован и слепо блуждал по помещению в поисках говорившего.

— Добби? — хрипло спросил он, попытавшись отодвинуться назад. — Как ты тут... Ты же...

— Хозяин не узнает своего старого Кричера?

— Кричер? — Поттер скривился, будто ему было неприятно произносить это имя. — Что тебе нужно?

— Может быть, мне помочь вам обработать раны? Вам нужно поспать, мистер Поттер.

— Я... да, спать... Мне нужно выспаться, — он сделал широкий жест рукой и уронил с колен несколько осколков зеркала, которые, по-видимому, пытался соединить вместе. Домовик помог ему подняться и, осторожно придерживая, подвел к стоящему поблизости дивану; покачнувшись и приглушенно охнув, хозяин схватился за него в попытке удержать равновесие и тут же вскрикнул, отдернув руку. Кисть, сжавшая костлявое плечо, оказалась влажной и горячей, и оставила алый след на коже. Кричер, ощущая злость на безмозглого хозяина, не слушающего его советов и пытавшегося восстановить эту мерзость, помог тому сесть и быстро направился в кладовую за лекарственным зельем, чтобы обработать раны, тонкой паутиной покрывавшие все ладони.

Найдя нужную склянку, Кричер переместился обратно и обнаружил хозяина крепко спящим, прижимающим колени к груди. Подавив тяжелый вздох — беспокоить хозяев не дозволялось, — домовик как можно осторожнее избавил лежащего от ботинок и одежды, оставив только белье, и накрыл пледом, зная, какими холодными могут быть ночи в доме. Самым сложным было обработать раны, не потревожив, но домовой эльф уже наловчился залечивать порезы — заботиться о своих хозяевах было высшей целью. Все повторялось. Новый хозяин, как и недостойнейший из Блэков, вернувшись в этот дом, схоже напивался, проваливаясь в бред из собственных мыслей и воспоминаний, разговаривая с давно умершими. И долго это продолжаться не могло.

Закончив с заботой о крепко спящем хозяине, Кричер с опасением приблизился к зеркалу. Мистер Поттер проделал огромную работу, достойную сильных магов — это было нельзя отрицать, но до ее завершения оставалось еще очень много времени, если он продолжит так же медленно скреплять осколок за осколком. Стеклянная гладь, покрытая множеством чудно переплетающихся трещин, не отражала в себе ничего, оставаясь серной и безжизненной. Испытывая странное разочарование от увиденного, Кричер занес руки над валявшимися на полу осколками. Те отозвались лёгким звоном.

Домовик не был уверен в том, что делает, но преданность хозяину не позволяла оставить все, как есть. Если Гарри Поттеру так нужно было это зеркало, то Кричер, как хороший слуга, должен был исправить собственный промах.

— Ты хорошо заботишься о нем.

Домовик невольно вздрогнул и тут же обругал себя за оплошность — хозяйка очень редко приходила в эту комнату; ее портрет, ничем не закрепленный, стоял в дальнем углу гостиной и мог пострадать, реши Поттер с ним расправиться.

— М-моя госпожа, — шепотом ответил домовик, поворачиваясь к картине и склоняясь в подобострастном поклоне, не смея поднять глаза перед ее невысказанным упреком. — Я бы никогда не предал род Блэков, но ваш сын отдал меня...

— Они так похожи, — задумчиво продолжила она, не обращая внимания на слова слуги. — И одинаково плохо кончат. Эта игрушка лишит его рассудка быстрее, чем алкоголь и горе убили последнего Блэка. Может быть, — с шелестом юбок старуха поднялась с кресла, в котором была изображена, и подошла к краю рамы, — может быть, так будет лучше для всех.

Кричер осмелился разогнуться, перестав бросать взгляды украдкой, и увидел только пустой холст. Слова хозяйки отдавались звоном в ушах, отбрасывая собственные нелепые оправдания, и оставляя только одну четко оформившуюся мысль: если мистер Поттер так страстно хочет встретиться с сыном хозяйки, Кричер, как хороший слуга, постарается ему помочь.

***

Едва ли есть нечто более омерзительное, чем наутро, проснувшись, обнаружить, что накануне не сделал ровным счетом ничего для избавления от похмелья. Гарри смотрел в потолок, понимая, что пробудился очень рано, и что его замутит, вздумай он пошевелиться. Красочные картины грядущего мучения промелькнули в сознании, и Гарри, собравшись с силами, поднялся. Зеркало сейчас было прямо перед ним. Поттер мельком отметил, что оно, кажется, цело. Решив, что ему привиделся в пьяном бреду весь вчерашний кошмар, хозяин дома встал, чувствуя невыносимую слабость в мышцах. Алкоголь еще толком не выветрился из него, так что при первом шаге Гарри повело в сторону. Мысленно выругавшись, он, выверяя каждое движение, направился к выходу, стараясь не смотреть в ту часть комнаты, где стоял несчастный артефакт.

Прохладная ванна помогла лучше почувствовать собственное тело. Включив кран на полную мощность, Гарри подставил ладони под упругую струю и стал жадно пить сырую воду, смешанную с мириадами крошечных пузырьков воздуха. Брызги разлетались в стороны, приятно оседали на голых плечах, слишком горячих от похмельной лихорадки.

Откинувшись спиной на край ванны, Поттер оглядел слепым взглядом собственную комнату для омовений. Он заметил на обычно пустом столике у зеркала какой-то странный темный предмет; движимый любопытством, Гарри потянулся к нему, проклиная неловкость своих движений. Вещь оказалась мягкой — это был галстук, чужая тряпка, непонятно как оказавшаяся здесь. Зачем-то понюхав его, Поттер понял, что он забыт здесь Малфоем. Визит Драко вспомнился с какой-то грустной нежностью.

«Будь он здесь, — подумалось невольно, — он принес бы мне зелье, и не заставил страдать от похмелья».

С некоторыми усилиями Гарри удалось повязать галстук на своей голой шее. Он кое-как затянул узел; свободные концы упали в воду, мгновенно намокая и прилипая к груди. Гарри удовлетворенно хмыкнул, закрывая глаза. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он судорожно поднялся с места, и, хватаясь за стену, вылез из ванны: вода в три ручья хлынула с его тела на пол.

Достигнув раковины, Гарри запустил два пальца в рот, предчувствуя извращенное, сладостное удовольствие от возможности вытошнить из своего нутра скопившуюся мерзость. За этим придет облегчение — и можно будет вернуться к зеркалу, и забыться перед ним на неопределенное время, ни о чем не думая и не чувствуя.

***

Мокрый галстук был бесцеремонно отправлен в карман домашних брюк: к собственному удивлению, Гарри нашел в себе достаточно энтузиазма, чтобы одеться, а не ходить по дому голым и в галстуке Драко. Пригладив волосы перед зеркалом — обычным, бессмысленным, — он обнаружил даже, что выглядит не так уж плохо по сравнению с некоторыми инцидентами. Показав самому себе большой палец, Поттер отправился вниз — на свидание с Сириусом.

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал он отражение, подходя к артефакту. На диване, на котором спал Гарри, ожидаемо сидел крестный. Поверхность стекла покрывали тонкие линии, повторяющие линии прежних трещин.

«Значит, я все же починил его».

— Я чертов Мерлин! — воскликнул Поттер, обращаясь к родственнику. — Представляешь?

Сириус укоризненно покачал головой. Обернувшись к пустому дивану, Гарри сел так, чтобы отражаться плечом к плечу с ним.

— Ответь мне, — попросил он. Крестный только усмехнулся. — Я помню, что ты можешь разговаривать. — Снова не дождавшись ответа, Гарри добавил умоляюще, — пожалуйста…

Сириус беззвучно рассмеялся, неощутимо обнимая его за плечи, и указал на подушку, безжалостно смятую после сна. На ней — здесь, в реальности, — лежали письма, хотя в отражении не было ничего. Меньше всего Поттеру хотелось сейчас читать их; однако он не мог проигнорировать указание Сириуса.

Кричер так и не научился сортировать почту, сколько бы Поттер ему об этом не говорил. Перебирая ворох писем, Гарри сразу откладывал конверты с неизвестными именами и адресами; туда же отправились два Пророка, один толстый глянцевый каталог метел и три брошюрки с предложениями о покупке разной степени законности зелий, за которыми Поттер предпочитал обращаться к знакомым магам в Министерстве. На диване осталось письмо от Майка, два — от Малфоев, официальный конверт из Визенгамота и очень мятая записка от Джиневры.

Сириус, от которого Гарри отвлекся, перебирая послания, тем временем поднялся с дивана и потерялся за гранью рамы зеркала.

— Стой! — воскликнул Поттер в панике, едва не роняя последний конверт, но успевая его перехватить. — Не уходи!

Однако крестный не думал исчезать; он быстро появился снова, всего лишь обойдя диван и оказываясь теперь за спиной Гарри.

— Только больше не калечь зеркало, — мягко произнес он. Звуки родного голоса обволакивали, словно пуховое одеяло, сладко касались слуха и ласкали его. — Оно ни в чем не виновато. Иначе мы не скоро встретимся снова — оно злится.

— Я не бил… — расстроено начал Поттер, но не стал оправдываться. В конце концов, Сириус и так знал, что их прошлое свидание оборвалось по вине Кричера. — Поэтому оно показывало мне висельника?

— Может быть, — неопределенно ответил крестный, заложил руки за спину и пожал плечами. Заметив, как зачарованно и преданно смотрит на него крестник, забывший теперь обо всем на свете, он улыбнулся. — Давай, давай, закончи со всеми своими делами.

— Зачем мне их заканчивать, — устало отозвался тот, распечатывая первый конверт, оказавшийся посланием от Малфоев, с адресом и именем, написанными каллиграфическим почерком с острыми углами.

— Чтобы успокоиться.

Свернутый вдвое лист тонкой кипенно-белой бумаги пах чем-то неуловимо-знакомым, что, с некоторой заминкой, Гарри опознал сначала как парфюм Драко, который он чувствовал, когда слишком близко наклонялся к нему, а потом вспомнил смущенное оправдание младшего Малфоя, что эти духи принадлежали Нарциссе. Испытывая легкое смятение от воспоминаний того, что он делал, пока не мог заполучить зеркало в собственные руки, Поттер развернул послание и начал читать ровные строки, без сомнения, написанные рукой Драко, с каждой новой фразой раздражаясь все больше.

«Мистер Поттер,

вероятно, Вы очень заняты сейчас, хотя, по моим последним сведениям, уже давно не появлялись на работе. Это заставляет меня, как и Ваших коллег, волноваться.

Ко всему прочему меня очень тревожит состояние моей матери, которая, кажется, совершенно потеряла рассудок. Ты наверняка знаешь много врачей из ныне работающих в Мунго — пожалуйста, назови мне хотя бы одного человека, к которому я мог бы обратиться. Я заплачу ему сам, не беспокойся. Нашему колдомедику я не доверяю.

Мы с тобой расстались в весьма странных обстоятельствах. Надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке. Если я могу чем-то помочь, не повремени сообщить мне.

Всегда к твоим услугам, Драко».

Гарри поджал губы и посмотрел на крестного, стараясь подобрать слова, которые хоть немного оправдали бы его поступки. Тот с нарочито безразличным выражением лица заглядывал в письмо, быстро читая написанные строки.

— Будь проклята моя доброта, — наконец, смущенно произнес Поттер, отводя взгляд, чувствуя себя так, словно Сириус застал его за чем-то непристойным. Ему невыносимо захотелось рассказать о веренице пустых дней, которые Гарри потратил на поиски этого проклятого зеркала; о холодных, мучительно-долгих ночах, проведенных в одиночестве и необходимости присутствия рядом хоть кого-то близкого, в ком Поттер так нуждался; о том, что помощь Малфоям не была ничем иным, кроме как попыткой хоть немного притупить сжигающую его изнутри пустоту, а объятья Драко не значили ничего, не в силах стать даже блеклой заменой. И его галстук, смятый, засунутый в карман брюк, потерял всякую связь с хозяином, лишившись его запаха и забыв тепло его тела, и, побывав на шее Поттера, стал простым куском ткани, не несущим в себе ровным счетом ничего. Но Сириус, кажется, знал обо всем и не находил это достаточным оправданием; серые глаза наполнялись холодной злостью и необоснованной ревностью, которую Гарри не думал вызвать своими опрометчивыми действиями.

— Ты собираешься продолжать помогать Малфоям и благородной змее, сестра которой убила меня? — спросил тот ровным голосом. Гарри почувствовал, как к лицу прилила кровь, и щеки загорелись от невыносимого стыда. — Ты непозволительно добр после всего произошедшего.

— Прости, — сдавленно ответил он. — Нет, конечно. С них достаточно.

Отбросив письмо, словно отрекаясь от своих прошлых поступков, Поттер взял второй конверт, подписанный таким же правильным почерком, только с заметным наклоном в правую сторону и резкими линиями букв, говорившими о спешке автора. Это письмо тоже принадлежало Драко, только лист, наспех всунутый в конверт, был обрывком пергамента с неровными краями. Испытывая смятение и желание убраться из поля зрения зеркала, чтобы Сириус не видел унизительной слабости крестника, повлекшей за собой эту переписку, Гарри быстро пробежал глазами по паре строк, написанных второпях.

«Поттер, не заставляй за тебя тревожиться. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, просто ответь. Пожалуйста».

— Да он! — воскликнул Гарри, давая волю своему раздражению и стараясь скрыть за ним стыд. — Он просто… — Непристойные слова едва не сорвались с губ, но произносить их в присутствии Сириуса было бы кощунством. Поттер скомкал несчастную бумажку и бросил ею в стену. Она откатилась и осталась лежать в тени.

— Еще один твой страстный поклонник, жаждущий внимания? — с улыбкой закончил за него крестный, несколько сгладив вертевшиеся на языке эпитеты.

— Именно, — облегченно проговорил Гарри, ощутив, как безотчетный страх разгневать Сириуса растворяется при звуках его спокойного голоса и привычной насмешки на губах. Не удосужившись встать (поскольку тогда Сириус исчез бы из его поля зрения), привычным движением палочки он притянул к себе чернильницу с пером и, наклонившись, поднял первое письмо Драко, перевернув его чистой стороной и устраивая на своих коленях. Слова легко лились из-под остро заточенного кончика пера, раз и навсегда обрывая все связи со школьным недругом.

«У меня больше нет ни времени, ни желания заниматься вашими проблемами, Малфой. Найди в себе хоть каплю гордости и разрешай все свои неурядицы сам».

Коротко, грубо, без намека на вежливость — Драко должен был понять, что его, мало чем отличающегося от очередной фанатки Избранного, больше не ждут на пороге этого дома.

— Вот и славно, — тихо произнес Сириус за спиной, наблюдая, как Гарри, особо не церемонясь, заклинанием вымарывает свой адрес на конверте и размашисто пишет фамилию «Малфой», не забыв приписать букву «Д» вначале.

Закончив с этой работой и бросив запечатанное послание на стол, где его должен был забрать для отправки Кричер, Поттер с отвращением посмотрел на письмо с работы и конверты из Визенгамота. Он точно знал, что в них — приглашения на рассмотрение дела о его разводе с Джинни; Майкл же, скорее всего, сообщал о количестве проблем, образовавшихся в аврорате за время его отсутствия, и о паре десятков мерзких сплетен об Избранном, передаваемых из уст в уста. Наверняка его коллеги обсуждали очередное заступничество за Малфоев, смакуя подробности, которых с каждым новым пересказом становилось все больше. Последние дни, проведенные на работе, вспоминались с привкусом липкого стыда за свои поступки, за слишком откровенно выволоченные на всеобщее обозрение личные проблемы. Возвращаться туда, чтобы снова окунуться в утомительную рутину, полную фальши и бессмысленных, никому не нужных занятий, не было никакого желания. Впрочем, как и необходимости — за время его отсутствия новая война не началась, Министерство стояло, газеты приходили, и, кажется, необходимости в Избранном, как в гаранте спокойствия, уже давно не было. Можно было просто дождаться официального письма из Правопорядка, где говорилось бы о его увольнении — даже для героя Британии должны были действовать законы. Мысль оказалась очень приятной; воодушевленный ею, Поттер бросил оставшиеся письма в камин, не разжигавшийся с ухода Драко, и махнул вдогонку палочкой:

— Инсендио.

Бумага вспыхнула еще в воздухе, занявшись вся сразу, и алым комом упала на угли и золу. Языки пламени быстро поглощали белое, ломкое полотно, покрывая его сначала черным, а затем заставляя свернуться. Резко запахло дымом; через несколько мгновений от утренней почты остался только серый остывающий пепел в холодном камине.

— Расслабься, — усмехнулся Сириус, когда пепел от писем, в которых, несомненно, содержались необычайно важные для прошлой жизни Гарри сведения, перестал тлеть. — Знай я, что умру рано, ни за что бы не стал возиться с таким хламом. Есть куда более интересные занятия.

Гарри только грустно улыбнулся в ответ. Крестный, потрепав его по плечу, снова скрылся за краем рамы. Ведомый безотчетным страхом потерять его из виду, Гарри вскочил с дивана; сместившись, он сменил угол, который отражала зеркальная гладь, и увидел другую часть комнаты, куда направился Сириус. Он стоял рядом со старинным граммофоном, который воспринимался нынешним хозяином дома, как ненужный предмет обстановки, и задумчиво вертел в руках грампластинку, словно раздумывал, стоит ли ее ставить.

— Я очень любил ее, — произнес он, нежно огладив темную поверхность и стирая с нее пыль. От этих слов и движения, предназначавшегося не ему, по телу прошла уже привычная дрожь предвкушения того, чего быть не могло. — Энн Шелтон. У нее потрясающий голос.

Гарри грустно улыбнулся отражению.

— Поставить ее? — спросил он, внимательно глядя на крестного; Сириус кивнул. Мысль была по-настоящему странной — Поттер никогда не пытался узнать, какую музыку слушал крестный, хотя мог бы расспросить об этом Люпина, пока тот был жив; он даже никогда не задумывался над этим, почему-то собирая только предметы, принадлежавшие дому, и не воспринимая Сириуса, как живого человека, имевшего свои пристрастия.

— Вторую, — прошелестел призрачный голос, когда Гарри взял в руки все такую же запыленную, тяжелую и толстую пластинку, к которой, казалось, не прикасались уже многие годы. Она была выпущена раньше, чем изобрели винил, оттого — сделана из шеллака. Боясь уронить ее — она разлетелась бы на осколки — Гарри с осторожностью опустил на диск стороной, помеченной цифрой 1. На ней всего было две песни.

Живя у маглов, ему никогда не приходилось пользоваться такой старинной техникой, да и у магов, в чьих домах он бывал, редко встречались подобные вещи. Но любознательная Гермиона, когда-то гостившая в доме Блэков, была крайне удивлена, что Гарри, имевший дома такую вещь, не умел ей пользоваться, и в подробностях рассказала, как включать хрупкий инструмент. Тогда Поттеру не особо понравились звуки, которые извлекал из тонких пластинок громоздкий граммофон, после окончания композиций начинавший мерзко шипеть, вынуждая быстро идти к нему, чтобы снять иглу и прекратить эту какофонию. Но сейчас об этом его просил крестный, и никакой прошлый опыт не мог быть помехой.

— «Lili Marlene»? — Гарри прочел название второй композиции. — Это твоя любимая?

— Да, — шепнул Сириус за спиной. Увесистая головка с иглой легла точно на дорожку; Гарри щелкнул выключателем, запуская вращение. Раструб издал громкие потрескивания, затем, сквозь них — неожиданно нежные, бархатные звуки вступления песни, записанной в сороковые годы. Поттер замер, жадно слушая каждый такт, глядя в стену и не видя ничего перед собой; он даже затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в глубокий женский голос, со свойственной середине века светлой, спокойной меланхолией выпевавший строки о расставании. Эта музыка, чуждая и необычная для него и его времени, бывшая чем-то значимым для крестного, обволакивала, погружая в состояние легкой грусти, не выворачивающей душу наизнанку, но дающей странное умиротворение.

Гарри почудилось, будто какое-то почти неощутимое, прохладное дуновение коснулось его плеча; обернувшись, он увидел в зеркале, что Сириус стоит рядом с ним, готовый обнять. Инстинктивно шагнув навстречу ему и глядя только в отражение, Гарри положил руку на его талию, как если бы она была осязаемой, а другую — на плечо; остановившись в такой позе, он улыбнулся последнему из рода Блэков:

— Потанцуй со мной.

Он успел увидеть только смешок Сириуса и то, что крестный двинулся со следующим тактом. Гарри шагнул так, как подсказывала музыка. Они не разделились в отражении, точно танцевать с невидимым партнером было так же естественно, как и с реальным. Танцевать с мужчинами ему еще не приходилось. Некстати вспомнились слова Драко про злосчастный Святочный бал; красочно представив, как бы один из хогвартских чемпионов смотрелся, ведя под руку студента Слизерина, Гарри придвинулся к своему невидимому партнеру ближе, мимолетной мыслью отмечая, что с крестным сейчас они выглядел куда страннее.

Если бы кому-то удалось заглянуть в зачарованные окна гостиной, он бы увидел одного Поттера, держащего перед собой руки, неторопливо танцующего с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Но почти-настоящий-Сириус был рядом; он тихо посмеивался от поначалу неловких скованных движений, и вел — Гарри было легко подчиняться ему, вслушиваясь в узор музыки, диктующей правильные движения и мягко направляющей. Постепенно они приноровились, и шаги стали уверенней, а полет рук — раскованней, словно оба были давними партнерами.

Песня закончилась; последние звуки потонули в потрескивании и шорохе изношенной пластинки. Тихие щелчки возвестили о том, что игла добралась до ее края. Гарри упал в кресло и закрыл глаза; он снова чувствовал себя счастливым, а в голове все еще звучал голос прекрасной Энн Шелтон. Так немного нужно было, чтобы заставить забыть о суете, письмах Драко и коллеги!

— Сириус, — негромко позвал он. Несколько секунд прошли в тишине, нарушаемой только тихими шумами из медного раструба граммофона. Поттер разомкнул веки; ему показалось, что он только что проснулся, а до этого — спал. Зеркало отражало настоящую комнату, в нем не было крестного; вероятно, он куда-то ушел.

— Моего сына здесь нет, мистер Поттер, — скрипуче ответил знакомый до нервной оскомины голос Вальбурги Блэк. Поттер обернулся и увидел ее на дальнем портрете. Она равнодушно взглянула на него и отвернулась, кутаясь в шаль. — И не было в этом доме с тех пор, как он умер. Ты бредишь.

— Вы ничего не понимаете, миссис, — отмахнулся Гарри, направляясь к выходу из комнаты, чтобы выпить на кухне воды. Старуха закуталась еще плотнее; кажется, она засыпала.

***

Лампы горели ровно, тени не колыхались от случайных токов воздуха. Особняк был тих и спокоен. Ему и всем населяющим его предметам и тварям должно было нравиться то, что теперь в его комнаты вернулся настоящий хозяин, настоящий Блэк. Поттер шел по коридору, касаясь кончиками пальцев стены, обитой шероховатой от времени тканью.

— Ты здесь? — тихо спросил он темноту над лестницей, останавливаясь над верхней ступенькой и неосознанно поглаживая угол стены.

— Да, Гарри, — ответил голос за спиной. — Я всегда с тобой.

— Не уходи больше, — попросил Поттер, неторопливо спускаясь по лестнице.

— Не обязательно видеть, чтобы чувствовать, — прозвучало совсем близко.

— Тогда обними меня, — сдавленно от внезапно возникшего в горле кома шепнул Гарри, останавливаясь на ступеньках и цепко держась за перила, чтобы не упасть. — Если можно чувствовать…

Чужой вздох — а затем и дыхание, каждый вдох и выдох, стали слышны так четко, что обмануть органы чувств было очень легко. Поттер закрыл глаза.

— Если бы я мог, — Сириус шепнул это над самым ухом так же сдавленно, как до этого — крестник, — если бы ты был рядом со мной, мы бы...

Он замолк и смущенно усмехнулся, словно этими словами перешел какую-то грань.

— Прости, Гарри, милый, все это так неправильно и пошло.

Внутри Поттера все перевернулось от щемящей тоски и болезненных воспоминаний; крестный уже говорил это десять лет назад, когда был жив. Одна из самых мучительных картин живо встала перед глазами (Поттер не решился от нее избавиться, слить в Омут памяти, боясь, что кто-нибудь узнает и посмеет осудить). Тоскливое Рождество в этом доме, неожиданный холод на улице и в комнатах, полных щелей, сквозняков и никогда не прогревающихся камней. Одна из нескольких ночей, которых было отмерено так мало, и Сириус, его Сириус — живой и глубоко несчастный в одиночестве своего ненавистного дома, смакующий предстоящее расставание. Горячие ладони крестного, необходимость быть рядом с живым, худощавым телом и его запах, знакомый, заставляющий трепетать. Кажется, тогда он был пьян; Гарри же еще не воспринимал его близость, как самое желанное и необходимое. Прикосновения перестали быть нейтральными; хотя крестный всего лишь погладил пальцами ключицу, выпирающую из-под растянутого ворота футболки, эти прикосновения вызвали смятение и стыд Блэка, за которые Гарри сейчас отдал бы все. Потянувшись за ласкающей рукой, Гарри получил вместо касания смущенный и прерывистый шепот: «Это не правильно, я не должен был...», и, поддавшись исступленному порыву, скорее чтобы оправдать желания крестного, нежели действуя разумно, ткнулся губами в неподатливый рот. Продолжения не последовало, Сириус предпочел оттолкнуть его и свести инцидент к шутке, чтобы больше никогда не прикасаться к крестнику, слишком похожему на отца.

— Почему ты тогда ушел? — с болью в голосе спросил Гарри.

— Ты сын Джеймса, — лаконично и непонятно отозвался крестный.

— И сейчас ты бы тоже оттолкнул? — Поттер заставил себя улыбнуться, не открывая глаз.

— Нет. Это ведь было бы твое решение. Я уже говорил, что ты волен делать и получить то, что хочешь.

Поежившись от зябкого холода, внезапно обдавшего плечи, защищенные только тонкой тканью футболки, Гарри торопливо продолжил спускаться. Свет ламп колыхался от резких шагов.

— А если я хочу быть с тем, кого нет? — нервно спросил он, распахивая дверь кухни. Камин давно остыл, озноб снова пробежал вдоль позвоночника; Гарри резко направил в давно почерневшие угли заклинание, заставляя их снова запылать бледным магическим огнем, невыгодно отличавшимся от настоящего.

— Будь, — коротко ответил Сириус.

— По-настоящему! — бессильно простонал Поттер, наливая в стакан компот из высокого графина. Сделав глоток, он понял, что Кричер не положил в напиток ни грамма сахара; скривившись, он достал с полки полупустую банку с медом, и, с некоторым усилием открыв ее, положил в стакан сразу две ложки. — Как мне быть, чтобы по-настоящему?..

— По-настоящему все бывает только по эту сторону, — негромко отозвался голос. — То, что я называл жизнью, на деле — такая ерунда. Примерно как твоя жизнь с Джинни.

Гарри хмыкнул, облизывая перепачканные в меде пальцы. Супружество действительно оказалось похожим на злобный розыгрыш, когда тебе обещают неслыханные чудеса и красоты в обмен на сотню галеонов, а после оплаты подают гниль и серость. Так же было и с работой; после войны все ожидания и вера в новую реальность быстро разрушились. Под яркой оберткой шоколадки скрывалась пустышка, как самые дурные розыгрыши из магазинчика близнецов Уизли. Не было на деле никакой стоящей жизни ни в браке, ни на работе.

Наверное, поэтому Поттер предпочитал жить крайне болезненными воспоминаниями о войне, изматывая ими себя снова и снова.

Наверное, поэтому Поттер помогал Малфоям — они тоже могли жить только в прошлом.

Сладкий напиток немного освежил, приводя мысли в порядок. Гарри подумал, что, чем бы ни являлось зеркало, оно явно с успехом добивалось своего — сводило с ума, подталкивая к безумным действиям.

— Да только вот беда, — покривившись, произнес Гарри вслух. — Мне эта жизнь абсолютно безразлична. Сириус!

— О чем ты, Гарри? — голос откликнулся с таким неподдельным беспокойством, что снова убедил Поттера в реальности происходящего.

— Я хочу прийти к тебе.

«Быть вместе» могло означать только одно — перейти на ту сторону мира, где сейчас были все, кого Гарри так яростно и страстно желал видеть рядом с собой: его крестный, родители, Римус и Тонкс, профессор Дамблдор, все те, кого он потерял.

Гарри не просто так произнес эту фразу, обещание прийти, а значит — умереть. Хитрость аврора сохранялась в нем даже сейчас. Будь голос Сириуса настоящим, а не наваждением зеркала, он возразит — его крестный не мог бы так просто позволить Гарри покончить с собой, бездумно приняв неожиданное решение. Последний из Блэков слишком любил своего крестника и никогда не желал ему смерти.

— Я жду тебя, — прошелестел ответ. — Мы будем вместе. Всегда.

Гарри задумчиво поставил опустевший стакан в мойку и обернулся к источнику звука. Чем бы ни был этот фальшивый Сириус, он только что не прошел эту маленькую проверку. Зеркало обманывало, дарило безумные надежды — осознание этого причиняло невыносимую боль, сильнее, чем та, которую вызывали воспоминания. «Да вот беда, мне все равно, кто или что ты, — подумал Гарри. — Я больше не могу здесь оставаться. Мне нужно на Кингс-Кросс».

В семнадцать лет он, еще такой юный и глупый, получив возможность выбирать между смертью и отвратительной, бесцветной жизнью, принял геройское, но определенно неверное решение.

***

Зеркало не могло свести с ума Избранного. Всю свою жизнь он боролся с вещами, пытавшимися завладеть его рассудком, совершавшими всевозможные трюки с его сознанием, но безумные решения он принимал исключительно самостоятельно.

— Ты — мой помощник в трудном деле выбора будущего, — доверительно сообщил Гарри артефакту, завязывая длинную пеньковую веревку в петлю с широким, надежным узлом. Она выскальзывала из дрожащих пальцев, узел не затягивался, и Поттер тихо ругался. Граммофон негромко проигрывал все ту же песню, под которую он танцевал с призрачным крестным. Самого же Сириуса в комнате не было — зеркало точно было в замешательстве от случившегося и не знало, какие картины теперь показывать, с некоторым удивлением наблюдая за происходящим.

— Что такое? — раздраженно посмотрел на него хозяин дома. — Верни мне Сириуса, проклятая стекляшка.

Стекло потемнело, перестав отражать что-либо вообще; оно стало черным, как воды спокойного озера поздним вечером. Презрительно фыркнув, Гарри отвернулся от него и с некоторыми ухищрениями левитировал веревку к люстре, затем заклинанием привязал к ней противоположный конец.

— Идеально, — выдохнул, наконец, он.

— Мистер Поттер! — скрипуче воскликнул Кричер, появляясь в дверях. — Мистер Поттер, что вы…

— Проваливай отсюда! — рявкнул Гарри, запуская в домовика оглушающим заклятьем; тот, впрочем, ожидаемо отклонился. — Не подходи ко мне ближе, чем на сто шагов! И не впускай в дом никого.

— Как скажете, мистер Поттер, — ядовито откликнулся тот, удаляясь и прикрывая за собой дверь. Где-то в коридорах послышались шумные охи и крики портрета Вальбурги. Его Гарри не воспринимал, как хоть сколько-то ощутимую помеху своим планам, так что занялся трансфигурацией кресла в трехногий неустойчивый табурет, бесхитростно подпевая голосу Энн Шелтон.

Закончив, Гарри удовлетворенно оглядел свою работу. Песня закончилась, и он переставил иглу на пластинке в ее начало.

Петля оказалась слишком тугой и плохо скользила, особенно мешал табурет, бессовестно раскачивавшийся под ногами. Уронив на пол переставшую быть нужной палочку, Гарри в последний раз бросил взгляд на черное ослепшее зеркало и закрыл глаза.

Избранный сделал шаг, скользя босыми ступнями по неустойчивому табурету; угол с отсутствующей ножкой легко накренился вбок…


	8. Не самый плохой вариант

Может быть, он никогда не обращал внимания, и дома всегда было так холодно. Или, что было правдивей, Драко никогда не оставался совершенно один в этом огромном здании, все ярче напоминавшем ему фамильный склеп. Особенно остро одиночество ощущалось в крыле, где жили родители, и в малой гостиной, где они собирались вместе, что, хоть и было редкостью, но все же иногда случалось. В голову настойчиво лезли безрадостные мысли, навеянные одиночеством, от которых ничего не спасало. Отец с мамой отправились к дальней родственнице Люциуса, в цветущую Францию, где они провели свой первый месяц после свадьбы; Драко предпочел остаться дома, чтобы не мешать им и хоть на время избавиться от отвратительного ощущения беспомощности при виде несчастной, замученной матери, которой становилось только хуже. Его поиски колдомедика, готового заняться их семьей, предсказуемо не увенчались успехом, и оставалось только надеяться, что смена обстановки поможет избавиться Нарциссе хотя бы от части гнетущих ее воспоминаний.

В собственной комнате, из которой он старался без необходимости не выходить, было немного уютней, чем в остальном мэноре. С неуместной теплотой он вспоминал хаос, устроенный Поттером в собственном особняке и старался представить, что нужно сделать в помещении, чтобы развести такой бардак. Если не считать разворошенной кровати и брошенных на спинку стула вещей, никакого беспорядка в комнате Драко не было, хотя он предпочитал не слишком часто пускать в свои покои горничную, единственную оставшуюся из всей прислуги после отъезда родителей. Посторонние в доме мешали, но к их услугам приходилось прибегать после потери домового эльфа, чтобы заботиться о мэноре и территории, на которой он располагался.

Постель была так же холодна, как и пустынные комнаты, хотя Драко спал большую часть суток, забравшись под ворох одеял и стараясь избавиться от навязчивых воспоминаний; однако и во снах рассудок не переставал создавать откровенные и унизительно-желанные картины близости с мужчиной. В очередной раз вырываясь из пут липкого и жаркого сна, Малфой с раздражением думал, что предпочел бы, кажется, любой другой образ, кроме Избранного, преследующего его в ночных грезах, когда он давал волю своему малодушию и с лихвой предавался постыдным фантазиям.

Заснуть снова не удавалось — за прошедшее время тело пресытилось сном, лишая прекрасной возможности избавиться от пустой и холодной реальности. Снова погрузиться в забытье можно было очень простым способом — зельями матери, но Драко не позволял себе даже думать о резной деревянной шкатулке с тремя полными пузырьками, запечатанными сургучом, и одним — опустошенным на две третьи. У зелья был тяжелый и холодный полынный запах и мутно-зеленый цвет, а вкус наверняка переливался всеми оттенками горечи; мать пила его маленькими глотками, наполовину разбавленным водой, и практически сразу погружалась в беспокойный сон. Не раз ему приходилось брать ее на руки и относить в постель, беспомощную, дрожащую от холода собственных видений, с мокрыми от слез ресницами и губами. Драко был сильнее Нарциссы, и никогда не опустился бы до принятия каких-то настоек, чтобы справиться с собственными мыслями, хотя избавиться от воспоминаний вечера, проведенного с Гарри, хотелось неимоверно.

Он должен был остаться в то утро, наплевав на жалкие остатки гордости и собственный здравый смысл. Наверняка Поттер, получивший желанный артефакт, постарался бы избавиться от ставшего ненужным гостя, тем самым избавив Драко от беспорядка в эмоциях и одной настойчивой идеи, медленно, но верно изводившей бывшего Упивающегося. Если бы Гарри предложил остаться… Дальше связных мыслей не было, только сумбурная смесь из ярких воспоминаний их неловкой, неуместной близости, и красочных представлений, что могло бы быть дальше. Думать об этом сейчас не следовало, но образы и ощущения из сна настойчиво толпились на границе рассудка, отвлекая от прочего. Поцелуи Поттера были властными, сминали волю — реши он противиться настойчивому вниманию Гарри, ничего бы не вышло; подчиняться ему, выказывая свою слабость, напротив, было легко и естественно. Горячие и жесткие, неподатливые губы, горькие от выпитого виски, и ленивые, изучающие касания ладоней и неожиданно нежных, словно женских, пальцев создавали впечатление, будто Гарри точно знал, где и как нужно дотрагиваться, как если бы эта близость для них была не первой.

Драко глубоко вздохнул, смирившись с наплывом мыслей и образов, прорывающихся сквозь привычную маску спокойствия. В одиночестве были свои положительные стороны — никто не решится зайти в его комнату и никто не позовет его, вынуждая спешно приводить себя в порядок, испытывая смущение от постыдного занятия.

Погладив подушечками пальцев твердую, слишком ярко проступающую грудину, он смаковал предстоящее наслаждение. Его действия уже давно не похожи на постыдные и нервные движения под покровом одеяла и заклятья немоты в спальне своего факультета, нужные только для того, чтобы сбросить возникшее возбуждение.

Сейчас, после всего случившегося, можно было уже не заботиться об остатках репутации и наведаться в публичный дом, чтобы заплатить за несколько часов забытья какому-нибудь невысокому брюнету или же, пользуясь остатками собственного влияния и, что более значимо, деньгами, договориться о покупке оборотного зелья с нужным компонентом. Зная о популярности Избранного, можно было не сомневаться, что покупатели такого товара найдутся и многое за него отдадут, желая заполучить в свою постель хотя бы на несколько часов героя магического мира Британии. Только это было бы слишком унизительным, и Малфой никогда бы не позволил себе опуститься до услуг шлюх и зельеваров, варящих подобные составы.

— Поттер, я ненавижу тебя, — хрипло сообщил Драко безмолвному потоку и закрыл глаза, с легкостью воскрешая под плотно сомкнутыми веками знакомую фигуру.

Гарри рисовался таким же, каким он был в первую их встречу в доме Блэков: облаченным в одни пижамные штаны из тонкой хлопковой ткани темно-синего цвета в мелкую полоску, облегающие изгибы тела; сонным и растрепанным, без своих глупых очков. Он представлял себе его податливость и дозволение касаться так, как хотелось бы Драко; горячую кожу под ладонями, мягкие волоски на груди и внизу живота, руку, накрывшую его кисть, ведущую и направляющую ниже, помогающую преодолеть смущение. Не размыкая век, Малфой повторил движение, скользнув пальцами по собственному торсу вниз, привычно обхватывая возбужденный член, и сделал несколько движений насухо по стволу, погладил головку, размазывая выступившую липкую каплю. От касаний и образов участилось сердцебиение, а кожа покрылась влажной испариной, и дышать стало тяжелее, вздохи получались рваными. Не сдерживаясь, Драко согнул ноги в коленях, развел их, скользя ступнями по тонкой ткани простыни. Поза была омерзительно-пошлой, но это только подхлестывало возбуждение; хотелось всем телом ощутить тяжесть другого мужчины, его ладони на собственных плечах и движения, резкие, сильные, вжимающие в постель. Облизнувшись, — во рту пересохло от яркой картины, вставшей перед глазами, — Малфой на мгновение выпустил собственную плоть из кольца пальцев и сплюнул вязкую слюну на ладонь, вновь вернул ее к паху. Одеяло мешало, и его пришлось отбросить. Разгоряченную кожу, покрытую мелкой испариной, тут же обдало прохладой, наконец-то показавшейся приятной.

Губы саднило от мучительного желания прикоснуться к шее, никогда не скрываемой воротом рубашки, медленными и чувственными поцелуями повторить касания собственных пальцев к широкой груди, животу, рвано вздымающемуся от глубокого дыхания. Оттянуть резинку пижамных штанов и взять в рот тяжелый, налитый кровью член, чтобы ощутить чужой вкус, узнать, что испытываешь, мягко сжимая его губами, насаживаясь, забирая глубже. Погладив подушечками пальцев нижнюю губу, влажную от собственной слюны и неровную, с незажившими мелкими ранками, слишком часто начинавшими кровоточить, Драко приоткрыл рот, скользнув двумя пальцами внутрь. Ровная кромка зубов, мягкий, податливый язык… Он, не отдавая себе отчета, двинул кистью, судорожно сглатывая и одновременно сжал пальцы губами, ощущая жаркую волну, прокатившуюся по телу от собственных движений. Вторая рука ныла от заданного слишком быстрого ритма, но ощущений не хватало: ставшая слишком чувствительной кожа требовала прикосновений, о которых оставалось только мечтать. Перед внутренним вздором всплывали хаотичные картины: сильные руки Гарри, его разгоряченное ото сна тело, так тесно прижимающееся, худые бедра, свод ребер под собственной ладонью и голос, полный пьяной злобы: «Проси меня на коленях!».

Приглушенно застонав, Драко уперся пятками в простыни, ощущая, как по телу прокатываются жаркие волны, заставляя дрожать, и кончил, представляя, как Поттер держит его за волосы, притягивая к собственному паху и смотря сверху вниз.

***

Холодный воздух комнаты казался густым и с трудом проходил в легкие; мышцы всего тела ныли, словно от долгого бега, и подниматься на ноги не хотелось совершенно. Малодушно забравшись под отброшенное одеяло в попытке скрыться от одиночества стылого дома, сейчас ощущавшегося особенно остро, Драко тяжело дышал, медленно приходя в себя. Ему не часто удавалось испытать настолько оглушительные ощущения, и вялые попытки осознать, чем они вызваны, порождали только отвращение к самому себе. Эмоции сменялись мыслями, холодными и резкими; свой внутренний голос Малфой-младший снова уличил в интонациях отца.

Под пуховым одеялом спокойно и тепло, но вязкие, остывшие капли семени, впитавшиеся в простынь, казалось, были повсюду. Он ощущал их бедром и поясницей, и от этого становилось так тошно, что оставаться в постели, не убрав ее, было больше невыносимо. Драко выбрался из теплого пристанища, покинуть которое раньше полудня его теперь не заставляли ни истерика матери, ни окрик отца. Ежась и дрожа от прохлады, он набросил на голые плечи халат, слишком тонкий, чтобы согреть. Надо было обзавестись таким же, как у Поттера — тот, хоть старый и потертый, спасал от стылости заброшенных имений, одним из которых стал Малфой-мэнор за время отсутствия его хозяев, после обыска авроров.

Бедра тоже были запачканы. Бессильно застонав, Драко вытер засыхающие белесые пятна краем и так испорченной простыни. Он не мог оставить грязную постель горничной — ему было бы слишком стыдно, стирай она такое белье. Достав палочку из-под подушки — а со времен войны Малфой-младший не засыпал иначе — он очистил ткань от грязи. Этого было мало — злость на себя и собственные непристойные мысли, от которых нужно было избавляться, требовала выхода. Сдернув простыню, а за ней и одеяло, Драко затолкал их под кровать, оставляя только серый ровный матрас, не вызывающий воспоминаний о прошедших нескольких часах, и отправился вниз, подавив желание запереть комнату.

Каждое утро — правда, начиналось оно всегда в разные часы — он заставлял себя завтракать в столовой, огромной и пустынной комнате, вмещавшей в себя больше двадцати человек. Последний раз она была заполнена полностью, когда в доме гостил Темный Лорд, избравший особняк Малфоев своим пристанищем. Все следы пребывания здесь Упивающихся были вычищены, но избавиться от воспоминаний, казалось, впитавшихся в стены и мебель особняка, все равно не получалось. Опускаясь в кресло по правую руку от пустующего во главе стола места, которое когда-то занимал отец, а после него — Лорд, Драко даже не нужно было напрягать память, чтобы вспомнить, кто сидел здесь. После победы Избранного и возвращения мэнора законным владельцам Люциус с молчаливого согласия семьи предпочел закрыть часть комнат, в которых болезненных воспоминаний было больше, чем необходимости в их использовании. Многим позже их не предполагалось открывать, чтобы не тревожить заболевшую мать, но сейчас, оставшись в полном одиночестве, Малфой-младший решил избавиться от прошлого и старательно пытался вдохнуть хоть немного жизни в опустевшие залы.

Горничная, хоть и не такая мастеровитая, как домовик, была очень умна: она могла предугадать время, когда господин спустится к позднему завтраку, или просто поддерживала еду такой, что казалось — омлет только что приготовлен, а кофе сварен не далее как минуту назад. Сама же она, зная хозяев, не попадалась на глаза и исчезала до того момента, как ее позовут. Она нравилась Драко, притом настолько, что он хотел с ее помощью избежать неприятной необходимости избавляться от напряжения при помощи собственной руки и видя в воображении Поттера. Девушка наверняка не отказала бы ему: полукровка (или того хуже) сочла бы такое внимание к своей персоне лестным, но ради нескольких минут близости лишиться столь расторопной служанки (а ее наверняка пришлось бы рассчитать) — глупость. Надеяться же на то, что дело обойдется простым плотским влечением и оплатой за него, не приходилось.

Сейчас горничная — Драко даже не помнил ее имени — вопреки обычаю, появилась посреди завтрака.

— Мистер Малфой, — робко сказала она, с трудом открывая створку дверей, отделяющих столовую от коридора, ведущего в холл. — Вам только что доставили срочное послание.

Драко ждал сов каждое утро, и однажды был достаточно неосторожен, чтобы несколько раз переспросить девушку, не было ли почты. Он знал, что это совершенно нерационально и глупо — так безнадежно и нервно ожидать ответа Поттера, который наверняка игнорирует его послания. Для Гарри правила этикета, предусматривающие необходимость ответной записки на любое сообщение, даже от неприятного человека, судя по всему, были далеко не самым важным; ведь он не впитал их с молоком матери, как отпрыск чистокровной семьи.

— От кого? — отрывисто спросил он, утирая губы салфеткой.

— Оно в официальном конверте министерства, — осторожно ответила горничная. — На нем нет надписей…

«Вот дерьмо», — мысленно выругался Драко.

— Неси его сюда.

Печать действительно была министерская, но на официальном письме были бы обязательно указаны адресат и отдел, из которого уведомление отправлено. Он нетерпеливо сломал печать, неаккуратно роняя крошки сургуча на скатерть. Бумага пахла канцелярской стерильностью; для Малфоя, слишком хорошо знакомого с Министерством, это был запах неприятностей.

«Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой.

Мы не так близко знакомы, чтобы вести личную переписку, но я обращаюсь к вам до официального запроса из Министерства, зная расположенность к вашему семейству моего друга.

Мистер Поттер в последний раз появлялся на работе три дня назад. С этого времени о нем нет никаких вестей. Попасть в его дом не удается, Гарри не отвечает на письма коллег и друзей, миссис Поттер также обеспокоена отсутствием супруга.

Мне неизвестно, какими сведениями располагаете вы, Малфои, но я, как аврор, настоятельно советую отвечать на это письмо максимально честно и ничего не утаивать для вашего же блага.

Если с мистером Поттером что-то случилось, аврорат не отступится, пока не найдет виновных.

Пишите мне домой в вечернее время, я не хочу огласки этой переписки.

М. Корнер, аврор».

— Поттер! — рявкнул Драко так, что горничная поспешила испуганно убраться из столовой до того, как увидит или услышит лишнее. Малфой-младший скомкал листок. Ему не хватало только новых проблем из-за Гарри; если его потеряли даже на работе и ищут так долго, что дошли даже до Малфоев, добра это не предвещает. Если он действительно пропал, если с ним случилась беда, то быстрее, чем прочих, в этом заподозрят его семью.

Если Избранный исчез, если даже авроры, натасканные на это занятие, не смогли его обнаружить, то пытаться искать его самому — дело дурное и безнадежное, — думал Малфой, нервически отодвигая от себя завтрак и быстрыми шагами пересекая столовую, направляясь к подсоединенному к сети камину. Он остановился перед ним на несколько секунд, в сомнениях глядя на огонь, пока еще совершенно бездушный. Драко мялся и ругал себя за нерешительность, слишком тревожный, чтобы быть полностью уверенным в своих действиях. Наконец он снял с каминной полки небольшую урну, покрытую тонким слоем пыли, свидетельствовавшим о том, что к ней давно никто не прикасался. Общение через каминную сеть Малфои считали ниже своего достоинства, как и большинство благородных семей, используя ее только для скорейшего перемещения в места, где была недоступна аппарация.  
Взяв щепотку серого порошка, Драко швырнул ее в весело потрескивающий огонь. Пламя тут же изменило цвет на изумрудно-зеленый, начав переливаться, словно действительно было из драгоценных камней. Ощущая себя донельзя нелепо, Драко опустился на колени, почувствовав твердость и холод каменного пола, не укрытого ковром. Странная мысль, что именно так — в унизительной коленопреклонений позе — и стоит общаться с героем магического мира, — вызвала мерзкую дрожь по всему телу и подхлестнула нервное возбуждение.

Не медля больше, Драко оперся руками о край каминной решетки и сунул голову в пламя, обдавшее лицо жаром и растрепавшее волосы.

— Площадь Гриммо, 12, — словно какое-то сложное заклинание, четко проговорил он и зажмурился, ощущая естественное головокружение от быстрого перемещения. Затаив дыхание, чтобы не наглотаться золы и пепла, Малфой чувствовал, как колотится его сердце и как этот звук отдается в ушах пульсирующим гулом крови. Дождавшись, когда мельтешение цветных пятен прекратилось, а пол перестал раскачиваться, он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть пустынную и мрачную кухню особняка Блэков. Вытянув шею, чтобы лучше видеть, Малфой старался разглядеть помещение, надеясь увидеть следы присутствия здесь не самого аккуратного из его знакомых, но комната была убрана и, кажется, давно никем не посещалась. Не проведи он в ней четверть часа, слушая признания Гарри о проблемах с женой и толпой поклонниц, то никогда не поверил бы, что она может выглядеть уютной и пригодной для приёма гостей.

— Поттер! — Драко закашлялся, слишком резко выдохнув и взметнув облако золы. — Поттер, ответь мне!

Как Малфой и предполагал, никто не спешил обратить внимание на его голос; глупо было предполагать, что игнорирующий друзей, коллег и собственную жену Поттер снизойдет вниманием до него. Скорее всего, его просто не было в доме, а может быть, и в стране: хороший маг (с этим утверждением было сложно спорить) мог скрываться от назойливых посетителей долгое время и при этом никак себя не показать.

В углу, не доступном взгляду, что-то зашуршало, отвлекая от досадливых мыслей. Не имея возможности разглядеть существо, издающее эти звуки, Драко напрягся, приготовившись быстро убраться из дома Блэков. В старых особняках водилась всевозможная магическая мерзость, с которой Малфою, находящемуся в столь неудобном положении, встречаться не хотелось.

— Покажи себя! — приказал Драко, упираясь руками в каминную решетку и намереваясь отпрянуть, чтобы оказаться дома целиком.

Шорох тут же прекратился, сменившись шарканьем босых ног по каменному полу, и перед очагом возник старый домовой эльф, принадлежавший Поттеру. Выглядел он так же потрепанно, как и весь особняк, но на его морде было начертано неописуемое счастье, добавлявшее ему уродства. Заложив руки за спину, домовик качнулся на носках, и только после этого перевел взгляд на онемевшего от такого поведения Малфоя.

— Кажется, в доме незваные гости, — проговорил домовик, уставившись в пространство. Его скрипучий голос гулко разносился по пустынному помещению, подтверждая предположение Драко, что хозяина нет дома, а его слуга снова заправляет всем особняком, ни от кого не таясь. — Что наследник Малфоев забыл в родовом поместье Блэков?

— Позови своего хозяина, — раздраженно приказал Малфой, стараясь сдерживать гнев на наглое существо. — Я должен его увидеть.

— Хозяин никого не принимает, — уже не тая довольной ухмылки, произнес домовик.

— Он болен? — предположил Драко, почему-то не испытывая облегчения от того, что Гарри находился дома. Странное, дикое поведение его сумасшедшего слуги пугало. — Что с ним? Его потеряли на работе и Джин...

— Хозяин запретил подходить к нему, — враз растеряв свой добродушный вид, выкрикнул Кричер, прерывая сбивчивые вопросы, и забормотал, смягчившись, уже ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — Да не очень-то и хотелось. Наверное, госпожа соскучилась по обществу своего верного слуги, и он сейчас пойдет и приведет ее раму в порядок…

Под аккомпанемент собственного голоса, домовик отошел от камина в сторону, пропадая из вида и вновь начиная чем-то громыхать.

Ощущая, как с каждой новой секундой беспокойство грозит перерасти в панику, Драко постарался заглянуть как можно глубже в кухню и продолжил пытаться узнать у свихнувшейся твари хоть что-то:

— Что с ним, Кричер? Отвечай, иначе...

— Скоро Кричер останется со своей хозяйкой вдвоем, очень скоро новый хозяин уйдет... — донеслось в ответ невнятное бурчание, и существо показалось у дальней двери, ведущей прочь из кухни. Множество стульев загораживало обзор, и Малфой не мог видеть, что делает Кричер, но его хриплое хихиканье доносилось очень отчетливо, вызывая мурашки.

— Что происходит? — уже не пытаясь выглядеть спокойным, крикнул Драко. — Не смей молчать!

Кричер резко обернулся, задев один из стульев и опрокинув его на пол. На его мелком рыльце сияло торжество, и он улыбался, показывая редкие крупные желтые зубы:

— Новый хозяин скоро отправится за худшим из Блэков, туда, где им обоим и место! А ты не смеешь больше приходить сюда!

С громким хлопком Драко выбросило обратно в дом. Огонь в камине пожелтел, разгораясь снова. Несмотря на его жар, Малфой младший чувствовал, что спина под тонкой тканью домашнего халата покрыта холодным потом. Он медленно отполз от камина, отряхивая с себя пепел и сглатывая неприятное сухое ощущение в горле. Сердце колотилось, и Драко почувствовал, как дрожат его руки, когда он попытался стереть с лица каминную пыль.

***

— Площадь Гриммо, 12, — одними губами прошептал Малфой-младший, с брезгливостью оглядывая нищие и убогие строения, начавшие раздвигаться, чтобы впустить между 11 и 13 домом нужный ему особняк. Как и в прошлый раз, на всей улице висело заклинание, не дающее аппарировать, так что до нужного дома пришлось идти пешком, иногда срываясь на бег: собственные эмоции подхлестывали ускорять шаг. Драко старался не слушать голос здравого смысла, кричащий о том, что он свихнулся, раз после безуспешной попытки второй раз связаться через каминную сеть бросился сюда, словно его спешка имела какое-то значение.

Все та же обшарпанная дверь смотрела неприветливо, только в этот раз Драко знал, что нужно делать. Для очистки совести постучав по старинным потрескавшимся доскам, он замер, прислушиваясь. Хоть и был день, но неожиданно начавшийся дождь загнал в дома всех обитателей площади, от чего казалось, будто вокруг на многие мили нет ни одной живой души. Откинув с лица мокрые и растрепавшиеся от влаги и быстрого шага волосы, он постучал еще раз, уже громче и яростней. Окружающая тишина поглощала все звуки, и создавалось впечатление, что его стук совсем не проникал за дверь.

— Откройся! — приказал Драко двери, и та послушно отворилась, подтверждая его предположение о том, что особняк безоговорочно слушается наследников крови Блэков.

Прихожая не изменилась, словно не прошло и дня с того утра, когда Драко в спешке покинул этот особняк. Не имея ни малейшего представления, в какую из комнат идти сначала и не стоит ли попытаться дозваться странно ведущего себя домового эльфа, он замер, неуверенно оглядывая коридор, ведущий к лестнице. В очередной раз спрашивая себя, что он здесь забыл, Драко наугад заглянул в столовую, располагавшуюся близко к входу и столь же безмолвную, как и та, что находилась в Малфой-мэноре. Ему не следовало заходить в этот особняк, приближаться к нему, вообще выходить из собственного дома, а лучше всего было остаться в постели. Но тревога гнала вперед и в то же время мучила мерзким ощущением, будто Драко возомнил себя тем, кто мог прийти на помощь Гарри или, что еще хуже, другом, обязанным беспокоиться за него. К нему примешивалась отвратительная мысль, словно продиктованная голосом отца, что все его порывы были ничем иным, как мелочным желанием доказать кому-то, что он, Малфой, еще чего-то стоит. Что и как он будет доказывать Министерским работникам, найди он Поттера раненного или того хуже, Драко старался не думать.

Памятуя о нравах семьи, запечатленной на множестве картин, развешенных в просторном холле, незваный гость старался ступать как можно тише, направившись в кухню, первую комнату, в которой он побывал, заявившись на этот порог и, как он помнил, одну из малого числа обжитых помещений. Дойдя до лестницы, ведущей вниз, Драко замер, заслышав шаги. Резко обернувшись, он вздрогнул, увидев домовика, вероятно, аппарировавшего в холл.

— Что за назойливый гость, — зло проговорил он, исподлобья смотря на Малфоя. — Я же сказал тебе не появляться здесь.

— Где твой хозяин, проклятая тварь? — резко бросил Драко, ощущая дрожь, становящуюся все сильнее. С каждой упущенной секундой происходило что-то непоправимое, и чем дольше он медлил, тем быстрее нарастала паника.

— В ста шагах от меня, — криво ухмыльнулся домовик. — Добрый хозяин запретил мне приближаться к нему на сто шагов.

— Чтоб ты провалился! — поняв, что вытянуть информацию из распустившегося слуги невозможно, Малфой с тоской посмотрел на лестницу, прикидывая, куда ему бежать в первую очередь.

— Он в гостиной, — неожиданно донеслось откуда-то сбоку. Нервно выхватив палочку, Малфой обернулся и с удивлением обнаружил портрет совершенно спокойной старухи Вальбурги, смотревшей на него исподлобья. — Маленькой, той, что с гобеленом.

— Но, хозяйка... — Драко не удержался от злорадства при виде разочаровавшегося во всем существа. Он выглядел жалко, но наслаждаться этим видом времени не было.

— Лучше уж этот щенок, чем кто-то другой, — отозвался портрет. — Он единственный, кроме меня, кто по-настоящему любил моего сына.

— Сына? Вы говорите про Регулуса или...

— Быстрее, я кому сказала! Безмозглый мальчишка!

Драко, словно ударенный хлыстом, помчался на второй этаж, в ту комнату, где они с Поттером устроили безобразные посиделки на двоих с излишками алкоголя, и толкнул ладонями дверь. Она, к его удивлению, поддалась легко и с громким стуком ударилась о стену, открывая страшную картину, которой, как Драко сейчас ощущал, он боялся больше всего.

Тяжелая люстра, висевшая посреди комнаты, рухнула на пол вместе с куском ветхого потолка. Под ее чугунными крючьями виднелись какие-то деревянные обломки и Поттер, простертый на полу, недвижимый.

Драко дрожащими пальцами достал палочку. Он даже не мог предположить, сколько весила эта громада, десятками лет украшавшая гостиную особняка Блэков.

— Вингардиум Левиоса, — одними губами прошептал он, придерживая руку, сжимавшую палочку, другой ладонью, чтобы та не тряслась. Люстра медленно приподнялась, открывая тело, застывшее в неестественной позе. С ужасом Драко увидел веревку, тянувшуюся от средней крестовины, украшенной затейливыми завитками, к петле, стягивавшей шею Гарри. Кое-как ему удалось передвинуть люстру, и, когда она оказалась на достаточном расстоянии от тела, чтобы не раздавить его, опустил на пол. Веревка потянула Поттера за собой и заставила шевельнуться жесткое, словно окоченевшее тело.

— О Мерлин, — выдохнул Драко, подбегая и склоняясь над телом. Опустившись на колени, он притронулся ко лбу Гарри и взмахом палочки перерезал веревку. От нее на шее почти не осталось следа, и петля стягивала ее не так сильно, как показалось вначале; однако при попытке нащупать пульс Малфой обнаружил, что мышцы тверды, не то напряжены, не то уже скованы омертвением — он не нашел пальцами биения под кожей. Гарри был так бледен, что сравнялся по цвету с побелкой, осыпавшейся на пол гостиной с потолка; вокруг глаз залегли глубокие фиолетовые пятна, от ноздрей тянулась струйка свернувшейся крови, поверх которой при движении сбежала свежая алая капля. Деревянные обломки, на которых он лежал, оказались частями табуретки, разорвавшей тонкую одежду Поттера и впившимися в его тело; изломы дерева тоже были покрыты кровью.

Драко осторожно пропустил руку под шеей и тут же отдернул руку; волосы Поттера были пропитаны кровью, и Малфой не находил в себе сил, чтобы прикоснуться к разбитому затылку. Воображение рисовало ощущения настолько ужасные, что к горлу подступала тошнота. Переборов себя, он все же уложил голову Гарри на свою руку, безуспешно пытаясь ощутить кончиками пальцев дыхание. Пугающая ясность ума возвращалась к Драко; каждое ощущение стало резким, сильным, словно до этого реальность была размытой, а теперь ему вернули зрение. В этой реальности было страшно, и звенящая тишина, в которой он, Малфой, был один, с каждой секундой расшатывала самообладание. Драко выпрямил спину, глубоко дыша и теперь понимая, как чувствовала себя его мать в начале своих припадков — он мог бы узнать в своем теле ее тяжелое дыхание, отнимающиеся конечности и напряжение в каждой мышце, делающие тело таким же твердым, как то, что сейчас лежало у него на коленях.

Подняв голову, в глубине затемненной комнаты Драко увидел зеркало, только сейчас его заметив. Столкнувшись взглядом с собственным отражением, он замер и взглянул на Поттера. Тот пошевелился, хотя Малфой не чувствовал никакого движения; отраженный же Гарри поднялся, посмотрел на своего спасителя взглядом своих затянутых кровавой поволокой, так что белки были полностью красными, глаз, моргнул несколько раз, разомкнул покрытые белесым губы, и, как-то слишком легко развернувшись, обнял Малфоя за шею, прильнув к нему. Драко вздрогнул, хотя в реальности все оставалось по-прежнему.

— Не смотри в зеркало, — негромко произнес голос миссис Блэк, проследовавшей сюда за родственником. — Просто не смотри, мой мальчик.

— Что мне делать, миссис Блэк? — негромко произнес Драко, оглянувшись на портрет. Малфой чувствовал совсем неуместное оцепенение, пришедшее вслед за паникой. Он ненавидел это состояние, делавшее его совершенно беспомощным в критических ситуациях.

— Чистокровные, — простенала старуха, враз растерявшая всю свою благосклонность, впадая в привычное ей неистовство. Она направилась к выходу из гостиной, перебираясь из портрета в портрет. — Мужчины! Убогие кретины! И почему из-за вас столько проблем!

— Не оставляйте меня, — умоляющим голосом проговорил Драко, следя за ней взглядом и обернувшись на нее через другое плечо, — пожалуйста, миссис Блэк.

Старуха остановилась, развернулась к нему и уперла руки в бока.

— Ты прошел через войну и не знаешь, что делать, — прошипела она. — Возьми его руку. Слушай пульс. — Вальбурга отрывисто командовала, и, когда Драко судорожно и послушно схватил Гарри за запястье, сердито рявкнула:

— Успокойся уже!

Драко глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами.

— Нет, — сдавленно произнес он, ощущая прилив еще большей паники. — Я ничего не чувствую.

— Ты просто кретин. У тебя есть часы? — раздраженно спросила миссис Блэк.

— Д-да, — растерянно ответил Малфой-младший, запуская руку в карман. Часы были отцовским подарком на день рождения еще на третьем курсе, дорогие, показывавшие не только время, но и фазы луны.

— Приложи к его губам. Если стекло запотеет — значит, он дышит.

Серебряная крышечка часов с легким щелчком открылась. Следующие несколько секунд прошли в тишине.

— Дышит, — еще более сдавленно сказал Малфой-младший, готовый разрыдаться над казавшимся мертвым Гарри.

— Так ступай в Мунго и приведи медиков, — уже устало произнесла Вальбурга. — Я присмотрю за ним.

Драко с сомнением взглянул на нее и машинально прижал к себе сильнее жесткое тело. Старуха только бессильно покачала головой.

— Раз он не умер за все то время, которое потребовалось, чтобы хоть кто-то пришел за ним, то теперь и подавно, — пояснила она. — Только быстро!

Послушавшись, Малфой осторожно оставил тело Гарри, стараясь не слишком тревожить его раны. Он бросился к камину, судорожно ища на нем горшочек с порошком. Его было совсем немного, пришлось вытряхивать его на ладонь и соскребать пальцами со стенок; этого хватило на одно перемещение.

Когда Драко исчез в зеленом огне, Вальбурга закуталась плотнее в шаль, и, усевшись удобней, проворчала, обращаясь к не слышащему ее Гарри:

— Не самый худший вариант, я полагаю. Его спасает лишь то, что он унаследовал красоту своей матери. К сожалению, мозги у него малфоевские. И что ты в нем нашел? — И через мгновение задремала, точно и не кричала только что и не злилась на всех чистокровных мужчин, которых знала за свою жизнь.


	9. Эпилог. Девятнадцать месяцев спустя

Сон прервался слишком резко. Распахнув глаза, Драко несколько мгновений бездумно смотрел в потолок, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце, и тяжело дышал. Прикроватная лампа все еще горела, разгоняя вязкую темноту, текущую сквозь незакрытые окна, и постель все еще была пуста. Что именно ему снилось, Малфой не мог вспомнить, но липкое ощущение ужаса и собственной беспомощности, преследовавшее его в кошмаре, только усилилось от увиденного в реальности. Внутренний голос, убеждавший, что его страхи необоснованны, звучал слишком тихо, и Драко сел на кровати, отбрасывая одеяло. Он заснул, так и не дождавшись возвращения Гарри, и тот, скорее всего, просто решил не мешать и ушел в другую спальню. Или был занят поздним ужином. Или еще не вернулся домой. Малфой встал, чувствуя, как мокрая от пота футболка липнет к спине, и нервно подобрал разметавшиеся, еще не высохшие после ванны отросшие пряди в короткий неопрятный хвост.

Или вернулся и…

Не тратя времени на поиски халата, Драко, взяв с прикроватного столика палочку, вышел из спальни и направился вниз. Лампы послушно загорались, затапливая коридоры мягким светом, освещавшим изменившийся особняк; не было больше грязи, разрухи и обветшания; казалось, что когда-то величественное здание, словно феникс, вновь возродилось в своем первозданном виде, и если бы хоть кто-то из древнейшего рода смог увидеть его сейчас, то не отличил бы от прежнего. Ступеньки под босыми ступнями, укрытые мягким ковром, не издавали ни звука, приглушая шаги, и спокойную тишину нарушало только тяжелое дыхание спешащего Малфоя. Его мало интересовало убранство дома, хотя он часто любовался собственной работой, заставившей мэнор преобразиться за дюжину месяцев, и шутил над Поттером, который не смог привести его в порядок за пять лет, что он прожил здесь. Первая комната, с которой следовало начать поиски, была также первым помещением, с которого он начал медленное и кропотливое восстановление родового особняка Блэков, испытывая трепет перед старинными вещами семейства, которому принадлежала его мать до замужества, трепет, известный только чистокровным магам, с бережным почтением относящимся к своему наследию. Гарри сначала очень скептически отнесся к новому занятию Драко, в первое время почти ночевавшему рядом с гобеленом, но потом, увидев, как изувеченное древо рода Блэков приобретает свой первозданный облик, а уничтоженные портреты и имена возвращаются на свои законные места, больше не насмехался, согласившись помочь, и безоговорочно выполнял поручения. Он даже поддался на уговоры купить домового эльфа вместо Кричера, отправившегося туда, куда уходили все его предшественники. Впрочем, ждать добра и проявлений здравого смысла от мага, учившегося на Гриффиндоре, не приходилось — приведенная им домовиха оказалась на редкость нервозным существом, крайне негативно реагировавшим на порядки этого дома, и каждый раз норовила лишиться чувств, спускаясь по лестнице в кухню. Тем не менее, она отменно готовила и относилась к обоим хозяевам с благоговейным почтением, что Малфоя вполне устраивало.

Для Малфоя, починившего исчезательный шкаф на далеком шестом курсе учебы, заниматься восстановлением древних артефактов было неплохим развлечением. Оно неплохо разгоняло уныние, присущее отпрыскам благородных семейств, изнывающих от безделья.

Впрочем, скучать, живя вместе с Избранным, приходилось редко. Драко предпочел бы никогда не просыпаться в их общей постели в холодном поту, понимая, что он вновь один, и не искать по всему особняку Гарри, которому неожиданно вздумалось в третьем часу ночи отправиться в библиотеку за книгой и заснуть там в кресле. И никогда больше не распахивать тяжелые створки дверей гостиной, одну стену которой занимал гобелен с родовым древом, ощущая, как замирает сердце в преддверии того, что предстоит увидеть.

Комнату, в которую быстрым шагом зашел Драко, освещало только жаркое пламя растопленного камина, от которого по стенам плясали длинные тени. Оглядывая помещение, он уперся взглядом в древнее зеркало, теперь висевшее над камином. Старинная хорошо почищенная рама, подвергшаяся нескольким восстанавливающим заклятьям, недурно вписывалась в общую остановку, а тончайшая вязь трещин, которую так и не удалось полностью излечить, служила напоминанием о прошлом. Малфой при помощи вечно перепуганной домовихи сам водрузил этот артефакт на стену. Ему так и не удалось восстановить его полностью, вернув магические свойства. А может быть, Драко теперь уже обладал всем, чего хотел: зеркало без искажений отражало восстановленную гостиную, выглядящую по-настоящему уютно, с творческим беспорядком на невысоком кофейном столике, стоявшем между камином и диваном, который также был завален пледами и подушками. Между ними Драко, наконец, увидел темноволосую макушку.

Поттер не спал, а смотрел на него через тонкую зеркальную гладь с нечитаемым выражением лица, смазанным полумраком, которое можно было принять за осуждение. Стараясь скрыть нервозность, Драко оперся руками о спинку дивана, ощущая, как удушливая волна страха откатывается назад до следующего раза, уступая место предательской слабости в мышцах от нахлынувшего облегчения. Его зеркальный двойник выглядел растрепанным, заспанным и слишком напряженным, совершенно не пытающимся скрыть собственных эмоций; он был слишком бледен, в мутных со сна глазах было слишком много беспокойства, а темные, тщательно прокрашенные пряди, обрамляющие лицо, были слишком черные и слишком длинные. Драко долго не мог привыкнуть к своему новому облику, и, проходя мимо стекол и зеркал, останавливался и смотрелся в них, не сразу узнавая промелькнувшего там темноволосого мужчину. Эта идея, произнесенная Гарри, как и многие другие, была хороша — свыкнувшись с новым цветом, присущим роду его матери, Малфой действительно почувствовал себя свободней, как и в тот день, когда он расстался с меткой на предплечье.

— Поттер, почему я должен искать тебя во всех углах нашего дома? — устало спросил Драко. Вместе с облегчением от вида Гарри, просто сидящего среди мягких подушек, пришли сонливость и желание как можно быстрее вернуться в постель, забрав с собой свою находку и не отпуская ее.

— Ты не спишь? — в голосе Гарри явно слышалось раздражение, словно он говорил с неразумным ребенком, побеспокоившим слишком занятого мага. — Возвращайся в постель, я скоро приду.

— Не уходи от ответа. Зачем ты здесь? — Малфой, сделав вид, что не услышал указания, обошел широкий диван и встал напротив Гарри, разглядывая его. Подозрение, зародившееся от первой произнесенной фразы, переросло в уверенность, когда Драко внимательней оглядел хлам, разбросанный по стоящему рядом столику. — Ты пьешь, снова. Идем, я принесу тебе зелье, чтобы снять похмелье и мы…

— Я не хочу никуда идти, Драко. Прекрати вести себя как заботливая жена. Меня тошнит от тебя!

— Успокойся, ты не в себе, — Малфой взял его за руку и потянул на себя, пытаясь поднять на ноги. — Тебе нужно поспать.

— Отвали от меня! — Драко не успел отреагировать на слишком быстрое движение замахнувшегося Поттера, и удар со всей вложенной в него силой обрушился на нижнюю челюсть. Не удержав равновесия, он, нелепо взмахнув руками, свалился назад, упав на пол в нескольких дюймах от стола и больно ударившись затылком о деревянные доски. — Какого дементора ты забыл здесь, Малфой?!

— Извини, — Драко, глотая слезы, сел на полу, смотря снизу вверх и не делая больше попыток встать и приблизиться. — Мне приснился кошмар, и я больше не смог уснуть без тебя.

— Во имя Мерлина, — Гарри, стремительно успокаиваясь, сполз на пол к нервно дернувшемся Малфою, и притянул его к себе, обнимая. — И почему ты всегда связываешься с какими-то мерзавцами, Драко?

Тот немного отодвинулся, чтобы вблизи посмотреть в лицо своего любовника, и едва заметно улыбнулся сквозь слезы. Руки его были опущены, точно он не в силах был ответить на объятие, и теперь он положил ладони на голые ступни Поттера. Медленно и осторожно, словно с диким зверем, опасаясь, что Гарри снова оттолкнет его, Малфой приподнял одну ступню и поставил себе на бедро, сразу же ощутив заплясавшие по коже мурашки.

— Что… что ты делаешь? — растеряв все язвительные интонации, тихо спросил тот, дотронувшись до волос сидящего перед ним мужчины и заставляя посмотреть на себя. Драко поднял голову, привычным жестом потерся щекой о подставленную ладонь и чуть поморщился, задев уже начавший наливаться темным синяк.

— У тебя ноги холодные, — ответил он, с той же бережностью водрузив вторую ступню на собственные колени, и для устойчивости придвинулся ближе, обняв одной рукой ноги сидящего перед ним. — Могу я?..

— Да, — Поттер кивнул на невысказанный вопрос и, не отпуская руки Драко, вернулся на диван, утягивая его за собой. Он лег и подчинился настойчивому движению горячих кистей, заставивших его забросить собственные замерзшие ноги на бедра севшего рядом Драко. Тот забрал плед со спинки дивана и без церемоний набросил его сверху, частично закрыв себя и босые ступни, и снова накрыл их руками. Прикрыв глаза, он осторожно высвободил одну ногу из-под ткани и мягко, но уверенно оплел ее пальцами у свода стопы, второй ладонью начиная мягко растирать всю площадь ступни, медленно спускаясь сверху вниз. Гарри тихо выдохнул, чуть подавшись вперед и устраиваясь в ворохе подушек; Малфою потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы изучить нужные прикосновения, доводящие Поттера до состояния блаженства, и это было одно из них. Сам он, ощущая упругость и эластичность кожи под пальцами, медленно согревающейся от притока крови, испытывал, казалось, не меньше удовольствия. Помассировав пятку подушечкой большого пальца, он скользнул чуть выше, упершись костяшками во впадину свод стопы, надавливая сильнее, чтобы не вызвать щекотки на чувствительной коже. Под пальцами ощущались тонкие шрамы от порезов, всегда напоминавшие о тех днях, когда Поттер расставался с рассудком.

Если его любовник думал, что Драко что-то забыл, он ошибался.

Драко с нежностью делал массаж своему Избранному, ласково выкрадывая холод и напряжение из чуть шершавых подушечек над сводом. Перейдя к пальцам, длинным и изящным, с аккуратными ровными ногтями, осторожно разминая их каждый по очереди от подушечки к основанию, Малфой почувствовал, как Поттер, поведя второй ногой, уперся холодной ступней ему в пах, мягко надавив и вызывая дрожь. Тонкая ткань домашних брюк хорошо давала почувствовать всю твердость и неподатливость необычного прикосновения, заставляя тело остро реагировать.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — слишком низко произнес Малфой, сглатывая и чуть раздвигая ноги, чтобы увеличить площадь соприкосновения, за что был вознагражден новым чувственным движением скользнувшей по внутренней части бедра ступни.

— Неприятно? — немного склонив голову, насколько позволяла слишком расслабленная поза, с усмешкой поинтересовался Гарри, наблюдая за реакцией на собственные действия. Гибкие пальцы прошлись по не возбужденному еще члену, скрытому тканью, вызывая волну желания, заставившую податься чуть вперед. Опомнившись, Драко перенял инициативу, наклонившись и притянув к себе вторую ногу, все еще находившуюся в его кистях, чтобы дотронуться до большого пальца, влажно скользнув по нему губами, и забрать в рот, мягко сжимая и посасывая.

Поттер выдохнул, закусив губу и пристально глядя на Драко, который чувствовал, как саднит кожа на скуле. Поняв, куда именно был направлен этот взгляд, и то, что даже в тусклом свете пламени наливающийся кровью синяк и ссадина были отлично видны, Малфой прижался щекой к его щиколотке, скрывая кожу в тени, но было поздно: Гарри резко сел на подушках, подбирая ноги и отнимая такие желанные прикосновения.

— Да забудь ты, — хрипло проговорил Драко, потянувшись за объятиями, не желая лишаться таких желанных прикосновений из-за какого-то недоразумения. Гарри неуверенно обхватил его плечи, старательно пряча глаза: он редко бывал настолько пьян и зол, чтобы оставлять следы на лице своего любовника, безропотно сносившего все выходки Поттера.

Драко всегда знал, чем порождена его жестокость в словах или вкладываемая в удар наотмашь. Отец так же иногда мог ударить Нарциссу, он даже так же, как Гарри, заносил руку — немного неловко, будто решиться на это стоило усилий. Раньше Драко казалось, что это неприемлемо, и он защищал мать. Но со временем, и лучше всего — сейчас, оказавшись на месте матери, он понял, что это была не настоящая жестокость, а только ее фальшивая сестра, которая с болью и садизмом приносила облегчение обоим.

— Выпей со мной? — тихо и как-то жалостливо попросил Гарри, взъерошив темные и мягкие, каких не бывает у настоящих брюнетов, волосы Малфоя. От него и без того разило алкоголем, но, вероятно, для успокоения и примирения Поттеру было необходимо совершить этот ритуал.

— Что мне принести? — откликнулся Драко, поднимаясь и почти неосознанно встряхивая волосами, чтобы они упали на лицо, скрывая оставленный след.

— У меня здесь есть все, что необходимо. Останься, — поймав свободно висящую кисть, произнес Гарри и потянул на себя, вынуждая вернуться обратно на диван. Послушно забравшись на мягкое сиденье и поджав под себя ноги, Малфой глянул на опустошенную на одну треть стеклянную бутылку с прозрачной зелёной жидкостью и поморщился:

— Гарри, может быть, я лучше спущусь на кухню за чем-нибудь другим? Ты же знаешь, что я не очень люблю эту дрянь, она слишком крепкая и горькая.

— Я помню, не беспокойся, — слишком увлеченный новой идеей, Поттер лишь отмахнулся и, выпутавшись из пледа, бросил его Драко. Смирившись, тот натянул отданную ему ткань на плечи, ощущая тепло чужого тела и с наслаждением замер, только сейчас осознав, что замерз, слишком спешно покинув постель и не удосужившись толком одеться.

Настоящий снег в этом году так и не выпал, взамен ему с неба крошилась мелкая белая крупа, таявшая от соприкосновения с землей и превращавшаяся в хлюпающую под ботинками кашу. Морозов тоже не было, но постоянно дул леденящий ветер, забиравшийся под одежду и проникающий в каждую щель между тяжелыми старинными камнями, из которых был сложен особняк. Растопленные камины спасали от холода, но не всегда, и от некоторых привычек, вроде хождения босиком, стоило отказаться хотя бы на время зимы. Только Поттера, казалось, плохая погода за окном нисколько не смущала и он, к зависти Драко, еще ни разу не откупоривал склянку с Бодроперцовым зельем, отдавая предпочтение более крепким настойкам. Может быть, поэтому он и не простывал, иной раз засыпая у распахнутого окна или вылетая на крыльцо в одной футболке и пижамных брюках.

Гарри, полностью поглощенный своим занятием, вообще не обращал ни на что внимания; он заполнил на одну четвертую две невысокие стопки ярко-зелёной жидкостью, точно выверив ее количество. Затем Поттер взял небольшой неровный кусочек темного, тускло поблескивающего в свете пламени сахара, наклонил одну рюмку и опустил его в жидкость на несколько мгновений, давая сладости пропитаться алкоголем. Уложив его на странную ложку — плоскую ажурную металлическую пластинку с волнистыми боками, сужающимися к краю и наделенную короткой, практически прямой ручкой, Гарри водрузил ее на край бокала. Проделав то же со вторым комочком сахара — на темной бумаге на столике лежала небольшая горсть целых кусочков, мелких обломков и сахарной пыли — Поттер повернулся и позерским движением руки молча махнул палочкой.

Смоченный в напитке сахар вспыхнул прозрачным голубоватым пламенем, которое чуть покачивалось на привычных сквозняках старинного дома. Сладость быстро темнела от температуры и плавилась, тягучими и, безусловно, горячими каплями опадая в зеленую жидкость, растворяясь в ней и добавляя новых оттенков.

— Поттер, — Драко шумно вздохнул, не отводя взгляда от язычков пламени, — если ты думаешь, что я буду пить то, что горит...

— Тебе понравится, — хмыкнул тот и потянулся через весь стол за графином, заполненным прозрачной жидкостью. — Так и быть, я разбавлю.

— Уверен, что это вода? — скептически спросил Драко, на что Гарри только усмехнулся, снова посмотрев на медленно плавящийся сахар. Понимая, что ему не удастся избавиться от излишне настойчивого Поттера, решившего распить с ним какой-то новый напиток, который в этом доме еще не бывал, Малфой, стараясь не смотреть на горящие бокалы, скользнул взглядом по столу.

На столешнице, между раскрытой книгой и какой-то зеленоватой упаковочной бумагой, обнаружилась очередная посылка от матери — раскрытая коробочка с россыпью мелких шоколадных плиток — как раз то, что сейчас было нужно. Нарцисса, уже давно ставшая самой собой, казалось, все еще испытывала чувство вины перед сыном, присылая ему вместе с письмами какие-то мелочи, словно он снова был в Хогвартсе, вдали от дома, и не мог в любую секунду оказаться в Малфой-мэноре, шагнув в камин.

Еще один взмах палочки — Гарри в этот день, кажется, решил побить собственный рекорд по позерству и количеству безмолвных заклинаний — и пламя, ярко вспыхнув, погасло. Опустив поочередно каждую ложку в свой стакан, он быстро перемешал все чернильные разводы, оставшиеся от расплавившегося сахара, и плеснул в одну из рюмок воды. Напиток сразу изменил цвет с темно-зеленого, став бледным и мутным, потеряв прозрачность; именно этот стакан и был предложен Малфою.

— За несчастье? — усмехнулся Гарри и мягко тронул своим краем стакана тонкое стекло в руках Драко.

— …И одиночество, — откликнулся тот и, задержав дыхание, быстро отпил один глоток. Терпкая жидкость обожгла горло, и Драко судорожно вдохнул открытым ртом, потянувшись к столу, где он заранее приметил шоколад. Гарри не позволил ему этого, резко схватив за шею и притянув к себе. Поцелуй получился таким же жарким, как напиток — горький привкус полыни на губах и языке дурманил, кружа голову.

— Достаточно сладко? — усмехнулся Гарри, чуть отодвинувшись и позволяя глотнуть воздуха.

— Иногда ты кажешься мне сумасшедшим, — мрачно ответил Малфой, отставляя на стол полупустой стакан и в очередной раз зарекаясь брать из рук Избранного все, что хоть немного пахнет алкоголем.

— Иди ко мне, — тихо произнес он, отставив свою рюмку на столешницу, и придвинулся ближе, обнимая; Драко лишь чуть поморщился, когда горячая ладонь легла на скулу, закрывая оставленный след и отводя разметанные пряди. — Злишься?

В ответ Малфой молча накрыл кисть своей рукой, мягко провел ею по лицу и осторожно прихватил большой палец зубами, дотронувшись до него языком, не отводя взгляда от глаз Гарри с медленно, но заметно расширяющимися зрачками. Тот несколько мгновений заворожено смотрел на него и, наконец, будто на что-то решившись, потянул к себе. Поцелуи получились жадными и неосторожными — возбуждение, только начавшее зарождаться и так грубо прерванное неожиданным смятением Поттера, во второй раз ощущалось особенно остро и требовало выхода как можно скорее. Спешно стянув через голову футболку, Драко на мгновение замер, как только обнажённой спины коснулся прохладный воздух, так ярко контрастирующий с разгоряченными ладонями, огладившими его лопатки. Пальцы безошибочно прошлись по застарелым шрамам — слово, когда-то ярко проступавшее, словно написанное красками, поблекло, но было хорошо видно и изучено Поттером; его возбуждало это увечье, хоть он и скрывал свою реакцию, и потому Драко не стал делать попыток избавиться от следов своего позорного пребывания в Азкабане. Ладони скользнули выше, устроившись на плечах, и с силой надавили, направляя.

— На колени, — последовало указание, и Драко соскользнул на пол, придвинувшись к расставленным ногам. Положив ладони на внутренние стороны бедер и поведя кистями вверх, с силой надавливая, он с большей осторожностью накрыл рукой пах, сквозь ткань сделав несколько размеренных движений по уже твердому члену. Не медля больше, он потянул тесьму, развязывая неаккуратный бантик на пижамных штанах, и немного приспустил резинку, оставившую тонкий след на светлой коже. Прижимаясь к ней губами, чтобы не терять времени, Малфой потянул штаны вниз, заставив Гарри приподняться, чтобы избавить его от мешающей одежды. Отодвинувшись и продолжая сжимать пальцами член, Драко с наслаждением оглядел раскинувшегося перед ним Гарри — он любил наблюдать за Поттером в такие моменты, подмечая каждую эмоцию, ярко проступающую на лице и то, как он самозабвенно и сосредоточенно получал удовольствие от прикосновений.

— Давай же, Пожиратель, — выдохнул Гарри, встретившись с ним взглядом, — отсоси мне.

От голоса Поттера, низкого и тягучего, собственное возбуждение стало излишне ощутимым, отвлекающим от самого важного. Драко привычно ждал этого приказа — подавшись вперед, он начал медленно спускаться поцелуями к основанию возбужденной плоти, растягивая предстоящее удовольствие, кажется, настолько же сильное, как если бы Поттер сейчас сам стоял перед ним на коленях. Ему нравился солоноватый привкус пота и предсемени, запах кожи, нежной и чувствительной, специфический, который сложно описать и с чем-то сравнить, но невозможно спутать с чьим-либо другим; нравился сам рельеф плоти под пальцами и особенно губами, когда от притока крови, чью пульсацию можно было ощутить, прижавшись к тонким, бледно-голубым выпирающим венкам, она менялась, становясь твёрдой и неподатливой. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Драко подался вперед, легко забирая член в рот и сразу же сжимая его губами, как можно осторожней, боясь неловко коснуться зубами нежной кожи. Гарри тихо и блаженно вздохнул, запрокидывая голову на спинку дивана.

Взгляд Поттера наткнулся на зеркало, висящее как раз напротив. Почему-то всегда получалось так, если они начинали заниматься сексом в гостиной, что, впрочем, случалось редко. Прозрачная гладь отражала раскинувшегося по дивану Гарри и светлую, с выпирающими лопатками спину мужчины, сидящего у его ног. Увидеть его лицо было невозможно, не изменив позы, но Гарри и не хотел этого — достаточно было того, что он мог без смущения касаться своего любовника перед артефактом, больше не испытывая перед зеркалом трепета. Оно потеряло свою силу над Избранным, и он оставался перед ним с Драко, словно глумясь.

Темноволосый мужчина в зеркале двинулся, меняя позу и немного повернув голову, неожиданно попал в отблеск света от пламени в камине. Гарри тут же опустил взгляд, посмотрев на Малфоя, усердно ласкающего его. Порозовевшие губы влажно скользили по плоти, доходя до сомкнутых на ней пальцев, двигающихся в такт. Крашеные темные пряди разметались по лицу, почти скрывая его и мешая, щекоча кожу на бедрах; осторожно потянувшись, от чего Драко сбился с ритма, Гарри собрал его волосы в кулак и осторожно двинул кистью, примеряясь к движениям. Этот жест всегда казался ему излишне пошлым, но сам Малфой не раз просил его, кажется, получая от этого удовольствие. Ответом ему был глухой то ли стон, то ли возглас, вибрацией прошедшийся по члену, и мутный от желания взгляд. Не выдержав его, Поттер отклонился на спинку дивана — скоро исполнится два года с тех пор, как они любовники, но выдержки у Гарри, несмотря на весь опыт, не прибавилось: вид Малфоя-младшего, стоящего перед ним на коленях и с наслаждением делающим ему минет, все еще лишал Поттера самообладания, и долго наслаждаться его ласками было невозможно.

По телу прошла жаркая волна, грозя затопить сознание, и Гарри тут же выпустил тонкие пряди из пальцев, взамен судорожно потянувшись и нащупывая кисть Драко, свободно лежащую рядом, и найдя, сжал ее, стараясь сидеть ровно и не пытаться двинуть бедрами, чтобы не навредить. Оргазм был быстрым и ослепительно-ярким — сказывалось излишнее возбуждение и алкоголь, переполнявший кровь; мышцы бедер мелко подрагивали, и наслаждение сменилось тягучей усталостью и сонливостью, затормаживающей мысли. Наблюдая за Малфоем, медленно отстраняющимся и утирающим губы тыльной стороной ладони, Гарри лениво шевельнулся, тронув пальцами голое плечо, оказавшееся ледяным.

— Во имя Мерлина, Драко, — удрученно воскликнул он, за мгновение растеряв всю заторможенность и притягивая к себе отброшенный плед, — поднимись с пола, сейчас же.

— Все в порядке, — хрипло отозвался Малфой, послушно перебираясь на диван и прижимаясь к Гарри, чтобы набросить сверху развернутое им одеяло. — И будет еще лучше, если ты…

Не дожидаясь просьбы, Поттер настойчиво опрокинул его в мягкие подушки, и, просунув колено между худых холодных ног, запустил руку под резинку белья. Стараясь как можно ближе прижаться к телу, распростертому под ним, Гарри двигал рукой по напряженному члену, увеличивая темп и по реакции его любовника зная, что надолго его выдержки не хватит. Драко не закрывал глаз, но осмысленности во взгляде не было, ее заменяло желание, окрашивающее алым высокие скулы; он тяжело и рвано дышал приоткрытыми, порозовевшими губами, постоянно облизывая их и мелко вздрагивая, когда пальцы, плотно обвившие член, соскальзывали на чувствительную головку. Немного выше узкого подбородка медленно расцветал всеми оттенками темно-синего цвета синяк с багряным кровоподтеком, влажно блестевшим от не запекшейся крови, а окрашенные черные пряди разметались по подушкам.

На мгновение Гарри мазнул взглядом по висевшему над камином зеркалу и снова посмотрел на раскинувшегося под ним Малфоя, в очередной раз, уже точно — в последний, давая себе зарок. Он больше не причинит Драко вреда, и все будет хорошо.

До следующего раза. До очередных снов, приходящих все реже и от того ставших болезненней. До нового, непреодолимого желания утопить все воспоминания на дне бокала, до воспоминания о серых глазах, полных упрёка и не отданной нежности. Пусть даже эта нежность должна была быть отдана его отцу, а не Поттеру-младшему.

Гарри склонился ниже, тронув поцелуем приоткрытые губы, терпко пахнущие его семенем.

Все было хорошо. До следующего раза, который, если повезет, не настанет никогда.


End file.
